Hollow Undercover
by Amelia Wolfson
Summary: We discover the real reason behind Luke's animosity towards Taylor and the transition into normal life for them both. We also get to see a few moments of the JavaJunkie early days as well as little Rory and a new perspective on events in the Hollow. I own nothing but my good [pen] name. I would suggest rereading from the start, as some chapters may have shifted during edits.
1. Luke Undercover

**March 1987  
Undisclosed Federal Marshal's Office  
Witsec Division**

The trial was over, Lloyd "Dead-man" Davis was in prison; Sean's testimony regarding the nefarious dealings of his, now former, associate was the tipping point in the case. He knew it wasn't over just yet. Davis was just one man, there were a line of people eager to take his place and take Sean, the narc, out. It was only just a matter of time until someone came looking for him, which is why he was sitting here in this cold conference room. The McElroys didn't take kindly to traitors, especially ones with an intimate knowledge of their businesses, both legal and less so.

Normally not a nervous man, Sean McFadden couldn't help but pace the conference room. He didn't know what was going to come next, it was almost as if the Marshals were going out of their way to throw the usually in-control man off balance. Sometime later, Sean didn't know how long courtesy of the broken clock on the wall, an older man in a nice grey suit that was just loose enough to hide the service weapon that was tucked in the shoulder holster under the jacket. The older man indicated for McFadden to take a seat before placing the file in his hand on the table and sitting himself.

"Mr. McFadden," The older man spoke as he looked through the now opened file in front of him before looking up, his cool steely eyes matching McFadden's deep brown ones, "My name is Marshal Elias Greene; I assume you know why we are here?"

Sean just nodded, "I fulfilled my end of the agreement, and it is now time for you to fulfil yours." The portly man responded curtly.

"As you are well aware, your safety is in jeopardy due to your testimony. Due to the special circumstances surrounding your testimony, you have been assigned to an undercover agent whose purpose is to keep you safe in your new environment." Greene stated, not paying any mind to the other man's tone. "The agent in question will be in close proximity and undercover at all times. I trust you have already been briefed on the rules, but I shall review them with you anyway. By accepting our assistance, you wave all rights, privileges, and ties to the identity of Sean McFadden. You will have no contact with any one with whom you have ever been acquainted. This includes family. You are to maintain as low a profile possible at all times, and you will be required to consult with your agent of contact frequently to ensure you are staying within these boundaries. You will be assigned a new identity and job in your placement location. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," McFadden shook his head as he ran his fingers through his greying brown hair.

"Good, like I said before, you will be assigned an agent who will remain in close proximity to you at all times. This does not mean that they will be at your beck and call, they will not be in your shadow, and they will have to maintain their cover." Marshal Greene informed Sean of the details including the possibility of an additional agent to also be eventually sent in. "The nice thing about where you will be placed is that it is a very small community and either agent will be able to get to you at a moment's notice if needed, not that we anticipate anything going wrong."

Sean was uncharacteristically quiet as he listened to Greene but was getting anxious to find out where he would be living for the foreseeable future. "If I may ask, where exactly will I be going?"

"I was hoping to wait for your agent of contact to arrive, but I suppose I could tell you what I know; you will be placed in a small town just outside of Hartford, Connecticut called Stars Hollow, which has a population of a few hundred people. Since outsiders generally stick out, instead of sending in two unknown adults with no ties to each other; your agent of contact is a former resident.

"You will be placed as a clerk in the town grocery and will be given a residence nearby. This will be your new identity." Greene turned the folder which contained Sean's new identity so that the middle aged man could see. "I recommend memorizing the details of this folder before you arrive in Stars Hollow; identity, background, everything, as you won't have access to it once you are relocated."

"Taylor?" The portly man groused, "My new name is going to be Taylor?"

"It's not negotiable." Came the stern reply, "Your contact as well as the location of the hardware store he will be working at is also included in the packet."

"Will I get to meet him prior to arrival?" Before Greene could give an answer, a sharp double knock was followed by the conference room swinging open, revealing a tall man with short brown hair and light blue eyes. Like the older Marshal, he wore as suit that bordered the line between following his natural line and concealing his service weapons on his shoulder and hip. "I apologize for my late arrival. I was making some last minute arrangements for the placement." The younger man, who looked to be in his late 20s or early 30's made his excuses before unbuttoning his suit jacket and taking a seat at the conference table.

"Will security be an issue?" The older man asked.

"No" His associate shook his head, "All they will know is that my father was in need of help due to his failing health and that I stepped up to help out. As for the other matter, while there may be some gossip about the new resident, it should blow over quickly. It usually doesn't take long for the gossips to find as new 'scandal'" He air-quoted the last word.

Greene just nodded quietly before turning to the new charge, "I would like to introduce you to your agent of contact, Federal Marshal Luke Danes. Danes, meet Taylor Doose."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Doose" Luke shook the man's hand with a slight smile on his lips, "I hope you like small town, USA."

"How old are you?" The new Doose asked incredulously, shaking the younger man's hand. "How do I know you're even qualified?"

Marshal Danes' smile shifted to a disgruntled scowl at the question. Greene, in an attempt to smooth over any rough edges, cut in. "Luke is one of our most decorated agents. He is a former Marine, has sharp shooter designation, graduated top of his class, and has a strong connection to Stars Hollow. All of this makes him the ideal candidate for this assignment. You will be in good hands."

The younger agent could see that Doose was not satisfied with this answer and groaned quietly as he realized that this could very well be his most challenging assignment. Not only was this going to be long-term, bordering on indefinite if he did his job right, but the man he was going to have to protect was looking to be a pain in the ass. "I'm 26, if you absolutely must know but that has nothing to do with my credentials, which are many. My primary job is to keep you safe while maintaining your new identity. I have never lost or had a charge injured on my watch. If that's not good enough for you, go back to being Sean McFadden, see how long you last." He growled out, crossing his arms impatiently in front of him.

Doose blanched at the thought of his chances of his survival in his former life, "No. I'll be fine."

"Good," Greene nodded, "There will be a transition period. So as to not arouse suspicion by having you both arrive at the same time, Marshal Danes will be sent out immediately. Mr. Doose, you are fairly well known within your former organization, which poses a small problem. We will keep you in a safe house for a few weeks while we make changes to your everyday appearance."

"What kind of changes?" Doose questioned, wondering how long it took to recover from plastic surgery.

"Nothing too drastic," Green smiled, reading the middle aged man's expression, "How do you feel about growing a beard?"


	2. Almost No Longer a Teenager

**April 26 1988  
William's Hardware**

It was a normal Friday in the Hollow, the town square was relatively quiet as all the town's children were still in school at this early hour. Luke busied himself in the front of the store doing odd jobs like ringing up the occasional customer, facing and shelving inventory, as well as sweeping up. To any normal person, it would look like he was simply focused on the task at hand, but in reality he was watching Doose in the neighboring grocery store thanks to the large picture windows of the diner and grocery. It was nearing noon which meant that his dad was likely to be leaving on his normal mid-day stroll.

Luke never could figure out where the man went on his half hour lunch break, but knew he had to be stopping somewhere as he never took food with him. Right on schedule the older Danes man walked by, but this time he had rolls of beige wallpaper that had little pink and red roses printed on them cradled in his left arm. In his right, the man held a bucket with paste and wallpapering supplies. "I'm off to the Independence Inn." The man told him as he headed towards the door. "Got a delivery to make."

"Mia ordered only enough wallpaper to cover one room?" Luke asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I doubt it, not only that but she would never use that pattern."

"I never said that Mia ordered it." The old man replied cryptically before heading out the door and tossing the supplies in the bed of the old green pickup parked out front. Luke just watched in confusion as the old man drove off.

William breathed a sigh of relief that Luke hadn't pushed him too hard about the wall paper and hadn't seen the small gifts he had wrapped and waiting on the passenger seat of the Chevy's bench seat. Normally he would have walked to see his girls, all three of them.

Pulling up to the inn, William couldn't help but smile at the sight of the inn's owner and the small child she held in her lap. The little girl seemed anxious to get down from the proprietor's lap when she saw the old truck; her excitement reminded him of his own little girl at that age. "Grandpa William!" The little girl cried out, finally wiggling off Mia's lap and running to him as he stepped out of his truck.

"Hey there, kiddo!" He smiled as he scooped up the 3-year-old and tossed her in the air before balancing her on his hip. "You haven't been causing trouble for Mia have you?"

"No sir." The girl answered seriously.

"She's been an angel all day." Mia smiled, climbing down the stairs and walking into William's free arm.

The widower smiled down at the woman before placing a soft kiss on her lips as Rory laughed and "Ew"-ed at them. He had known Mia all his life, she and her late husband, Robert were good friends with him and his Evelyn. William and Mia had been there for each other, a support to each other, when their spouses passed away. Mia had even become a maternal figure of sorts to his children after his Evie passed away nearly 12 years before from breast cancer. Robert had been killed in a car accident some 8 years later. Over time the friendship between William and Mia had grown deeper, but neither were interested in remarrying. They liked things the way they were.

"Then it looks like I've got two angels in my arms." He smiled sweetly before kissing Mia again, "Amelia, you are a vision to this old man's eyes."

"You old charmer," Mia laughed playfully hitting his chest.

"Where's my other girl?" He asked, releasing Mia and setting a now wiggling Rory back on the ground.

"She's finishing up with the rooms right now, should done soon." Mia gestured towards one of the upstairs rooms. "I figured we could all have lunch together before you start on the girls' room."

"Sounds good to me." William nodded before turning back toward the truck, "Let me just get these supplies over there and I'll join you in a bit."

Mia nodded her understanding before calling Rory to her and going back into the inn. William watched the pair, imagining his Evie and their future granddaughter walking up those steps. He loved Mia, but still thought of Evie often. Mia knew and understood, although she'd never had children, she admitted to wondering from time to time what it would have been like to have children and grandchildren with Robert. Seeing William interact with his grandson on the extremely rare occasion that Liz breezed through town, and seeing him with Rory often stirred up similar feelings in her. They both had accepted long ago that their memories and dreams for their now past spouses would always be a part of them and refused to judge the other for wishing for what could no longer be.

Shaking his head from his reverie, William made fast work of unloading the truck of its cargo. Just 15 minutes later, he was walking into the dining room of the old inn. As it was, Lorelai had beaten him there. He readjusted the packages beneath his arm and walked to the table, "How did I get so lucky to be having lunch with three of the prettiest girls in New England?"

"Just New England?" Lorelai challenged, a playful smirk on her face.

"Okay, the Eastern Seaboard." William corrected, playing along.

"Only the Eastern Seabird?" Rory asked, the three year old mispronouncing the words.

"All of the United States." William chuckled.

"Try again." Mia responded, eyes twinkling.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman." William's eyes mirroring Mia's as he responded. "Okay I'm having lunch with three of the prettiest girls in all of the world, nay, the universe." He answered, his voice becoming dramatic as he spoke the last two words making the women laugh at this side of him only those closest to him knew.

"Sit down you old fool." Mia chuckled, as William took his seat. While none of the women before him were his blood, he loved each and every one of them. Mia, his oldest and dearest friend, he could only hope his own son could find someone like Mia or Evie to not only be a friend but a partner.

Although he had only known Lorelai for nearly two years she felt as if she was another daughter to him, she was inelegant, funny, sarcastic but not in a mean way, and always optimistic. Mia said that she kept the old inn keeper young. Her daughter, Rory had been such a little thing when the first arrived, and although he knew that somewhere in Hartford she had grandparents and a father, he couldn't help but feeling grandfatherly towards the girl. She was so smart and lovable; a man would have to be made of stone to not love her.

The little pseudo family sat in comfortable silence as their food was served but it wasn't long until Mia spoke. "So, Lorelai, another year older, next year you truly not be a teenager any more. You came here so young and you've grown up so much in the years since. I can't help but feel like a proud Mama at how far you've come." Mia said, misting up a bit before handing over a small box, "Happy birthday, Lorelai."

"Thanks," The young woman smiled back accepting the gift. Opening it slowly, she unwrapped a small velveteen box inside which was a gold locket, on one side was a picture of her, Mia, and Rory that was taken last Christmas, and on the other was a picture of her and Rory that was taken shortly after she'd arrived in Stars Hollow. "Oh, Mia. It's beautiful." She sighed, fastening it around her neck.

"Don't go crying yet, I haven't given you my gift yet." William huffed, never one to like to see a woman cry. "Here, and I have something for little Miss Rory as well."

Lorelai accepted the heavy gift and unwrapped it just as carefully as the gift from Mia. It was a small, handmade jewelry box with her name was carved in scroll on the lid and had decorative scroll around the edging. The carved areas painted in gold to make it stand out against the deep colored maple. She reverently picked up the box looking inside and out at all the details before turning to William. "You made this didn't you?"

"It's not much," The old man shrugged, "Mia mentioned she was getting you a necklace and I thought you might want someplace to put it."

"It is gorgeous, thank you Will." Lorelai said, hugging him and placing a kiss on his leathery cheek. William ducked his head to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks trying to disguise it as looking for Rory's present.

"And for the little princess," He smiled handing the gift to the girl, "I know it's not your birthday, and next year you'll probably be too old for me to do this, but here."

"Thank you Grandpa William." The little girl said politely, earning a nod from both her mother and Mia. With the enthusiasm of any child her age, she tore into the paper that concealed her gift before lifting a hardcover book out. It had a large white color with a blocky picture of a caterpillar that looked as if it had been made in a craft class and graduated pages that started thin and then extended the full length of the book. The little girl sat looking at the pictures, fascinated by the art.

"Let me see, Sweets. 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar,' nice, I remember loving this book when I was a child." Lorelai smiled appreciatively at William. She had long run out of books to read to Rory and the girl was starting to read herself, and couldn't afford to buy more. "It was one of my favorites."

"Small wonder why," Mia teased before seeing Rory's confused expression, "You'll see when we read the story tonight." Rory just nodded her acceptance.

"May I go play now?" The small girl asked.

"Yes you may, but stay out of the way of the new desk clerk." Mia reminded her before the girl ran off to Mia's office where she had a small collection of toys. "For the life of me, I don't know why Bridgette hired that man, he's rude to the guests and staff, so stiff, and his accent makes it so hard to understand him when he talks."

"At least he's entertaining," Lorelai shrugged, "Besides, it's fun to bug him until he gets all flustered. Did you know his accent gets thicker when he's mad?"

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit around and listen to you discuss the new desk clerk, I should probably go start working on the other part of your birthday present." William excused himself to put the wallpaper up and make a few arrangements around the old potter's shed to make it more habitable for the Gilmore girls.

A couple hours later, the man returned to the inn and called the girls out to the shed, they all squealed in delight before he was pulled into a giggling, jumping, group hug. "Thank you, William." Lorelai smiled up at the man who just shrugged.

"I didn't do much, just hung up a bit of paper." He responded modestly, "I should probably head back before the kid sends the Sherriff's office after me.

After a hug and a kiss from each of the girls, he got back in his truck and drove back to the diner, a smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his heart. He quietly pulled the truck into the back parking space and unloaded the unused paste and paper into the garbage bin behind the building before heading up to his office to do some paperwork while his son handled the store.


	3. Small Towns and Settled Lives

**October 1989  
Stars Hollow  
William's Hardware**

It had been a little over two years since Luke had shed his suit and tie for comfortable jeans and a flannel shirt. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his father trying to get him to wear a William's Hardware shirt and the argument that ensued at his refusal. He had eventually agreed to wear a t-shirt bearing the shop's name with the flannel over top to conceal his weapon which was kept in a holster attached back of his pants. His Navy Baseball cap from his college days and a pair of comfortable work boots completed his usual attire.

For the most part, Doose had behaved himself and settled in nicely to the community, which Luke was fairly well convinced was likely his father's doing. As town selectman, William Danes was not a man that anyone wanted to cross, he seemed like a gruff old man to most of the world, but there were a select few who knew what a softie he really was. The thought of his father caused Luke's thoughts to shift to a darker place. Last year, the older man had been diagnosed with lung cancer, thanks in part to the man's 40-year pack-a-day habit. Luke knew his father wasn't likely to be long for this world, but the stubborn older Danes man refused to take it easy or accept treatment, insisting that perhaps this was God's way of reuniting him with his late wife.

Luke's thoughts had been dwelling on the briefness of life lately, due in part to the passing of Thomas Greeley, the proprietor of Greeley's Grocery where Taylor Doose had quickly risen up the ranks to be become general manager of the store. Almost as if summoned by the very thought, Doose came through the front door of the hardware store, "Lucas, I need to speak with you." He said, walking past Luke and towards the stairs that led to the store's office.

Luke rolled his eyes and called to one of the high school boys who worked after school to keep an eye on things before joining Taylor in the office and shutting the door behind him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Luke demanded walking past the older man and taking a seat at his father's desk. "What do you need, Taylor?"

"As I'm sure you've heard, Thomas Greeley passed last week."

"I'm well aware, I was at the funeral too, Taylor." Luke rolled his eyes at the man's stalling techniques, "Get to the point."

"I just received a call from his attorney; apparently, he left the store to me." Taylor said haughtily.

"Absolutely not, Taylor." Came the response, "Do I need to remind you how you came to work at the market in the first place? You can't be drawing attention to yourself."

"I thought you would say that," Taylor intoned, "Which is why I already spoke with Marshal Greene. He said that taking over the market, which I decided to call Doose's market, will not be an issue. The position of town selectman…"

"Damn it, Taylor!" Roared Luke, who had been growing angrier by the second, and was visibly struggling to contain the urge to deck the older man. "My father just announced his resignation from that position. Not to mention that taking a public office is the exact opposite of keeping a low profile. How the hell am I supposed to keep you safe if you keep pulling this kind of crap?"

Before Taylor could respond, there was a knock at the door. Luke huffed before answering, "Yeah, what do you want?" he demanded of the awkward looking man of indeterminate age who now stood on the other side of the office door.

"I'm looking for Luke Danes." The man said simply, not blinking, which Luke found more than a little unnerving.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Marshal Kirkland Gleason, Mother said I was named after the city in which I was conceived, apparently it was too expensive to stay in Seattle." The man responded, showing his credentials, his face showing no emotion, which, along with the blatant disclosure, was just about as unnerving as the no blinking thing. "Director Greene asked me to come down and serve as your back up, especially since Mr. Doose has cleared to petition for the position of town selectman."

Luke just stood aside and allowed the odd man to enter, since neither of the other men could see him, he rolled his eyes and silently groused about being overruled at every turn. He would have to have words with Greene later. Introductions were made and a plan of action was put into motion so that the transition of Doose to shop owner and potential political figure was done in such a way as to not garner much attention outside of the small community.

Just as the impromptu meeting was finished, another knock, urgent enough to be classified as pounding sounded at the door. When Luke answered the door, he found a panicked high school student who looked to be white as a sheet. "What happened Joey?"

"It's your dad," The young man informed him on the verge of panic, "We heard a loud crash from the store room and found him on the floor. We think he collapsed. Miss Patty called an ambulance and they're on the way to Hartford General right now."

Luke simply nodded his understanding and instructed the boy to lock up the store, as soon as the young man was gone, he turned to the two other men in the office. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Gleason, he's all yours." Luke waved in Doose's direction before heading out the door and to the old green Chevy he shared with his father to make his way to the hospital.


	4. The First Dark Day

**December 4, 1989  
Stars Hollow Cemetery**

Luke shivered as he pulled is wool trench coat tighter around himself to ward off the chill. All of the town had shown, the reenactors had given their solute, and the grounds keepers had lowered his father into his final resting place beside his wife. The only indication that anything had happened at all was the slight mound of dirt before the double headstone upon which his mother and fathers birth and death dates were inscribed.

"Hey, Pops," Luke spoke quietly, almost reverently, "You found mom yet? Oh, who am I kidding, she was probably waiting for you at the pearly gates with her famous apple pie." He chuckled at the thought, "Thanks for putting up with me and Taylor and for understanding that I couldn't give you all the details. I do have to admit it was nice to come home, between New Mexico and my deployment, it was nice to not have to be in a desert any more, but I'm sure you're familiar with how nice it is to return home. I kind of like how practically nothing has changed since I was in high school."

Luke stood for a few more minutes as snow began to silently fall, dusting the ground in powdery white fluff. "I can't say I don't appreciate the newer additions to the town, Taylor notwithstanding. The gal that Mia hired while I was a way isn't hard to look at, I have to admit. I know you were helping her out, that rose wallpaper is nothing that Mia would have ever put in the Independence Inn. I just hope I can do the same if she needs it. The little girl who is always around her is adorable, but don't tell anyone I said so." Luke sighed in the silence hoping to clear the woman's image from his mind. "Liz came, did you know that? She brought Jess with her; he's got a huge chip on his shoulder the size of Staten Island. Can you blame him, though? Jimmy left when he was so young and Liz…" He shook his head sadly at his once vibrant sister who was now worn down and unnaturally skinny, "Well, I know she was your little angel, even after she ran off with that idiot ex-husband of hers. She hasn't been doing too well lately; she won't even talk about it, keeps insisting she's fine, that they're fine. I'm pretty sure she's doing more than smoking pot and drinking the occasional beer. I just wish there was some way I could help her." Luke shrugged, looking around uncomfortable with the amount of words issuing from his mouth, "Bet you never thought I could talk this much, huh? Well I miss you, take good care of Mom." Luke stood for just a moment more before laying a single rose on top of the double marker, placing his now numb hands in his pocket and quietly walking away.

Normally, he was painfully aware of his surroundings, but lost in his sorrow he didn't see the young woman with the long brown hair and striking aquamarine eyes or the little girl whose hand she held walked silently toward the fresh grave. He didn't see the bouquet of carnations that the small girl placed reverently on the newly turned earth. If he had, his heart would have been broken all over again for this small child who had lost one of her best friends and pseudo-grandparent. But as it was, he didn't see the girls bid their final farewells amid the gently falling snow, nor did he know the connection the three of them had through the gruff shop keeper with the teddy bear center.


	5. JavaJunkie

**March 1990  
Luke's Diner**

Luke was rushing around the diner, arms full of plates, amazed at how busy the lunch rush was but pleased that his little diner was doing so well for being so new. He was already at capacity when the bells on the door indicated the entry of a new customer. He quickly served the customers their food before heading back around the counter to take Kirk's order.

"Coffee!" The brunette demanded, interrupting the other man.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, I have to take this order right now, but I'll get to you in a minute." He replied as evenly as he could, as her bright blue eyes met his, nearly taking his breath away.

Apparently this wasn't good enough, as she continued to ramble on about how desperate she was for coffee. Cesar called out that another set of orders were up, and the woman followed him insisting that he give her coffee while he delivered the food. "You are starting to annoy me," He huffed, "Go take a seat, preferably quietly, at the counter and I'll be with you in a minute."

"What's your birthday?" The woman asked, undaunted.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I want to know your birthday."

"No, now go sit down!" He was starting to get annoyed.

"At least tell me your sign." She insisted.

"If I do, will you go sit down?"

"Yes," Came the response, it didn't help that the woman had the most innocent expression on her face, nearly undoing Luke's grumpy persona.

"Fine, I'm a Scorpio," He finally gave in. The woman nodded quickly and picked up a newspaper that Bootsy had left behind on the counter. She ran back, plucked the pen that had been resting behind Luke's ear and quickly jotted something down before ripping a piece out of the paper. Most of the town residents were shocked that Luke hadn't growled at her over this. Well, all but Miss Patty and Babette who were watching them with amused interest.

"Your horoscope, good sir." She said dramatically, handing the torn piece of paper over to him with a flourish before tucking the pen back behind his ear. Luke read it a little bemused; under where it said Scorpio, she had crossed out the words and wrote: _You will meet an annoying woman. Give her coffee, and she'll go away_.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he headed around the counter to the coffee pots, shaking his head as he poured coffee into a disposable cup and snapped on the lid. "Here."

"Thank you," The young woman smiled at him, not just any smile, but a hypnotizing grin that nearly stripped him of his ability to stand. "I'd hold onto that, if I were you." She said tapping the small piece of paper that was still between his thumb and forefinger, "It just might bring you luck someday." With another dazzling smile over her shoulder, she flounced out the door, and down the steps.

Not knowing exactly what to make of the strange and beautiful young woman who had just flown through his diner, he just shook his head and stuck the paper in his wallet before depositing the bills she had laid on the counter into the register. The bells rang again, bringing his attention to the front door again. It was her again, only she didn't come all the way in this time. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore." She smiled.

"Luke," he croaked. Clearing his throat, he repeated himself. "Luke Danes."

"Nice to meet you Lukey!" Lorelai beamed before turning again and running across the road towards Stars Hollow Primary school.

"Well I'll be," Miss Patty sighed to her friend, "I don't think I've ever seen our Luke look at another woman like that."

"Not even Rachel or my Moira," Babette agreed, nodding along enthusiastically. "Do you think he knows?"

"That he's in love with her?" Miss Patty watched as Luke did his best to change his goofy smile to his trademark grumpy scowl, "Not a chance, but it'll be very interesting watching him figure it out."

"I can't wait to tell Morey!" Babette crowed, putting her money down for her coffee and throwing a "Later shuga!" over her shoulder to Luke before running home to tell her husband the good news.


	6. Fare The Well, VH Caterpillar

**May 4, 1990  
Luke's Diner**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, the diner was slow, so Luke decided he could take some time to look over the books and finish up his weekly 'Taylor' report for the bureau. He called over his shoulder that Cesar had the floor and headed upstairs to the newly renovated office. He hated living in his parents' old house after his father passed. It seemed so empty without his mother's love and his father's big personality, not to mention between running the diner and doing his official Federal Marshal duties, it just seemed to be easier to find another place to live that was more suitable for his life style but he didn't want to rent either, he hated being indebted to others. Following that logic led him to sell the house and convert his father's old office into a studio apartment just perfect for a bachelor.

Once he sat down at the small oak table that was in the kitchen, it didn't take him long to finalize the books and write out that nothing of note had happened in the past week, or hell in the past three years since he and Taylor Doose had arrived in Stars Hollow. Signing the report and placing it and the books back in the safe with his service weapon, he headed back down stairs. He was just about to head behind the counter when he saw a small girl with light brown hair that had been pulled back into pigtails and pink and purple butterfly wings sitting on the steps leading up to the diner.

He didn't know much about children, too much noise and sticky jam hands kept him from ever getting too close to any, he hadn't even seen his nephew since the day they buried his father. He stood and watched her for a few more moments, realizing quickly that she was crying if the small shakes of her butterfly-winged shoulders were any indication. Not knowing what else to do, he quietly made his way out onto the steps and sat down next to her. "Hey." He said gently, trying not to spook the girl.

"Hi," she responded, wiping her tears before looking back up at the man beside her. Luke was shocked at the piercing blue eyes that met his. He was used to seeing those eyes when Lorelai made her thrice daily jaunts for coffee, but was unprepared to see this wide eyed girl with an exact match.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"No," she responded quietly, shaking her head back and forth emphatically.

"What's your name?"

"Lorelai, Rory, Gilmore"

"Well Lorelai Rory Gilmore," Luke smiled gently down at the girl, "I'm Luke Danes, nice to meet you. What happened that caused you to come crying on my doorstep?"

The little girl simply lifted her left hand and showed him the little green creature she reverently held in her tiny hand. "My caterpillar; he was supposed to make a cocoon and become a butterfly, but he fell trying to make his chrysalis and I think he's dead."

Luke looked thoughtfully at the small creature, taking Rory's small hand in his large one as he made a show of examining the tiny green body. "I think you might be right and I don't know caterpillar CPR." Rory gave him a watery smile at his tiny joke.

What they didn't know was that Lorelai had been walking over to the diner for her mid-afternoon caffeine dosage and had stopped and watched the man deal so gently with her daughter. "So the big bad grizzly is just a teddy bear underneath." She murmured to herself, smiling at the thought as she continued towards the pair quietly so as to not interrupt the moment between the two, struck by how similar his temperament seemed to be to his father. Hard, gruff exterior with a soft interior, she had even noticed on more than one occasion that he had the same eyes as the older Danes man, but with less laugh lines around his stoic, but beautiful, eyes.

"I think I have a small match box in the back that we can put him in." Luke suggested and was rewarded by a big smile from the girl.

"Really?" She asked eagerly. Luke just nodded in the affirmative, causing her to smile even bigger, if that was possible, "Do you think we could give him a proper funeral?"

"I don't see why not." Luke responded thoughtfully as he picked up a small, flat stone from the sidewalk, "I think I have some markers we could use to make him a proper headstone too." Standing up, he offered his hand to the girl, and led her into the diner and got her settled at a table before returning with the stone and a thin sharpie, "Can I trust you to not make a mess all over my tables?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Danes, I'll be very careful." Rory confirmed as Luke handed her the pen and went to find the match box he had promised.

A few minutes later, Luke returned downstairs carrying the matchbox and a small trowel. He quickly came to Rory's side, and crouched down, holding the box open so she could place the small body inside. Picking up the box and the small rock he put the trowel in his back pocket and held his hand out to Rory, "Shall we go pay our respects?"

"Yes, we shall," the girl responded smartly, taking his hand. Lorelai was just entering the diner as Luke and Rory were exiting. "Hi Mommy."

"Mommy?" Luke asked a little confused.

"Yes, Rory is my daughter." Lorelai confirmed before looking down at the girl, "Where are you and Luke going, Sweets?"

"We're going to a caterpillar funeral." Rory answered as if this was the only obvious reason for them to be going towards the park with a stone, a match box, and a trowel.

"Oh, of course." Lorelai nodded bumping her forehead with the palm of her hand as if to indicate that it was dumb to not realize this. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Sure!" Rory nodded, placing her other hand in her mother's as the trio quietly crossed over to the park and found a small patch just beneath one of the saplings. "I think this is a good place." Rory said, stopping and giving a thoughtful look at the small tree.

"You sure?" Luke asked gently. Rory just nodded as he let go of her hand and, placing the box and stone to the side momentarily, dug a small hole in the ground just big enough to serve as a final resting place for the caterpillar's makeshift coffin. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Yes please," Rory nodded as she gently lifted the small box and placed it in the ground before covering it with the disturbed earth. "We come today to say good bye to V.H. Caterpillar, he had a short but good life and we will miss him. I'm sure by now Grandpa William has found him a good place to build his chrysalis so he can become a butterfly angel." The small girl wiped a tear from her eye before turning back to Luke, "You can put the stone down now."

Luke was all but willing to comply. Pressing the stone into the ground, he stood up, placed the trowel back in his back pocket and dusted his hands off on his pants before looking at Lorelai and her mini-me daughter. "I don't know about you, but I could use some pie, how about you ladies?"

"Mmmm, pie!" The two said in unison, causing Luke to smile at them. Luke and Lorelai walked back towards the diner with Rory skipping a few feet in front of them, always mindful to stay close per her mother's instructions.

"Thank you," Lorelai said so quietly that Luke almost missed it.

"No problem," he blushed, "I can't bear to see a lady crying, even a little one. I do have a question though, V.H. Caterpillar?"

Lorelai just smiled, "You are clearly not around children enough." She laughed good naturedly, "It stands for Very Hungry Caterpillar, it's a children's book and one of Rory's favorites. Your father actually gave her the book a couple years ago."

"Huh," Luke nodded his understanding and continued with the girls back to the diner. "There's a bathroom right there so you can wash your hands," He informed them, nodding to the small door next to the curtain that lead to the storage room. When the ladies had shut the door behind them, he ran upstairs, taking them two at a time, to put away the small tool and wash his own hands.

Five minutes later the three of them were all seated around a rectangular red table enjoying their slices of apple pie, Rory drinking milk, Luke with an iced tea, and Lorelai with a coffee. They spoke quietly, both girls thanking him for helping them, and him demurring. What they didn't notice was that they were under the watchful eye of Miss Patty and Babette who stood just outside the diner window remarking at what a lovely family they made, even if Luke and Lorelai were too blind to see it.


	7. Chicken Pox and a Bag of Socks

**June 17 1992  
Luke's Diner**

It was a day just like any other day in the Hollow; people going about their business, tourists going from one porcelain unicorn store to another before stopping at Le Chat Club to look at the odd animal themed gifts that were for sale. The children of the town were still in school for another week due to a freak late spring blizzard that had closed the schools for a week, causing them to have to make it up no matter how antsy the kids were getting. The town gossips, Miss Patty and Babette were seated near the window, not so quietly chatting about the latest development, as they sipped their coffee.

Luke was even at ease, or as at ease as the former military man turned undercover Federal Marshal could be. He was half way across the diner, wiping down the tables for the hundredth time that day when the phone rang. "Luke's" He answered.

"I need your help." Came the response.

"Lorelai?" Luke recognized the voice, concern creeping in to his own as he recognized the worry in hers, "Oh God, Rory. Is Rory okay?" He hardly noticed that the conversation had caught the attention of the two ladies seated near the window.

"That depends on what you count as being okay." Lorelai countered, "The school just called, Rory has the chicken pox. I don't know what to do. I can't get away from the Inn; Michel's on vacation and Mia already went back to California, I'm on my own here."

"Do you need me to pick her up?" Luke guessed, "I had the chicken pox when I was her age."

He could almost feel the relief and gratitude melting off Lorelai at the suggestion. "Oh Luke, you don't have to do that. I was actually calling to see if you could help me track down Babette to get her."

"There's no need, Lee is coming in later; he and Caesar can deal with the diner. Thursdays are usually pretty slow around here." Luke explained. "I'll go get her right away, do I just pick her up or do I need a note or something?"

"First of all, I know you're lying." Lorelai pointed out, "It's league night at the bowling alley; this is one of your busiest nights, just ask Babette to get her."

Luke ducked into the kitchen, glad that Caesar had ducked out for a break just moments before. "Lorelai, it's okay, I can get her. It's Rory, she never gets sick, so she's likely to be just miserable and as much as you love Babette, she doesn't do quiet … well, unless she's getting gossip." He chuckled, "Just let me know when and where and I'll take Rory home, besides I still have the spare key from the last time I fixed your sink."

"Luke you are a life saver." Lorelai sighed, "I'll call the school right now and let them know you're coming. I'll be home as soon as I can so you can get back to the diner."

"Don't worry about that," Luke said firmly, "I've got it handled; I still remember a few things my folks did when Liz and I got the chicken pox when we were kids. I'll pick up some stuff at Doose's and then head over to the school to pick her up."

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai hung up feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders no small thanks to the attractive diner man.

"Hey ladies," Luke approached Miss Patty and Babette, "I have to take off, so Caesar is taking over the diner for a while. Please don't give him too much trouble."

"No problem, Doll," Babette raspy voice assured him, "What happened, is Rory okay?"

"She got sick at school and Lorelai can't get away." Luke explained, "I'm going to go get her and take her home and stay with her until Lorelai can get home."

"You were always such a good boy," Miss Patty waxed as Luke tried to turn away but the older woman was quick and grabbed his arm to stop him before continuing, "Your mother would be proud of what you do for our Gilmore Girls."

Luke ducked his head to hide the blush that rose at the praise before nodding silently and heading upstairs. Once he was disarmed and his guns were safely locked away in the safe, he headed down the back stairs to let Caesar know he was in charge. He decided it would be faster to just run across the street to Doose's for supplies before picking up the girl who had become like a daughter to him over the past couple years from school.

Despite what he'd assured Lorelai, he was at a loss the moment he stepped into the store. He vaguely remembered something about an oatmeal bath so grabbing a cart, he quickly made his way to where the cartons were lined up on the shelf. When he and Liz had gone through the same, it was winter he remembered his mom and dad making them wear mittens to keep from scratching, seeing a pack of socks on the next aisle, he decided to improvise and threw them in. Fifteen minutes later, under the watchful eyes of Taylor Doose – talk about your role reversal - he left with several bags loaded up with socks, oatmeal, calamine lotion, as well as all the fixings for comfort food that his mom used to make for him when he was sick. He quickly tossed the bags into the bed of his truck and sped off to the elementary school.

It felt a little like stepping into a time warp as he entered the office where Mrs. Denning sat behind the desk, the only difference this time was he was much taller than the last time he'd been in the office, and he wasn't in trouble. "Lucas?" The older woman looked up surprised, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you had a child here… or at all."

He just smiled awkwardly at the woman as he explained that he was there to pick up Rory. This must have rang a bell with the older woman who, after shuffling some papers around on her desk, found the note pad where she'd written that Miss Gilmore had called to give permission for the Diner owner to pick up the sick little girl. The older woman quickly rose from her desk and led him down the hall to the school infirmary.

For as small as the 7-year-old was, Luke's heart nearly broke at how little she looked curled up on the cot. He quickly stepped over to the bed and crouched down to her eye level before running his had gently over her dark brown hair. "Hey." He whispered to the girl.

"Luke?" Her cerulean eyes opened meeting his pale ones with a look of confusion, "Why are you here? Where's Mom?"

"She has no one to cover for her at the inn because Michel is still on vacation." He spoke softly as his hand continued to stroke the young girl's hair to comfort her. The older secretary and the middle aged nurse who looked on from the opposite side of the room almost couldn't believe their eyes at the gentility of the gruff diner owner with the little girl. "I offered to come get you. I bet your bed would be much more comfortable than this old cot. I think this has been here since before I went to school here."

His last statement brought a weak smile from the little girl. "I'm all itchy, and I'm hot, and my tummy hurts." She murmured softly.

"I know, Princess, I know." Luke smiled softly at her as he swung her backpack onto his shoulder, "Let's get you home. Can you stand up?"

Rory nodded before slowly sitting up and going to stand, only to find a moment later moving under her own power was almost too much for her with as much as her body ached. Without waiting for her to ask Luke swept her up into a cradle carry and took her out to the truck as the women watched him in a new light.

It only took a few minutes to get to the Gilmore home, but it was long enough for Rory to drift back off to sleep. Grabbing his keys out of the ignition and swinging around to the other side of the cab, he picked the sleeping girl up laying her head on his shoulder as he balanced her book bag as well as some of the groceries in the other. He quickly unlocked the door and dropped the bags on the kitchen table before turning to Rory's room and laying her down on her bed and removing her shoes from her feet before covering her with the fluffy comforter. He figured she could sleep in her clothes until her mother came home. Placing a quick kiss on her fevered forehead, he went back out to the truck to grab the last few bags and set to work putting the groceries away in the barren cabinets.

He kept the door to the girl's room open so he could keep an eye on her, he watched her sleep, her sick little body curled up on itself. He was amazed at how seeing her so ill affected him, he would do anything to trade places with her just to see a smile on her face instead of the tears and whimpering she was doing in her sleep. He could only imagine how he would feel if it was his own child in that bed, the thought making him wonder where the girl's father really was. He quickly shook the thought from his head, not wanting to give into the anger that rose in his stomach that anyone would intentionally leave the Gilmore girls. The girl started to whimper even louder and Luke noticed her trying to scratch in her sleep.

He quickly grabbed a pair of socks from the bag he'd left on the counter as well as some rubber bands that he'd found on the small desk in the hall and placed one sock and rubber band combo over each of the girl's hands. He felt her head again to find she was burning up; not wanting to wake her to take any medicine figuring she would be better off sleeping, he grabbed a washcloth from a drawer in the bathroom and soaked it in cool water before placing it on the sick girl's forehead. He stroked the girl's soft hair gently until the whimpering stopped and she drifted deeper into sleep.

As the clock crept closer to 5pm, Luke figured he should probably make up some of the food he had brought. Lorelai would likely be hungry, no matter how much Sookie fed her at the inn, and Rory who had been asleep since they had arrived was probably going to be waking soon as well. Checking one more time on the sleeping form in the room, he quickly washed his hands and started to put together the ingredients for his mom's meatloaf. As the main course started to bake, he quickly pealed some potatoes, thankful he'd thought to grab some cookware and kitchen utensils at the market, before setting them to boil to be later made into mashed potatoes. He was just starting to toss the salad when he heard the front door open and close as a very tired Lorelai entered the house.

"Luke?" She called softly so as to not disturb her daughter.

"Kitchen," He called back just as softly.

The sight of him standing in her kitchen cooking, caused Lorelai's breath to catch in her throat at the domesticity before her. If she didn't know any better it would have been as if they were a family, her coming home to her sexy husband who loved nothing more than to cook for his wife and daughter. She smiled softly at him as he returned the look before nodding towards the kitchen counter where a glass of shiraz sat waiting for her, the bottle sat nearby.

"I figured you probably needed something to wind down after the day you had." Luke said in explanation as he finished putting the salad together and drained the now soft potatoes.

"How is she?" Lorelai leaned against the counter as she sipped from her glass.

"She fell asleep in the truck on the way home, she's been asleep ever since. I let her sleep in her clothes, I figured it was best for you to help her in to her pjs." Luke blushed. Lorelai simply nodded before setting her glass down and disappearing into Rory's room to help her out of her school clothes and into some jammies. As Luke waited for her to return, he set to work on the potatoes, mashing them together with a little milk and butter before adding a pinch of salt and pepper to the mix.

By the time Lorelai returned, he was pulling the meatloaf from the oven to settle. He quickly set the table with the mismatched dishes he'd found earlier and brought the food as well as Lorelai's wine to the table. Lorelai's face softened as she watched his simple movements around the kitchen, "Aww, Luke, you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to." He said, setting the potatoes and casserole dish down on the table, "How's the patient doing?"

"She's awake now still a little groggy and feverish. I got her to take some Tylenol, hopefully that will help with the fever."

Luke simply nodded as he served up the meal, taking a moment to put some potatoes in a bowl and bring them into Rory, explaining that the meatloaf might be hard to swallow if her throat was sore. When he returned, the friends resumed their dinner, talking amicably, mostly about the sick little girl in the next room. "Oh, I got some oatmeal for baths, I seem to remember my mom doing that when Liz and I got sick like this."

"Oh, thanks. I didn't even think of it." Lorelai smiled at him, the smile not reaching her eyes, "And thank you for dinner, and everything. I'll pay you back." She promised, although not knowing how she would do that with her finances as tight as they were.

"No you won't." Luke responded firmly, "It wasn't that much anyway." He stood and cleared the dishes, taking time to wrap the left overs and put them in the fridge. When he started towards the sink Lorelai protested saying that he'd spent all day taking care of a sick little girl and cooked on top of it; she wasn't going to let him do the dishes too. They argued for a few minutes before reaching the compromise that she would wash and he would dry the dishes.

They worked in amicable silence for a few more minutes before Lorelai looked up at him, he'd taken off his hat at dinner, an old habit from when he was growing up that was only reinforced during his time in the Marines and his hair was plastered at odd angles on his head making Lorelai chuckle for a moment before regaining her composure. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" He shrugged.

"What's with the socks?"

"Well, it being summer, there were no mittens for sale," Luke explained, "I had to improvise. They're to keep her from scratching herself."

Lorelai just nodded her understanding, a moment later she heard Rory calling her. The poor girl was miserable, itchy and achy all over. Figuring that an oatmeal bath and some of the calamine lotion were in order, she guided the girl down the hall and into the bathroom to start her soaking. A half hour later, she put lotion on every little red dot and helped her daughter into a set of shorts with ducks on them and long sleeved shirt on the girl before putting new socks on the her hands.

When the Gilmore girls got back to Rory's room, they found Luke hunched over the bed, smoothing out a fresh pair of sheets on the bed. The pale blue sheets with yellow ducks matched the shorts that the little girl was now wearing. After putting a new blanket on the bed and turning it down, he gathered the old bedclothes and turned to head towards the washing machine. "Um," The man blushed, "I figured fresh, cool, sheets would feel better against the itchiness than the old ones. I'm, um, going to just drop these in the washer and head out." He smiled awkwardly as he passed the Gilmore girls.

After starting the load, he returned to Rory's room to find Lorelai snuggled up with the girl, both fast asleep. He gently pulled the blanket up of their sleeping forms and brushed the hair out of Lorelai's eyes before kissing Rory on the forehead. Knowing someone would have to change over the laundry eventually, and seeing that it was getting pretty late at night, Luke decided it would probably be best to crash on Lorelai's couch. He didn't think she would mind, or at least he hoped she wouldn't. He quietly set to preparing coffee for Lorelai so that he could just start it for the lovely caffeine addict in the morning. He prepared a few things for breakfast and changed the sheets over to the dryer before grabbing a blanket and pillow from the hall closet. Once he kicked of his shoes and settled in for the night, he was out.


	8. Fevers and Fathers

**June 21** **st** **1992  
Luke's Diner**

It had been three days since Rory had been sent home with the chicken pox and Luke had been there every day since, and every night. Despite the fact he'd been sleeping on the not so comfortable couch, and despite Lorelai's insistence that they trade sleeping areas, people were starting to talk. It had started with East Side Tilly seeing Luke heading toward the Crap Shack Friday night and not leaving until Saturday morning. Taylor had, ironically, even pulled him aside to talk to him about his inappropriate behavior. Luke figured it was better just to ignore the gossips, but at the same time, he didn't want rumors to cause Lorelai issues either.

This morning wasn't any different. Luke had left Lorelai's house to open the diner for the Father's Day crowd. Of course since one of the subjects of the rumor was right in front of them, the gossip mill was really grinding away. Finally it got to be too much for Luke. "Alright, everybody listen up!" He shouted, the resulting silence so intense you could hear a pin drop. "I don't know what you think you know or saw, but there is nothing inappropriate going on between Lorelai and myself. I have been helping with Rory who is very sick. While it's true I have been sleeping there, I have been on the couch and Lorelai has been either with Rory or in her own bed. I would very much appreciate it if you would stop with this nonsense."

He had expected some pushback from the town's people, but what he hadn't anticipated was one of the town's most renowned gossips to speak up on his behalf. "It's true," Babette rasped, "He's been nothing but a gentlemen. I should know, our living room window lines up just perfectly with Lorelai's. He makes sure the girls are fed and taken care of then he lays down on the couch and drifts off watching the Red Sox high lights on the news."

"Thank you, Babette," Luke gave her an appreciative smile. "Now you may return to your meals, but I swear the next person who so much as breathes a word hinting that anything untoward is happening between her and I will get a swift kick to the ass and no take out. Understood?" The customers simply nodded before refocusing on celebrating or reminiscing over their fathers. Luke could almost hear his own father's voice commenting in his own gruff way that he was proud of Luke taking care of his girls. Luke had learned shortly after they had buried V.H. Caterpillar that 'Grandpa William' was indeed his own father who had taken the young girl under his wing. He couldn't help wonder if the man had done that in anticipation of getting some granddad time in with his son's future family before he passed on.

The phone rang behind him, shaking him from his reverie. It was Lorelai who was in a panic. Rory's temperature had spiked again and the poor girl was delirious. Luke grabbed Ben, one of the teenaged boys who often worked after school bussing tables and asked him to pick up a shift before turning the diner over the Caesar for the rest of the day. Luke hopped into his truck and tore through town to get to his girls.

The green Chevy had barely stopped when he jumped out and ran into the house. "Lorelai?"

"In Rory's room." Came the response.

"How bad?"

"104," Lorelai looked at him sadly. "I think I need to take her to the hospital."

"I think so too." Luke agreed, stepping past the worried mother and lifting the little girl, cradling her against his chest. Despite the severe circumstances, Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the way he took charge but was so gentle with her little girl. They quickly made their way to the truck. Luke got Rory settled in between her mother and himself as he backed out of the driveway and headed toward Hartford Pediatric Hospital.

As soon as Luke whipped into a spot, he sent Lorelai running toward the Emergency room while he got Rory out of the truck and carried her in. As he was walking up behind Lorelai, Rory awoke enough to look at him through hazy eyes. "Daddy," she murmured, "Can I have more mashy flatoes please?"

Lorelai was surprised, not only at the Rory's use of a long-forgotten childhood term for mashed potatoes but at the fact that the girl had called Luke 'Daddy.' She didn't even call Christopher that, it was always just Christopher or Dad. What shocked her even more was Luke's response, he just looked at the girl without hesitation and smiled.

"Tell you what, Baby Girl. If you are good and let the doctors help you feel better, I'll make you mashy flatoes until the cows come home." He kissed the girl's forehead as he carried her over to a nearby row of chairs and sat with her still held in his arms, "Sound good?"

The girl just nodded and whispered "Thank you, Daddy," before drifting back to sleep again as she curled up in Luke's lap; tears threatened to spill from Lorelai's eyes as she turned back to the duty desk and explained to the nurse that her daughter had a very high fever and was delirious. An orderly and nurse soon called the girls back, but Rory would not release her hold on Luke's neck, so he went too.

A few hours later, Luke was back pacing the waiting room, anxious for the results of the tests that had been run on the blue eyed girl who held such a hold on his heart along with her mother. Soon a doctor came out, "Luke Danes?" The man asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He nodded, walking toward the man who looked to be about his age.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Evan Grant. Rory is asking for you." The man explained as he indicated for Luke to follow, "She keeps asking for Daddy, her mother insists that she means you. I knew both Lorelai and Christopher growing up, or at least their families so I know a little bit about how that little girl came to be. Enough to question if she was still delirious when she asked for you by the name 'Daddy' but her fever has come down quite a bit to a safer range. But she keeps insisting on you."

Luke nodded at the man's explanation as quietly followed the doctor through the labyrinth that was the emergency room exam areas toward where Rory was being kept under observation.

"How long have you and Lorelai been together?" The young doctor asked.

"Oh, no, we're not together." Luke stammered, "We're just friends."

"Uh huh, and I'm the tooth fairy." Evan quipped they turned yet another corner. The moment Luke saw the little girl curled up on her mother's lap as Lorelai reclined on the bed, Luke's face went through a thousand different expressions at once, worry, fear, anger, compassion, before settling on the expression of a man in love with his family. "Oh man, you've really got it bad, don't you?" Dr. Grant asked.

"You have no idea," Luke answered before crossing to the bed and kissed the little girl's forehead, relieved that she wasn't anywhere near as hot as she had been just a few hours prior. Lorelai simply handed the girl over to him as they changed positions so that she was standing and he was reclined on the bed somehow aware that this was the only way the girl would relax in the turmoil that was the emergency room. "Hey Baby Girl."

Rory just smiled dreamily and murmured, "Daddy, mashy flatoes, please."

Luke pulled the girl close to his chest before wiping a stray tear from his eye, unsure if it was spawned from hearing her use that name for him or if it was just relief that she was doing better. "I promise, as soon as we get home, you will get mountains and mountains of mashed potatoes." He whispered to the girl.

"He's really good with her, Lorelai." The doctor whispered from his position next to her. The only response the doctor got from her was a silent nod as she got lost in her own thoughts.

Watching the scruffy man with her daughter made Lorelai melt from the inside out. She had wished on every star since she was 17 and prayed every night, up until recently, for Christopher to step up and be the father that Rory needed. It should have been Chris whispering these promises into their daughter's ear. The anger that rose in her throat quickly subsided as another thought drifted through her head. _What if I had met Luke when I was 16, and what if he had been Rory's father; would he have run away too or would he have stayed?_ Lorelai knew deep down what Luke's reaction would have been if he had been the one instead of Christopher. He would have held her and told her everything was going to be okay, probably would have gone out with his father and gotten all the baby stuff they could get their hands on.

Lorelai smiled to herself at the thought, but then frowned knowing that her fantasy was all that it was, a fantasy. Rory's father was nowhere to be found, wouldn't even respond to the multiple phone calls that she had placed or messages that she had left. Instead they had Luke, the strong, dependable, gruff grizzly of a diner owner who, like his father before him was really just a big soft teddy bear at heart.

"You know how much he loves you right?" Evan asked.

"No, he doesn't love me." Lorelai smiled quietly watching as Luke, who had fallen asleep with Rory still tightly held in his arms, snored quietly, "His father was like a grandfather to Rory before he passed away. Luke is just watching out for us like his old man would have wanted him to."

"Is that what you have to tell yourself to keep from admitting you love him to?" The observant doctor pushed.

"Yes, no, maybe," Lorelai stumbled for words before finally sighing, "I don't know. I don't know if I love him or if we're just really good friends. Maybe I have just hoped and dreamed for Rory to have a father who isn't a flake that I've grabbed onto the first man close to my age that showed her any sort of tenderness."

"Lorelai, if you were seeing what I'm seeing, you wouldn't be doubting any of it. For the record, I would say this guy is way better for you than that little punk of a sperm donor; if for no other reason than he's here and Christopher is not." The doctor shook his head before switching to a more professional manner, "We'll keep an eye on her for a little longer and if her temperature stays the same as it is now or better yet drops, we'll release her to go home." With that the doctor pulled the curtain and excused himself from the exam area.

Taking a step closer to the bed, Lorelai brushed the hair away from Rory's face which made the girl shift a bit; in turn, Luke's arms tightened their hold on the little girl so as to keep her from falling. The automatic reaction proved just how much he cared for the little girl that even in his sleep, he was protecting her. Lorelai, emboldened by the fact Luke was asleep and unaware of her standing there, brushed his hair behind his ear where it had slipped from the now disheveled ball cap. She slowly traced her fingers over his jawline and across his lips before laying her hand on his cheek.

Luke stirred, eyes fluttering as he gained focus, causing Lorelai to jump back a fraction of an inch. "Hi," he smiled softly, still half asleep.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled back. To Luke she looked like an angel with the lights of the exam room framing her head creating a halo effect. "The doctor said that if her temperature doesn't go up in the next little bit, we can take her home."

"Good," Luke nodded before dropping a kiss on Rory's head, partly to comfort the little girl who was now starting to stir in his arms, and partly to check that she wasn't any warmer. He was relieved that she felt even cooler than when he'd first come back.

"Good." Lorelai agreed. "Do you want me to take her so you can get up?"

"No, that's okay." Luke shook his head, "Unless you want to, I just mean, if they're going to release her in a little while, it would make no sense to switch and risk waking her. She hasn't slept this well since she got sick."

"No, she hasn't." She agreed, looking again at the man and child made, if there was a better word than perfect for it, she would use it to describe the picture it painted. "Let's let her sleep."

Luke just nodded. "Here," he said shifting over some in the small bed, "How about you sit here so you can be near when she wakes up."

Lorelai nodded and quietly climbed into the bed, settling next to Luke, grateful for the rails that kept them from falling out of either side of the bed. Their whole sides from shoulder to knee were pressed tightly together as Rory was shifted so that she was cradled in Luke's arm with her lower body across both their laps. They must had drifted off because when she awoke, she found she was curled up against Luke, head on his shoulder, arm draped over Rory's waist and her knee down to her ankle was laid across his. Luke had also adjusted in the night and now had one arm holding Lorelai to his side, his hand softly skimming over the bare skin of her upper arm that was exposed due to her tank top. Luke's other arm was still holding Rory in a gentle but firm hold just below the girl's shoulder blades. Rory now lay curled up against her mother but snuggled against the man's chest. She was still fast asleep; breathing deeply.

At some point a nurse or someone had removed their shoes and covered the trio with a thin grey blanket. "Good morning," Luke breathed, noticing that Lorelai was starting to stir. He didn't want to have to let her go, and the intimacy of their embrace would be forgotten or at least ignored and avoided awkwardly.

"Morning," Lorelai murmured, "I need coffee."

Luke just smiled at her as the nurse pulled the curtain just enough to walk through before pulling it closed again. "Oh good, you're up." She said cheerfully. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, looks like little Rory's temperature is out of the danger zone so you can take her on home. I'll go get the release forms for you."

"We're not…" Lorelai started, but the too chipper nurse had already slipped past the cloth barrier. Sighing she took in how they had all pieced together and started trying to figure out how to extract herself or Luke without waking her sleeping child.

Luke saw her brows draw close together and nose wrinkle as she thought. _I wonder if she knows how adorable she looks when she does that_. He mused to himself, thinking better of saying anything to her. Luckily for both of them, Rory started to wake at that moment.

"Mom?" She asked lifting her head from Luke's chest, "Luke? Where are we?"

"Hey Sweets," Lorelai cooed, wiping away the wispy hairs that lay across her daughter's face, "You got really sick last night and we had to see the doctor. We're at the hospital right now. Luke was nice enough to drive us."

"Hey Princess, how you feeling?" The man in question smiled warmly down at her as they all started to shift, slowly making their way to a sitting position, Lorelai and Luke squeezed side by side, his arm over her shoulders with Rory balanced on their inside legs, head leaned back on her mother's chest.

"I would really like some mashed potatoes," The girl sighed, "I'm really hungry."

"I promise, once we get home I'll make you some mashed potatoes." Luke promised, "Mountains and mountains of them."

At that moment the nurse swept back into the space with a clipboard of paperwork and instructions for Lorelai to read over and sign. A few moments later, they were walking out of the ER towards the old green Chevy. Rory still didn't feel up to walking the distance so Luke was carrying her. Lorelai watched as Luke gently placed the girl into the middle seat, the sun rising behind him. _If only this were real life._ Lorelai thought to herself before releasing a sigh and climbing into the cab of the old truck for Luke to drive them back home. _If only…_

 **** A/N: Mashy Flatoes were what my baby sister (who is now 27 so I guess "baby" wouldn't be the right term, oh well) used to call mashed potatoes as a child, so I can't take credit for the term.**

 **Regarding the last chapter, I know there's another fic based around Luke helping out with Rory when she has the chicken pox which mentions him changing her sheets as Lorelai gives Rory an oatmeal bath. I don't remember who wrote it, and I hope I didn't offend them by borrowing the idea, it just seemed like a perfectly Luke thing to do; caring disguised as practicality. ****


	9. Father-Daughter Dance

**June 19, 1993  
Luke's Diner**

Everyone in Stars Hollow were in a frenzy getting the last minute details together for the annual Father-Daughter Dance in the town square. Well, everyone that is except Luke who had nothing to do with the event this year as Sookie from the Independence Inn volunteered to provide the refreshments for the dance. Looking out the large picture windows of the diner, Luke could see Taylor standing at the foot of the gazeebo instructing a very precariously perched Kirk in how to hang the twinkle lights that were strung from the structure to the light polls surrounding the park. He made a quick mental note to speak with the peculiar agent about how it was impossible to protect their charge if he was injured himself.

Luke's thoughts were disrupted by the bells of the diner door as Lorelai and Rory walked in. To be more accurate, Lorelai walked, Rory skipped, pranced, and pirouetted excitedly, a joyful smile shining off her 8-year-old face.

"How are you ladies this morning?" He asked smiling at the pair as he poured a cup of coffee for Lorelai, no longer having to ask if she wanted any at this point.

"Wonderful!" Rory beamed, "I can't wait for the dance tonight. Dad is coming in just to go with me."

"That's really exciting, Kid." Luke nodded, trying to suppress the jealousy that rose in his chest, "Do you want some hot chocolate? I think I still have some warm on the stove."

"Yes, please."

"So polite," Lorelai mused, "How are you my child?"

Rory and Luke just rolled their eyes at the elder Gilmore girl as Luke carefully poured the warm thick liquid into a mug for Rory. When she went to reach for it, he pulled it a way with a smile for a moment as he added a large handful of marshmallows and an equally huge tower of whipped cream to the already sweet drink.

"Wow, marshmallows _and_ whipped cream?" The young girl sighed happily, "This really is a good day."

"I'm glad I could make it even better for ya." The gruff man smiled down at her.

"Why, Luke Danes," Lorelai teased, "You big softie."

"It's a special day, her father doesn't come to town all that often," _or at all_ Luke finished the thought to himself. "And I'm not soft."

"Dirty," Lorelai teased, making him blush slightly at the double entendre.

"Lorelai," He protested, giving a meaningful look toward Rory who was doing her best to drink her cocoa and not get messy.

"Oh lighten up, Lukie," Lorelai dazzled him with a smile before turning to her daughter, "You almost done, Sweets? We still have to put the finishing touches on your dress."

"Yep!" Rory nodded emphatically before polishing off the rest of her cocoa and hopping down off her stool. "Thanks Luke!"

"Wait!" Luke stopped them, handing a napkin to Rory when they looked at him curiously. "You have whipped cream on your nose." He explained.

"Oops," Rory laughed, accepting the square paper napkin and wiping off her face, "Thanks again, Luke"

With a grateful look over her shoulder, as Luke held the door for them, Lorelai led her daughter out of the diner and towards home. Luke couldn't help but stand in the door way and watch as they crossed to the park and then again on the other side heading towards their home that Lorelai lovingly referred to as 'the crap shack.' Although he knew there was rarely any traffic in the small town as most folks preferred to walk around their small hamlet, he didn't go back inside until they were safely on their street heading home.

By 7pm, the dance was in full swing as the sun slowly made it's descent from the sky. Luke was wiping the counter down, anticipating closing early since most of the town were across the street at the dance. The sound of protesting bells and a slamming door caught his attention as a very distraught Lorelai came barging in.

"Let me use your phone," Her request came out more of a demand than she'd meant it to, but she didn't care.

"Is it long distance?" Luke asked as calmly as he could, concern tinting his words.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded, flicking her eyes to where her daughter sat dejected on a park bench, her pretty pale blue dress spread around her, "But it's important."

Luke, having picked up on the reason for the distress simply nodded his consent and went into the main dining area to wipe down tables to give her some semblance of privacy. He still couldn't help but hear her side of the conversation, he slowed his actions and listened, all the while trying to convince himself that it was out of concern for his friend rather than wanting to be protective of the woman he secretly loved.

Lorelai sighed as she picked up the receiver and punched in the number that she hoped against hope would be answered by a machine, only to be disappointed when he picked up the phone. "Why am I not surprised that you answered? ... I should have known you would still be home… Chris you promised. Not only did you promise me, but what's worse you promised her… Do you have any idea how excited Rory was, or how much you hurt her by not showing up? Do you even care? ... Don't you 'come on Lor' me, I have every right to be upset with you right now… You can't keep doing this to her, you can't keep making promises only to break her heart when you don't follow through… Yeah, fine, whatever. Goodbye, Christopher." She nearly growled the last as she slammed down the phone.

She turned towards the now empty kitchen, hoping to compose herself before going out and making excuses to her daughter as to why Christopher had, yet again, failed to follow through on his promises to both of them. When she turned back around, she almost didn't notice that Luke was missing, thinking that he must have gone into the stock room to grab something or give her some privacy. Unfortunately she really could use her best friend right now, but she knew he was probably busy with his – empty- diner. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the cool spring night.

Rory knew her dad wasn't coming, her suspicions confirmed by the look on her mother's usually cheerful face. Her mom had her 'Chris screwed up again' face on. "No dad?" She asked.

"No dad," Lorelai confirmed, shaking her head sadly before offering her hand to her daughter as they both fought to hold back tears.

Before they could get too far, the heard Luke's warm baritone call out to them. "Wait," was all it took for them to turn back towards him. What they saw wasn't their usual Luke, clad in jeans, plaid shirt, and baseball cap, this Luke had his head uncovered with his brown hair combed and wore a dark suit with a light blue tie that not only matched his eyes but the exact shade of Rory's dress. "You can't leave before I get my dance." He said simply, offering his head toward the younger girl. "May I have this dance?"

Rory smiled through her tears as Luke guided her towards the dance floor. Part way there, he pulled a cloth handkerchief from his pocket to dry her eyes before returning the square from whence it came. "I can't stand to see princesses cry," Was all the explanation he gave.

Lorelai's own water eyes matched that of her daughter as she watched the gruff diner owner spin and twirl her littler girl across the dance floor. The smiles and mutual affection on their faces would have made it seem to any outsider that they truly were father and daughter despite the whole of the town knowing differently. She felt her heart skip a beat as they both looked over and waved to her from the dance floor, smiles spread across their faces as they slow danced to _Butterfly Kisses_. She felt herself fall even more in love with the charming man who was always there for her daughter and for her, not that she would ever say anything to him. She didn't want to lose him as a friend so she contented herself by watching the two as they made their way, laughing, spinning and smiling around the dance floor.


	10. Sign of the Times

**September 15, 1995  
Luke's Diner**

 _…I'm tellin' ya, Morey that girl of ours is goin' places. She'll make captain in no time…_

 _…I don't care how much I'm already down, put 3K on the Cubbies…_

 _…When he handed me the pencil, our fingers touched, and it was like magic…_

 _…I'm telling you, the foundation is cracked, it has to be replaced…_

 _Luke, can you hear me?_

"Ah!" Luke shouted, jumping at Kirk's voice echoing through the earpiece he was wearing, and hearing the feedback from the unit being too close to Kirk, and by extension the similar ear piece that he wore. "Of course I can hear you. You're two feet away." He groused.

"No, did you hear me in the ear piece?"

"Yeah," Luke admitted, "As well as every call on a cellphone within half a block from here."

Kirk was cut off from responding further when the bells above the diner door rang and Lorelai danced over to the counter, "Hey there, Luvah," She smiled before kissing him before God and everyone, "I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours," Luke blushed slightly, ducking his head.

"A few lonely, Luke-less, coffee-less hours," Lorelai whined as Luke chuckled and poured her a cup.

"So I was thinking, the outdoor theatre is playing the new Mike Meyer's film," Luke suggested, "I was thinking we could go down…"

"Dirty," Lorelai half growled before sipping her coffee almost as if she was unaware of the affect her tone had on him. A half second later, she graced him with a dazzling smile, "I would love to go with you."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7." Luke smiled back, "I was thinking we could park on the hill again, you liked it there last time, right?"

"Double dirty," Lorelai teased, a blinding smile on her lips, before leaning over the counter again and giving him a brief, "Gotta get back to the Inn before Michel offends a guest or 50. I'll see you tonight, Luvah."

Luke just chuckled, "Okay, see you tonight."

Kirk, had walked away at some point, which relieved the feedback issue, but Luke was feeling like he was slowly going insane at the voices in his head courtesy of the earpiece, he knew he had to do something, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He quickly picked up the landline and dialed, "Kirk, you still have that sign shop going? I need to place an order to be delivered ASAP."

 **September 16, 1995  
Luke's Diner**

It had been a few hours since Luke had hung the 'No Cellphones' sign behind the counter and had receive only a little push back from his normal patrons. When any one challenged him, he shut them down with a simple explanation that the devices were disruptive to other customers. However, Lorelai hadn't been in yet.

"Luke! Love of my life, I require sustenance!" She sang as she flitted through the door before giving him a quick kiss and perching on one of the stools.

"Hey," He smiled at her, "The usual?"

"Yep!" She chirped, as Luke turned to pour her coffee. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Luke asked innocently, putting down her coffee, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The sign." Lorelai responded as if talking to her daughter, "The white one with a picture of a cell phone with a big red circle and slash over it. Are you saying I can't use my cell phone in here?"

"It disrupts the other customers." He grunted before turning to pick up and order, hoping that she would just drop the subject.

"No it doesn't, no one cares when everyone is on their cell phone." She protested.

"Not everyone has a cell phone." He reminded her.

"Luke, I think you're the only one in town that is still stuck in the dark ages, even Mia has a cell phone." Lorelai persisted, following him as he delivered food to the other tables.

"Rory doesn't."

"Something I'm rectifying next month."

"She doesn't need a cell phone, she's 10 and the town is all of 2 square miles." Luke pointed out evenly, "And if there were an emergency she couldn't go more than 50 feet without running into another person."

"What if she was hurt and had to get a hold of me and couldn't because I didn't answer my cellphone?" She asked, sliding back onto her stool as Luke grabbed her order and dropped it in front of her.

"The door is 10 feet away you could step away, barring that, there's a land line." Luke huffed, leaning on the table, "Not to mention the rumor mill here is faster than any cell service anyhow. I'm sure she'd be able to get a hold of you."

"But what if she didn't know that?" Lorelai protested.

"She has had the diner number memorized since she was 6, I doubt she's forgotten it." Luke countered.

"But…"

"No cellphones." Luke said, a note of finality tinting his voice. Suddenly a loud shout came from the direction of Doose's Market followed by the loud retort of a gunshot. "Everyone, get down!" Luke shouted, running around the counter as he pulled his service weapon of his holster. He vaguely heard Lorelai's surprise at his having a gun, but figured he would deal with it later.

Kirk came running up about the same time, looking as if he was lost as to what to do. "Gleason, where's your weapon?" Luke demanded.

"I…" The man looked at him awkwardly, "I think I forgot it at home."

"You really are useless, go to the diner and make sure everyone is safe." Luke huffed out the instructions as he slowly made his way to the market, every part of him on high alert. A moment later, a man in dark jeans, a black shirt, and sunglasses came out of the store, a gun in one hand and a grocery sack in the other. The man also had the arm that held the bag wrapped around a woman recognized as Mrs. Larson, one of the women who worked at one of the porcelain unicorn stores down the street. She was sobbing hysterically.

"Drop your weapon," Luke commanded, his gun trained on the thief's shoulder.

"Not gonna happen." The other man said, pulling Mrs. Larson in tighter so as to block off as much of his body as he could.

"Let her go, and you'll be free to leave." Luke bargained, hearing sirens in the distance.

"You can't make that promise," the other man scoffed, you're not police. Luke noticed the man was nervous, despite the bravado he was trying to show, the slight tremor in his shooting hand was evidence enough.

"That may be, but I assure you, I do have the authority to promise you the chance to leave; if you leave now." Luke spoke low and calm. "All you have to do is release that poor woman and walk away."

"Why, so you can shoot me in the back?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." Luke shook his head slightly, aware that nearly all the town was watching him. "I promise, if you let her go, you can walk away. I don't care about whatever it is you took."

The other man stared at him silently for a few moments before snarling "Fine," and quickly releasing the woman, who fell to the ground.

 _Bang! Bang!_ No one knew who shot first, all they knew was that both men were on the ground. Lorelai was the first out of the door and was at Luke's side. She saw that he was bleeding and quickly tore off the sweater she'd been wearing leaving her in only her thin camisole as she pressed the sweater to his shoulder in an effort to stop the bleeding, hoping against hope that she was doing the right thing.

Luke, who had been knocked out when his head hit the sidewalk, slowly came to. A burning sensation in his shoulder and a woman's tears hitting his chest were the first things that registered. The woman was saying something, but it wasn't very clear for a moment, eventually the ringing in his ears ceased enough that he heard her voice softly sobbing the word "Stupid" over and over again.

"Lorelai…" He whispered, his eyes opening and bringing her image slowly into focus, the stray wisps of her once styled hair created a halo around her head. _My angel_ Luke thought to himself before her face came into sharp focus, her features shifting between anger, sadness, relief, and fear. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

Before Lorelai could respond, the ambulances pulled up and medics jumped out one crew running to check out the thief, and the other to check out Luke. They made quick work of assessing him before loading him up on a gurney and into the waiting truck. He saw Rory run up to her mom, fear and sadness on her face as she embraced her mother. He barely had time to wave at his girls before the doors shut and the vehicle sped away towards Hartford General.


	11. Hospitals and Heroes

**September 16, 1995  
Hartford General**

Luke had just about had it here, the beeping machines, the smell, the constant fussing of the nursing staff was enough to drive a man insane. Sure he'd hit his head, necessitating the 24-hour hospital stay to make sure he didn't have a concussion, but was it really necessary for every nurse under 40 to take his vitals or check on his wounds? Didn't they have anything better to do? Surely there were more patients than just him needing their attention.

He'd had his fill of hospitals years ago when his mom died and then again just a few years ago when his father passed away both from drawn out illnesses, he would have loved more than anything to get out of here… or at least have a reason other than his own disgruntlement to yell at the staff. It wasn't that they were incompetent, far from it, it hadn't taken the ER nurse more than twenty minutes to remove the bullet and stitch his, now bandaged, shoulder up.

Luckily the only things that could break him of his mood came swinging through the door of his room. He couldn't help but smile when he saw them, "Hey, there are my girls." He said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh, Luke," Cried Rory, running to his side and carefully hugging him so as to not jostle his injured shoulder or bump the IV line that was attached to his right arm. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay, kiddo," He reassured her, stroking her hair with his good hand, "It wasn't more than a flesh wound, they only kept me here to make sure I didn't hurt my head too much when I fell."

"Yeah, but even the black night claimed his injuries were flesh wounds when all he had was stumps for appendages." Rory protested.

"Thankfully, Luke isn't a Monty Python character," Lorelai quipped, "And that he has such a thick head."

Rory just nodded and moved to the side so that her mother could take her place as she took a seat in a nearby chair. She was quickly absorbed in _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ , it was the third time reading through the whole series, and she'd already finished _A Horse and His Boy_ and _The Magician's Apprentice._

"Speaking of being thick headed, what the hell were you doing running out there like that?" She demanded, her blue eyes turning to ice, "I know you're not stupid, and you damn well better not have a death wish because, if you get yourself killed pulling another stunt like that, so help me God, I will bring you back to life and kill you again!"

"Glad to know you care," Luke quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rory, would you wait for me in the hall, please?" Lorelai's words coming out more order than question, luckily the 9-year-old knew better than to question. She simply closed her book and went to sit in the hallway.

"What were you doing with a gun anyway?" Lorelai demanded, as soon as she heard the door latch closed. "I didn't even know you knew how to shoot. Nice shot, by the way, the other guy wasn't as lucky as you."

"Lorelai, I was in the Marines, of course I know how to shoot; it's not a skill you tend to forget." Luke pointed out, "I got to the range every Saturday morning, why do you think Caesar opens for me? And I own the gun, it's for situations like what happened today, self-defense and protection only."

"But how did I not know you have a _gun_?" Lorelai questioned him, "We've been dating for almost two years now, I should have been informed that you were armed, wait, how often are you armed?"

Luke sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation, but knowing they needed to talk about it, especially since he was seriously considering proposing to her sometime soon. "I'm almost always armed." He spoke as calmly as he could, "The one you saw me use today is usually holstered on my belt under my shirt."

"That's why you wear the flannels?" Lorelai mused.

"Partly, I also think they're comfortable." Luke nodded before patting the side of the bed indicating for Lorelai to sit down next to him. He took her hand as she did and looked right into her eyes, "I want you to know; I would never leave any of my weapons out where Rory or any child we may have or be around could easily get to it. I lock my guns away in my safe where no one but me can get to them. I do occasionally sleep with a small pistol in my bedside table, but it is always unloaded and my clip is kept in a separate place; that is also locked away when I am not in the apartment."

"But why do you have them in the first place? It's not like Stars Hollow has all that much of a crime rate, yesterday notwithstanding."

"I wish I could tell you," Luke shook his head sadly before meeting her eyes again. "I know it may take a while for you to trust me again, I should have told you from the get-go that I had weapons not only in my apartment, but on my person."

"Luke," Lorelai smiled weakly, "I do trust you, and I believe that if there was any way you could tell me everything, you would. I don't care why you feel the need to carry a gun, only that you felt it was necessary to hide that fact from me. You can't do that, especially when you are armed around my child."

"I would never hurt Rory," Luke repeated. "You know that."

"I know, but as her mother, I had the right to know." Lorelai reminded him, "It should have at least been mentioned when we started seeing each other. How many times have the three of us gone out together while you were armed?"

"I've never been armed when the three of us, or even the two of us, spent time together outside of the diner." Luke spoke evenly, "Part of the reason I would go and change before we would go anywhere was so I could put my gun back in the safe. Even after we're married, the safe will stay in the apartment, guns and all."

"After we're married?" Lorelai teased a little, "What makes you think I would want to marry you?"

"Because you love me," Luke said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're damn right I do," Lorelai smiled before giving him a soft kiss, "And you're damn lucky I do. I don't know who else would put up with you. And for the record, next time you propose, I expect you to do it right, candles, flowers, down on one knee, the works."

"Next time?" Luke asked

"You just mentioned getting married, generally a proposal precedes the actual wedding." Lorelai explained, "And you presuming that I would marry your stubborn ass doesn't count as a proposal."

Luke simply nodded his understanding as she rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I have to get back to the Inn, so I'll see you once you're released," Lorelai smiled, "If you need a ride, just let me know." She paused for just a brief moment before opening the door, "By the way, if it comes up again, the answer will likely be a positive one." With that she slipped through the door letting it close behind her with a light click as the latch caught.

The door didn't stay closed for long before Rory stuck her head in and said good bye before closing it again. He was glad the Gilmore girls left when they did because about fifteen minutes later, Director Green, Kirk, and two other marshals entered the room for the requisite debrief. Luke told them everything that had happened from hearing the shots to sending Kirk to keep an eye on the diner patrons, to the hostage and ultimately shooting the thief before ultimately being shot himself. As soon as that was complete, the marshals got up to leave, all except for Greene who told him to head home once he was released and to not officially report back to duty until he got the all clear from the doctors.

"You know that leaves just Gleason watching Taylor, right?" Luke asked the older man. "You sure that's the right thing to do?"

"Don't worry about that, the sheriff has already been briefed and has volunteered to keep an eye on him herself."

"Herself?" Luke was confused, "Um, hate to break it to ya, Director, but Tom Smith is a man."

"He retired; the interim sheriff is Moira Dell." Greene said simply, "You might know her."

"Know her?" Luke laughed, "We dated in high school, and have been friends for longer than that. Moira is probably one of the only people who could soundly whip my ass with or without military training. At least the county is in good hands again."

Green just nodded as he exited the room, pausing long enough to let the doctor come in to have Luke sign his release paperwork. A few hours later, Luke was back in his apartment, his service weapon which he'd dropped when he was shot had been returned to him by Moira herself and locked away. Luke didn't know what he was going to do with himself while his shoulder healed, but he knew that at some point his plans would have to include heading to Woodbridge Jewelers. If he knew anything, it was that if Lorelai was willing to revive him just to have the satisfaction of killing him again for being stupid enough to get killed, that she was the one he wanted by his side forever.


	12. Bedtime Stories

**September 16, 1995  
Crap Shack**

Lorelai breathed a heavy sigh as she followed Rory into the house. Wanting nothing more than to just relax, she plopped down on the couch and leaned against the pillows and threw her legs up on the couch. Rory took a similar position on the other side facing her mother their legs overlapping. They sat quietly for a few moments not knowing what to say about the events of the last 24 hours. Finally, Rory broke the silence.

"What were you and Luke talking about?" Rory asked.

"Hmm?"

"You looked pretty angry with him when you asked me to step out in the hall." Rory pointed out, "I'm assuming you worked it out, whatever it was, but did he do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Sweets." Lorelai smiled, "There were just a few things that happened yesterday that surprised me about him."

"So your talk was about him having a gun, right?" Rory pushed.

"Yeah, kind of." Lorelai admitted, "But more so it was the fact he didn't tell me that he had not only that one but at least one more in his apartment and that he is always armed when in the diner. I mean I send you in there all the time by yourself."

"It's not like Luke is going to shoot me." Rory gave her mom a look.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai shrugged, "But what if it had been you rather than me in the diner when the robbery happened?"

"I probably would have gotten down on the ground like you and all the other people did who were in there." The girl stated plainly, "Actully Luke probably would have had me barricaded in the apartment."

Lorelai knew her daughter was right and that Luke would do anything to protect the girl. Especially since as long as she could remember, Luke had treated her as if she was his own. He'd been more of a father to Rory than Christopher had, hell Christopher had never even been to Stars Hollow in the nearly 10 years that they had lived there. Luke even stepped up for the Father-Daughter Dance two years ago when Christopher, once again, shirked his fatherly obligations.

 _"Hello?" Came the voice of the man-child that was Rory's father._

 _"Why am I not surprised that you answered?" She huffed._

 _"Well it is my house." Christopher chuckled at the obvious statement._

 _"I should have known you would still be home."_

 _"I live here."_

 _"Chris, you promised. Not only did you promise me, but what's worse is you promised her." Lorelai was so exasperated with him._

 _"Sorry, something came up." Even he knew it was a weak excuse._

 _"Do you have any idea how excited Rory was, or how much you hurt her by not showing up?" Lorelai demanded, "Do you even care?"_

 _"C'mon, Lor, that's not fair…"_

 _"Don't you 'come on, Lor' me, I have every right to be upset with you right now."_

 _"There was something that came up the last minute that I couldn't put off." Christopher sighed._

 _"You can't keep doing this to her, you can't keep making promises only to break her heart when you don't follow through," She lectured him._

 _"I promise I'll come next time,"_

 _"Yeah, fine, whatever. Goodbye Christopher." Lorelai huffed before slamming down the phone. Turning toward the kitchen so that no one could see her cry, she muffled a sob not so much for herself as for the heartbreak that she, once again, was going to have to deliver to her daughter. It took her a few minutes to get herself under control, but she eventually calmed down enough to stop crying and dried her eyes._

 _Luke was nowhere to be found when she made her way out to the street, but Lorelai figured that he'd probably ducked into the storeroom for some reason or another. The hollow sound of the bells above the diner's door echoed in her heart, a death knell to the fun that was supposed to be had this evening. Every girl in the Hollow was there with her dad, even Mr. Kim had put away his stiff strictures for a night to bring Lane, and was stiffly rocking from side to side with her._

 _Rory looked up at her as she made her way back across the street. Her daughter looked so beautiful in the pale blue dress that they had spent days perfecting, the bodice had a rounded neckline and cap sleeves and fit close to the girl's body without being form fitting. The skirt of the dress was tea-length and wasn't too poufy or too thin, but moved beautifully when the girl twirled. Her white stockings and dress shoes, as well as the pearl necklace Lorelai had been given for her sweet 16 completed the outfit. "No Dad?" She asked simply._

 _"No dad," Lorelai confirmed holding her hand out to her daughter, "Let's go home."_

 _Rory only nodded and stood, taking her mother's hand, but before they could take a step, they heard a warm baritone voice behind them._

 _"Wait!" They turned to see the diner owner jogging across the street towards them. The sight of him almost took Lorelai's breath away. He cut a dashing figure in a fitted dark grey suit that did little to hide his muscular frame. The pale blue tie he had about his neck was a perfect match not only to his eyes but to the color of Rory's dress. He even had taken off his usual baseball cap and had combed his hair, he looked every bit like Prince Charming. Lorelai felt her heart skip a beat or two as he smiled at them before bending down to Rory and offering his hand, "You can't leave yet; I haven't even gotten my chance on the dance floor. May I have this dance?"_

 _Lorelai looked own at her daughter whose happy tears matched her own. She saw the girl nod and take Luke's hand as he guided her out on the dance floor. They looked so natural out there dancing together that if someone didn't know any better they would think the pair really were father and daughter. She couldn't help but tear up when 'Butterfly Kisses' started playing and Luke started to waltz with Rory standing on his feet. A little later, after Rory had tired a bit, he even had convinced Lorelai to dance a few slow songs with him. She felt so safe in his arms._

 _Looking back, Lorelai knew that watching Luke dancing with Rory and the care he had taken with her all these years was what made her fall in love with him in the first place. By the time Lorelai found herself in his arms, she knew she was a goner. She had never felt so safe in anyone's arms since she was a girl dancing with her father at one of the God-awful cotillions that her mother insisted she attend when she was Rory's age. There were even a few moments when she and Luke were dancing that she was sure he was going to kiss her, but sadly that wish was never fulfilled that night. All she got was the same kiss on the cheek from the diner owner that her daughter received after he had walked them home._

"Hey, Earth to Mom," Rory was waving at her, "Where did you go?"

"To your first dance." Lorelai smiled.

"You always have loved him, haven't you?" Rory asked.

Lorelai just nodded, "Somehow even before I met him, I was already in love with him. Don't get me wrong, I love your father if for no other reason but that he gave me a beautiful daughter, but Luke is the man I've always dreamed of. Sure he can be gruff and off putting sometimes, but deep down he's our big teddy bear who would do anything to protect the mama bear and her cub."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Rory cooed before getting a teasing look on her face, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Lorelai just laughed and threw one of the couch pillows at her daughter. "Et tu, Loinfruit?"

"Ew, Mom!" Rory laughed out, not knowing the word but knowing enough to know it behooved her to protest, "But seriously, I think you and Luke have something special. I know we love him and he loves us the way a family is supposed to love one another. I wouldn't object to calling him Daddy Danes someday."

"Well, since you're not little orphan Rory, I don't think it would work." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "But I bet if the day comes, he wouldn't mind you using a different name for him other than Luke. And you have called him Daddy before, but it was when you had the chicken pox and were delirious with a high fever."

Rory just nodded before crawling over and climbing into her mother's lap, "Could you tell me about your first date with Luke?"

Lorelai just smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Well, it was about 4 months after he first danced with you on Father's Day Eve when he asked me. But of course it's Luke so it wasn't so easy for him to say, it came out more 'Um, Lorelai, if you want to, er if you don't mind, I kinda have this thing that I'm going to next month that I can take a date to. You don't have you, you can say no, but I was wondering if you might, sort of, like to go with me?'" Lorelai mimicked Luke's bumbled invitation, "Of course I had to practically drag the details out of him, but eventually I agreed to go with him to the Marine's Birthday Ball. It had been the first one he'd ever gone to, and although I'd been to cotillions and almost made it to my own coming-out party, I had never been to so fine of a party. Luke looked so handsome in his dress blues, he'd even had his hair cut back to regulation style. I don't think I'd ever known how curly his hair was before that night.

"I wore a beautiful off the shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline and a slit up the side that hid a dark navy panel."

"I remember," Rory smiled sleepily, "I thought you looked like a princess and was mad because I thought that meant I couldn't be Luke's princess anymore."

"And I had my hair piled up with ringlets that brushed my shoulders and the strappy navy blue heels." Lorelai continued. "When you opened the door Luke was standing hat-in-hand, literally, waiting for me. I could feel his eyes on me with every step I took down to the living room, at one point I remember you had to remind him to breathe, and he made that ridiculous joke about not being able to because I took his breath away. He helped me on with my wrap and led me out to the limo that was going to take us to the venue in New York City. I remember being surprised that he'd gotten one, but he pointed out that it wouldn't have done to drive his old green truck to such a fine event, especially since he had such a beautiful escort.

"The food was on par with social events I'd been dragged to growing up, and the music was wonderful, but the best part was when the music was slowing down a bit, Luke took me out on the dance floor. I remember being surprised at how well he moved as he swept us from one side of the floor to the other, it wasn't just a basic box step and turns like he'd done with me and you at the Father-Daughter Dance, but a true and proper Viennese Waltz. I had never been so thankful for the endless hours of ballroom classes Emily and Richard insisted I take in preparation for my Debutant Ball. I still remember the song, it was _Kiss From a Rose_ and that his eyes never left mine until the last few bars where he spun me out and then back into his arms before kissing me and dipping me at the same time. I was so embarrassed when I heard the hoots and cat calls, but I will always remember his kiss literally and figuratively sweeping me off my feet."

"That was the first time you knew you were in love with him?" Rory looked up at her mother dreamily.

"No, Sweets. The first time I knew that I loved Luke Danes was when he danced with you to _Butterfly Kisses_ but I had inklings when you were in the hospital and refused to sleep in the bed unless one of us was holding you. I remember watching him sleep with you curled up in his arms." Lorelai spoke softly, "But the night of the Marine Ball was the first time I realized how much he loved me, and had for a long time. There is no way the passion in that kiss could have come from just a few weeks' worth of pining, oh no my friend. That kiss was the culmination of months, nay, years of pining for the woman of his dreams."

"I love that story," Rory murmured, snuggling into her mother's shoulder, "But I do wish you two would hurry up and get married soon. I want brothers and sisters."

Lorelai just chuckled as she kissed her daughter's brown and slid off the couch, taking a moment to cover the girl with an afghan before turning out the lights and heading upstairs to her own bed.


	13. Permissions and Protests

**September 30, 1995  
Crap Shack**

Luke couldn't believe how nervous he was as he climbed the stairs to the home that Lorelai lovingly called the Crap Shack. He knew Lorelai was going to be working and had volunteered to hang out with Rory for the day. He just hoped that all would go to his plan; taking a calming breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey Luke," The almost 11-year-old girl smiled up at him as she opened the door. "Let me just grab my coat and we can get going."

"Uh, before we do that, do you think we can talk for a minute?" Luke asked awkwardly.

The girl shrugged and nodded before opening the door wider to allow him in. Excusing herself to grab her coat so that she would be ready to go once they were done talking, she left for a moment before returning with said article and laid it on the overstuffed arm chair near the base of the stairs. Luke had taken a seat on one end of the sofa while he waited. He looked nervous and kept playing with the sling that supported his still-healing shoulder. "Does it still hurt?" She asked quietly as she sat on the opposite end of the sofa and curled her legs up under herself facing him.

"Huh?" He looked confused for a moment before her words sunk in past the script he had running in his head. "Oh yeah, sometimes if I accidentally roll over on it in my sleep. Nothing a couple pain pills wouldn't fix." When a concerned look crossed the girl's face he felt he needed to explain, "I only take those at night and only if absolutely necessary, most of the time it's just a bit sore. Probably will be for another month or so, especially once they start physical therapy. With any luck, it'll be close to being healed by November for the Marine Ball."

"You're taking Mom again?" Rory asked, remembering the gorgeous dress her mom had worn last time and how excited the older Gilmore had been that night.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Luke turned, lifting a let up on the couch to face the girl. "I know you and your mom are pretty close, so I figured I'd talk to you first. I know at some point I'll have to talk to your grandpa as well." Luke rambled, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his short hair.

"Luke," Rory said, crawling closer to him and placing both her hands on his face turned his head to face her, "Focus."

He smiled warmly at her before taking a deep breath and continuing. "How would you like it if I were to marry your mom?"

The grin that spread on Rory's face looked almost too big for her little head. She squealed and threw her body at his right side, trying to avoid his injured left shoulder. "That would be the awesomest thing EVER!" She laughed, "Could I call you Daddy?"

"Sure, Princess, anything you want." Luke smiled, hugging the small girl.

"You might want to be careful about throwing those kind of promises around," The young girl advised wisely, sitting back on her knees in front of him. "When were you planning on asking?"

"I figured I would ask her at the ball, it was where we had our first official date that was just her and I." He replied, "Not that I didn't love the family movie dates we'd had before that, but I thought it would be special, especially since we're going to the party in DC."

"That is perfect," Rory agreed, "But what I meant was, when are you going to ask Grandpa? I know you like old school stuff and asking a girl's father for her hand is pretty old school."

"I was thinking about going up in a couple weeks, since next weekend is your birthday party." He shrugged.

"No, we're going to go today." The girl said resolutely, "We were already planning to go out today for lunch. Why not go to Hartford, it's not like it's all that far away…. Have you picked out a ring yet?"

"No, I figured I'd get it after talking to your grandpa."

An almost wicked grin spread on the girl's face. She nodded once and got up, pulling on her jacket before handing Luke's hat back to him and taking his right hand in hers and pulling him out the door. The girl was talking a mile a minute, saying that she would help him pick out the perfect Lorelai Gilmore ring. Before Luke could shut the door and lock it, Rory exclaimed that she had forgotten something before bounding up the stairs to her mother's room. A moment later she came down holding a small silver ring in her hand. "This is Mom's 'get lost' ring." She explained, "She got it when I was a baby so that folks wouldn't look at her funny when they saw her with a baby. It still fits, I sometimes can't sleep at night and there have been a few times I've gone up and she's lying in bed, with this ring on her finger pretending that she's married to you." The girl explained before adding, "She day dreams out loud."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the information, even though Lorelai herself had said that if he proposed, she would say yes. "You're sure it still fits?" He locked the front door and walked with Rory towards the old green Chevy in the driveway.

"Uh huh, she put it on again the day you were in the hospital." Rory nodded as Luke opened the door for her to climb up into the cab.

"Huh," Luke smiled, "Well thank you for thinking of it, it'll make it easier to get a ring that fits now." Closing the passenger door, he walked around the front of the truck and climbed in on his side before starting the ignition and pulling out of the drive.

They had spent the last 15 minutes talking about Rory's new teacher this year and how she thought the school year was going so far now that she was a month into classes, before Luke changed the subject. "Are you sure your grandpa won't mind us swinging by unannounced? Isn't that considered rude."

"It's not unannounced." Rory smiled mischievously, "When I went up to grab Mom's ring I called Grandpa and asked if I could come over to visit. I told him you were brining me since Mom was working."

"You little sneak," Luke teased her, laughing as he made his way towards the mansion that was Lorelai's childhood home.

 **Gilmore Mansion**

Luke had only been to the home of the elder Gilmores a handful of times over the time he and Lorelai had been dating, mostly for holiday get-togethers so it was strange to see the house undecorated. He stood, Rory's small hand clasped in his big one almost as if the little girl was anchoring him from floating away. Taking a cleansing breath and chuckling a bit to himself at how much he'd had to gather his wits already today, he rang the bell. A moment later he heard the clicking of heals on tile and a snarky feminine voice chastising the maid for not answering the door.

"Luke!" Emily answered the door, surprised to see him. Clearly Richard had not told her that he and Rory were on their way.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke smiled, glad he'd thought to remove his hat before coming to the door. "I was hoping I could talk to you and your husband."

Emily just quirked a sculpted eyebrow at him and turned, leaving the door open as she walked towards the sitting area. She stopped briefly to indicate that Luke and Rory were to take a seat on one of the settees in the parlor before continuing to Richard's office. A moment later the gregarious man joined them.

"Luke, Rory!" He smiled jovially at them as he shook Luke's hand and accepted a hug from his granddaughter, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The diner man said he wanted to speak to us, both of us." The older woman spoke tersely, taking a seat on the settee opposite Luke and Rory.

"I am always up for a good conversation," Richard smiled, crossing to the always present sidebar. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Mr. Gilmore"

"Richard, please." The older man reminded him.

"Richard," Luke corrected, "I'm fine, we won't be for a moment."

"Very well," Richard nodded, "For you, Rory?"

"No thanks, Grandpa," The girl smiled politely as Richard busied himself pouring a couple fingers of scotch for himself and a gin and tonic for his wife.

Handing the later drink to the woman, he took his seat. "So, what was it you wished to speak with Emily and me about, son?"

Luke looked at Rory who gave him an affirming nod, he took a deep breath and looking directly at Richard, he smiled nervously, "As you know, your daughter and I have been seeing each other for a while now."

"Two years." Rory piped in, "Almost."

"Right, two years, almost." He parroted, making the girl smile, "And have been friends for longer. I've come to care very deeply for not only your daughter but your granddaughter as well. I know I may not be a society man, but I work hard and make a decent living. I love your daughter, sir, and would like your permission, Richard and Emily, to ask her to marry me."

"Of course you have my blessing!" Richard smiled widely at the same time as his wife cried, "Absolutely not!"

"Emily," Richard warned, his jovial expression turning to a warning look to his wife.

"She is supposed to marry Christopher." Emily protested before rising and turning toward Luke, I'm sure you're a lovely man, but I can't agree to you marrying Lorelai." With that Emily walked past the small group and went upstairs.

Richard watched her as she ascended out of his sight before turning back to the perplexed man and clearly upset little girl. "Don't you worry about her," He assured them with as much positivity as he could drum up. "She'll come around."

He saw Luke pull a small cloth handkerchief from the breast pocket of his jacket and hand it to the little girl beside him. Although it broke his heart to see his granddaughter crying, it made him smile to know his girls would be well taken care of by the man.

"Why doesn't Grandma want Mom to be happy?" The girl asked quietly.

"No, Sweetheart," Luke put his arm around the child, "It's not that she doesn't want your mom to be happy, every Mom wants their child to be happy."

"That's right." Richard joined in, crouching down in front to her eye level and putting a reassuring hand on her knee. "Your grandma has always wanted your mom to be happy. She just can't seem to let go of the dream that your dad would be the one to marry your mom."

"Oh," Was all the girl said, looking down at her lap as she played with the small cotton handkerchief in her hands.

Patting Rory on her leg, Richard looked up at Luke, "Have you gotten a ring for her yet?"

"That was going to be our next stop." Luke informed him, "But if Emily…"

"You let me worry about Emily." Richard answered firmly. "You two go out and find the perfect ring for the bride." Turning his gaze to the little girl, he lifted her chin so that her deep blue eyes matched his old blue grey ones, "Don't worry, your grandma will come around. I'll make sure of it."

Rory just nodded as Luke and Richard stood and each offered a hand to help her up. "Ready to go?" Luke asked her gently as she stood.

"Yeah," She nodded, folding the handkerchief and handing it back to Luke who put it back into his jacket pocket.

"Richard, thank you for having us at such short notice." Luke shook the older man's hand.

"It's always a pleasure to have you." Richard replied, "I only wish it could be more often."

After good byes were exchanged and Rory hugged her grandfather, she and Luke made their way out to the truck and sped away.

"Are you seriously consenting to this farce of a wedding?" Emily demanded when Richard entered their room.

"Yes Emily, I am. You know as well as I that Luke has been there for every important moment in our girls' lives since Rory was five years old." Richard replied.

"But Christopher is Rory's father." Emily protested.

"He doesn't act like it. He can't even manage to see his daughter during the holidays every year. For all intents and purposes, Luke has been that girl's father for most of her life." Richard stated, "If I had my way, he would be her father in every sense of the word."

"But he isn't appropriate for her." Emily retorted.

"In what way, Emily?" Came the challenge, "He is a business owner who does well for himself, I checked his finances myself when it looked like they were starting to get serious. He inherited the building in which his diner is housed and lives in a converted office above so he has no mortgage and no debt. He served his country well and went through ROTC at the National Naval Academy where he was one of their top athletes in track and baseball." Emily looked as if she wanted to say something, but Richard pressed on. "He values family very highly evidenced by the fact he left a prominent position with the federal government to work in his father's hardware store when the man got sick; he supports his sister and nephew by bringing them food when they are in dire straits so that the boy doesn't starve. Further proving the point, he asked us for our daughter's hand in marriage. Do you know how rare that is nowadays? The Johnson's eldest daughter and her husband eloped for Christ sake!"

"Richard!" Emily scolded his language.

"I apologize, Emily." Richard paused, "I'm only trying to make a point that in all ways that matter, he is the right man for Lorelai. I know you would have preferred her to marry a society man, and I admit that when she was younger I hoped the same, but Luke makes her happy, truly happy; surely you must see that."

"But Christopher..."

"Forget Christopher." Richard spat, "He doesn't deserve them. The only good thing he ever did was play his part in giving us our beautiful, brilliant, granddaughter. The man has no redeeming qualities, he didn't even finish college, just took off in the middle of his sophomore year to ride that damned motorcycle. His own mother doesn't know where his half the time. Lorelai and Rory are better in Luke's care. He has the means to support them, even if Lorelai decided one day she no longer wished to work, and most importantly he loves them the way a husband and father should. I have made my decision, Emily."

Knowing there was no changing the man's mind once he put his foot down, all the fight left Emily at the finality of her husband's statement. She would just have to accept that Luke would forever be a part of their lives, like it or not. At least they still had Rory, maybe she would redeem the family's honor. Emily could just see her at her debutant ball and on her wedding day marrying a society man, she was sure the young Huntzberger heir was about Rory's age, there was still hope.


	14. Carrots or Karats

**September 30, 1995  
Hartford Mall**

Luke was muttering grumpily to himself as he circled the mall parking lot for what seemed like the millionth time. "There is never a good parking space at these damn places," He groused as Rory giggled at him.

"We don't have to go to one of the jewelry stores at the mall." The girl pointed out, "We could just go to Woodbridge, I'm sure they have a jewelry store there."

"You sure?" Luke asked looking at the girl.

"Yep," Rory nodded, "Besides all the people and the noise, it's too loud."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle knowing the girl was just humoring him. "You're a terrible liar, by the way." Luke teased her, "You sure you don't mind going to Woodbridge?"

"I would think a small town shop owner would want to contribute to small town economics." Rory replied smartly, "And you can't contribute to Stars Hollow's small town economics without Miss Patty and Babette catching wind of it. Woodbridge is a viable option."

"How do you even know those words?" Luke shook his head as he guide the truck back out onto the highway heading towards the neighboring town.

Rory just shrugged and smiled at him as they made their way toward Woodbridge. Just a short time later the old green pickup was parking along the main strip. Helping Rory out of the car, Luke looked between Roman's Jewelry and the small town café. "Are you getting hungry?"

"A little," the girl shrugged. "But I can wait until we find a ring for Mom."

"Oh no," Luke said taking Rory's hand, "I'm not going to be the one blamed for depriving a Gilmore girl of food. Lunch first then we can go look at the overpriced bits of metal and stone," He groused playfully.

"So what are you thinking?" Luke asked Rory as they were seated in a booth along the side wall of the café.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate milkshake!" Rory smiled innocently.

"How about Cheeseburger, a side of carrot sticks, and an apple juice?" Luke countered. "I know your mom lets you eat junk, but at least let me try to keep you alive longer than 40."

"Cheeseburger, small fries, a few carrot sticks, and sprite?" She suggested. "With an option of pie once we get home?"

"Fine, I'll take what I can get." Luke playfully grumbled as the waitress walked up. He ordered a chef salad and iced tea for himself as well as placed Rory's order to the woman serving them who looked no older than her late teens.

"You're daughter's really cute." The waitress flirted, noticing the lack of ring on his finger.

"Thanks," Luke replied politely, "But she's not by daughter… at least not yet."

"I'm helping him pick out a ring so he can propose to my mom." Rory supplied when the waitress looked confused. The older girl just smiled and nodded before turning to hand off the order.

When the waitress came back with their food a little later, she wasn't as friendly as before but more barely-contained-Emily-polite for the rest of the time she served them. Rory noticed the shift in the waitress' demeanor and ate as quickly as she could despite Luke's insistence that she slow down so as not to choke.

A short time later, Luke paid the bill and the pair walked back down the street to the jewelry store. "Thanks for helping me, Rory." Luke smiled down at her.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you and Mom." The girl shrugged.

"Welcome!" Called the man behind the counter as Luke held the door open for Rory to walk through before following her in. "What can I help you with today?"

"We're looking for a ring." Rory said, walking towards the case that displayed the engagement rings.

"What she said." Luke chuckled as he and the jeweler walked over to the glass case for a closer look. Luke had never seen so many rings all at once, it was a bit overwhelming. "See anything good?"

"There are a few potential options." She smiled up at him. "Can we see those ones?" Rory asked pointing to a tray of three-stone rings. The jeweler quirked an eye brow at Luke who nodded his agreement.

Luke looked over the rings as the jeweler went into his pitch about how the rings were designed and set there in the store. "Do you know the size you are looking for? We can, of course, resize any of these rings."

"I don't know the size, but I have this." Luke replied pulling out the small band from his pocket.

"It's Mom's get lost ring." Rory supplied, "She won't be needing it for much longer once Luke gives her the real thing."

The jeweler just smiled vaguely as he pulled out a tapered wand and measured the ring. "Looks to be a 6 ½," he said, pulling he ring off of the stick and handing it back to Luke. "So you're proposing to the girl's mother?"

Looking to see Rory looking intently at another area of the display case, Luke nodded, "If I'd been a smarter man, I would have done this whole thing sooner."

"If you ask me, I'd say you did do the smart thing." The jeweler shrugged, "I've seen too many shotgun weddings go down the drain."

It took a moment for the diner owner to register what the man was saying, "I only wish that were the case." He spoke wistfully looking at Rory, "I'm not her biological father; no one really knows where he is at any point. He's only seen her a handful of times since she was born. I didn't meet her and her mother until she was 5."

"My apologies," The jeweler nodded.

"No apology needed. To be honest I wish it had been me from the get-go, but I don't think it would change the way I feel about either of them." Luke shrugged before turning to the girl, "Hey Rory, see anything good over there?"

"Maybe," She called back looking at a case that displayed wedding sets.

An hour and several trays of rings later, Luke and Rory walked out of the jewelry store, two small velveteen boxes in a bag. After much thought and being sized himself, he decided on a wedding set that included a plain band for him and Lorelai as well as a three-stone engagement ring with a one carat oval diamond that was bracketed by two heart-shaped pink stones. Rory had insisted on the pink stones saying that they were the birthstone for October, the month which held both Rory and Luke's birthdays and since her mother was born in April, Rory pronounced the ring perfect because it held all their birthstones on it.

Helping Rory into the cab of the truck, he drove them the short distance back to Star's Hollow. "Your mom won't be off for another couple hours." Luke spoke as he pulled into the parking space behind the diner. "I have some things to take care of here, but if you want to play or read or something in the park; so long as I can see you, it should be alright."

Rory nodded before speaking "Luke?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?" She asked. Seeing the confused expression on his face she continued, "About wishing you were my real dad?"

"Every word," Luke nodded, looking at her seriously. "But that doesn't mean I want to replace your father, you know that right? You don't have to choose between us."

Rory nodded that she understood, "Can I tell you a secret? I wish you were my real dad too."

With that she climbed out of the truck and grabbing her book off the bench seat, walked over to the gazeebo to read for a while, leaving a dumbstruck Luke in the truck. "You and me both, Baby Girl. You and me both." He whispered to himself before going to put the rings in the safe until it was time to pull them out again.

It had been a long day for Lorelai Gilmore, Michel had been in top form. She didn't know how many complementary items she'd had to give away as an apology for he exceptionally rude Frenchman. Walking across the square towards Luke's, she spotted her daughter curled up on a bench in the gazeebo, reading. "Hey Sweets," She called, resting her foot on the first step.

"Oh hi, Mom." Rory smiled back at her, "How was your day."

"Ugh, don't ask." Lorelai sighed, "Michel was being extra Michel-y today. How was yours, did you get bored, or did you finally succeed in annoying Luke so much he kicked you out?"

"I had a great day, Luke and I just hung out, we had lunch, and then he had stuff he had to take care of in the diner, so I came out here to read a bit. I could really use some pie, though."

"Me too," Her mother agreed. "Lead the way, Loinfruit."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," Rory groused as they walked into the diner.

"Hey, there's my girls!" Luke smiled at them as they took their seats. He quickly poured them their drinks and made his way over to their table, ignoring the watchful eyes of Babette and Patty as he kissed Lorelai. "How was your day?"

"Not so good, Michel was being Michel." Rory explained when her mother groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Would pie help?" He asked.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Lorelai asked.

"Not today," Luke looked at her affectionately, "But I hope it's not just for the pie."

"No, at least not exclusively." She responded before giving him a mischievous look, "But your pie takes a pretty high ranking on the 'Reasons I love Luke Danes' list, it's tied with the way your ass looks in those jeans."

"Lorelai," Luke protested as Rory rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree with you there," Shouted Miss Patty.

"Geeze," Luke sighed before going to retrieve two slices of pie for the Gilmore girls, which were wolfed down in less than a minute. Checking to make sure that Patty and Babette were good, and seeing there were no other patrons, he walked up to Lorelai, "Can I talk to you?" He asked, looking towards the curtain that hid the back area of the diner.

"Sure," Lorelai nodded before following him, not seeing the secretive smile on her daughter's face. "What are you going to propose?" She teased once they were behind the curtain, making Luke blush as he leaned up against the wall.

"No, but I'd like to make a proposition."

"Dirty"

"How would you like to spend a few days in Washington D.C. in November?" He asked, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Would you be there too?" She husked, stepping closer.

"Yep," Luke nodded, "You, me, a nice hotel, and at least one regiment of the United States Marine Corp."

"Why Prince Charming, are you asking me to the ball?" She sighed, running her hands up his muscled torso, feeling them tense at her touch, "I accept."

Luke kissed her deeply, a soft groan escaping his throat, his need growing. They had agreed when they first started seeing each other to not sleep together when Rory was around, at least not until after they were married. Even though there had been a few nights Rory had stayed with the Kims while Luke and Lorelai had gone out, the timing had not worked out yet.

"This is getting hard." Lorelai gasped for air, as Luke kissed her throat.

"Dirty" He growled against her neck, his hands skimming over her ribcage, wishing that there were no fabric blocking the feel of her skin.

"Luke," She sighed, not entirely sure if her plea was for him to stop or for him to take her upstairs.

Slowly, hesitantly, Luke stood to his full height and placing his hands softly on her hips, pushed her back a half a step. "Hmm," Luke cleared his throat, "I should…" he indicated the apartment as he looked at Lorelai.

Nodding in understanding and trying to not to give in to the temptation of what he might need to do up there to calm down. "And I should…" She tilted her head toward the diner where her daughter sat as she smoothed out the fabric of her dress as Luke made his way up the stairs. "Oh, Luke. Don't forget Rory's birthday is next weekend, we're having her party on Saturday."

"I'll bring the ice." He smiled, descending a few steps to give her a quick kiss before heading back up to his apartment.


	15. Birthdays and Memories

**October 7, 1995  
CrapShack**

The party was in full swing by the time Luke arrived, two bags of ice slung over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Where do you want it?"

"Dirty," Lorelai laughed before lasing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, "In the kitchen."

"Double dirty," He teased back. The blush that spread on her beautiful face made it clear as day that she was imagining such kitchen activities, just as he was. "I go put this in there." He walked past her, "and don't even say it."

"Three dirties in as many minutes." Lorelai followed him, the tone of her voice showing that she was impressed, "We're turkey dirty."

"You know, you're not so cute that I won't withhold coffee from you." Luke gave her a look before dumping one bag of ice in the coolers and putting the spare in the freezer.

"Mean," Lorelai gasped.

"You like it that way." Luke smirked pulling her close before growling in her ear, "That one I meant to be dirty."

"Oh get a room," Rory chided them as she came into the kitchen grabbing another soda for her and Lane before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.

"Four weeks," He growled in her ear, smiling as she felt her shiver at the goosebumps that spread over her back and arms.

"Can't wait," replied breathlessly before kissing him. A moment later she was reluctantly freeing herself from his grasp, "Come on, we have a bunch of 11 year olds hopped up on sugar waiting for Rory to open her gifts."

Finger by finger he released her from his grip, nodding in agreement while secretly hoping the next four weeks would go quickly. It didn't help that she was right in front of him when she grabbed a couple cubes of ice from the freezer. _Oh, she's good._ He thought as she bent at the waist to dig in the cooler, her butt displayed for all to see, "You are testing my patience," He warned her, only to be rewarded with a coy smile from his girlfriend as she sashayed out of the kitchen.

He took a moment to calm down before following Lorelai into the living room and toward the recliner he'd convinced her to get a few months into their relationship. Lorelai was already perched on one arm, a soda in each hand. "You are going to be the death of me one of these days." He whispered before kissing her and taking his seat.

"Good thing we have plans just in case." She teased back.

One by one gifts were opened and properly ooed and awed over, finally there were no more boxes in front of the girl, just piles and piles of bright colored wrapping paper. "I guess that's it," The girl smiled cheerfully."

"Not just yet," Luke said, opening the drawer on the end table near his chair, "You got one more." He added, handing her a small rectangular box. "This is from all of us; your mom, me, and Mia."

Rory thanked him and tore into the paper to reveal a necklace box. Opening it she found an oval pendant with a small pink stone on the front that hung on a silver chain. Examining the pendant, she noticed a clasp on the side and opened it finding it held four pictures in it. The first was of Luke, Lorelai and herself from the last bid-a-basket festival. Luke was leaned up against one of the shade trees with Lorelai leaning on him from her seat between his legs, Rory was likewise leaned against her mother, a book in her lap reading to them. The second was Lorelai, Mia, William, and her when she was about two years old, William had her cradled in his arms while she slept with Lorelai and Mia looking on affectionately. The last two pictures were of Luke and William in their respective Marine Uniforms, the latter being in black and white.

"Wow, I love it so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Luke!" She said throwing herself in his arms. "Thank you, Mom." She added, hugging her mother.

"You're welcome, Sweets." The woman smiled.

"Look on the back." Luke prompted causing her to turn the pendant over.

"'Our Princess,'" She read the scrolling letters engraved on the back, she smiled, handing the necklace to Luke. She pulled her hair to the side and turned around so he could fasten it around her neck as she'd seen him do for her mother a hundred times before. "I'll never take it off." She promised.

"You might want to take it off if you're going to get wet," Lorelai advised, "We wouldn't want the pictures to get ruined."

"In that case, I'd like to amend my previous statement." Rory responded, "With the exception of bathing and swimming, I'll never take it off."

The party resumed and about 15 minutes later when Sookie disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a cake. Luckily Lorelai had convinced her to not light the candles until the cake had arrived in the living room. Sookie may have been one of the best chefs in New England, but she was pretty well known for her clumsiness. As soon as the cake was set down, Luke pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and lit the two 1-shaped candles. Once she had been sung to, Rory closed her eyes tight for a moment, making a wish, before blowing out the candles.

After cake had been passed and consumed, Luke refilled the ice in the cooler before excusing himself. He hugged Rory and wished her happy birthday before heading onto the front porch with Lorelai for a goodnight kiss. "Thank you for taking charge on her birthday gift." Lorelai smiled as he drew her into his arms. "Where did you find it?"

Luke shrugged and told her that he'd found it while running errands in Woodbridge, he didn't mention that he'd originally noticed it when he and Rory had gone ring shopping. He had doubled back after dropping Rory off to pick up the locket. "I'm just glad we were able to find all those pictures, thank you for finding the one of Dad with you guys."

"Mia actually sent that to me when I asked her if she had any baby pictures of Rory." Lorelai smiled, "I didn't even know that picture had been taken until it arrived."

"I'm just glad she liked it." Luke smiled, pulling his hat off to scratch his forehead before replacing the old hat.

"You gave it to her." Lorelai reminded him looking into his pale blue eyes, "Of course she loved it if for no other reason but that. You should probably get going, you've got deliveries in the morning, huh?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, pulling Lorelai back toward him and placing a soft kiss on her lips. As he turned to go, Lorelai pulled him back.

"Not so fast mister," She grinned wickedly, "You're not getting off that easily." With that she kissed him passionately. When they finally came up for air, they found they had an audience of 11-year-olds pressed up against the window, giggling.

"Hey," Luke said in a playful but stern voice, "Shouldn't you ladies be getting ready for bed?"

The girls giggled once again before turning from the window to start rearranging the living room and laying down their sleeping bags for the night. Lorelai and Luke could hear the girls speculating about if and when the older couple would get married. Luke noticed the knowing look Rory gave him before turning back to her friends and saying that she hoped it would be soon. "I really wish he were my dad." She admitted making Luke smile.

Luke gave Lorelai one more kiss before disengaging himself to hop in the cab of his truck and drive back to the Diner for the night. The very long night, it was getting harder to leave her behind and he really hoped the next few weeks would go by quickly.

 **October, 8 1995  
CrapShack  
0400**

The house was silent save for the gentle snoring of the little girls who were spread out across the living room floor. Pausing at the base of the stairs to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light, Lorelai scanned the room for her daughter. Quickly picking her way over little girl bodies, arms, and legs, she squeezed herself between Rory and Lane. She laid there for a moment before checking her indiglo watch for the time, as soon as it hit 4:03am she shook her daughter awake. "Happy birthday, Little Girl."

"Hey," The girl replied groggily, snuggling up to her mother.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing." Lorelai mused

"Really? Seems like it's taking forever."

"Trust me, it's fast; so, what do you think of your life so far?" She asked.

"I think it's going pretty good." Rory admitted, waking a little more.

"Any complaints?"

"I'd like music groups to stop calling themselves boybands if they don't play any instruments." Rory shrugged.

Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Do I look older?"

"Oh yeah, walk into Denny's before five and you got yourself a discount." She teased.

"Awesome." Rory laughed going along with the bit.

"So, you know what I think?" Older Gilmore girl pondered.

"What?"

"I think you're a great, cool, kid, and the best friend a girl could have." Lorelai said.

"Here, here," Lane murmured, waking to hear the yearly story. Rory blushed a bit in the dark knowing what was coming.

"And it's so hard to believe that, at exactly this time many moons ago. I was lying in the same position."

"Mom, Lane is right there." Rory complained, embarrassment flaming even deeper on her cheeks.

"Only I had a fat stomach and huge ankles, and I was swearing like a sailor…"

"On leave." Rory supplied, knowing that she couldn't convince her mother to stop.

"Right, on leave. So there I was, in labor, and while there are some who call it the most meaningful experience of their life, I thought it was more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

Rory heard Lane giggle at the comparison, now fully awake. "Does your mom do this every year?" The other girl asked.

"Yep, every year."

"I'm not done yet." Lorelai protested, "Now where was I?"

"Crate of dynamite," The girls prompted.

"Right, and I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors. I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they kept giving me."

"There wasn't" Rory informed her friend.

"But pelting the nurses was sure fun. So eventually they took the ice away."

"As they should have." Rory added.

"And they convinced me to start pushing." Lorelai continued, ignoring her daughter, "and the doctor calls out that he sees your head."

"Eww," "Gross" The girls complained.

"And just a few pushes, and a lot of pain later, I heard you scream. Probably the loudest I've ever heard you be in all your life." Lorelai pulled Rory closer, "You were all gross and slimy, but you were so worth it."

"I love you, Mom." Rory laughed.

"I love you too, Sweets," Lorelai smiled and kissed her daughter's head before turning and placing a kiss on Lanes as well, "Good night ladies. Happy birthday, Rory."

Getting up with a groan, Lorelai picked her way back toward the stairs careful to not step on any one and made her way up the stairs. She heard Rory and Lane whispering in the dark.

"My mom, is so weird," Rory giggled.

"Yeah, but it's kind of awesome." Lane added before both girls laid back down to sleep a few more hours.

 **** I do not own Rory's birthday story, it is mostly the same as what is found in episode 1X06, with some modifications. ****


	16. Protocols and Proposals

**November 10, 1995  
Ritz-Carleton**

"Here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Danes." The bellhop informed them, stopping outside a set of double doors before sliding the key into the lock and turning it with a quiet _snick_. Opening the door for the couple to enter the suite, he followed them in with the trolley which held their suitcases and garment bags.

"We're not…" Lorelai started.

"Thank you," Luke cut her off, handing the bellhop a large tip in exchange for the room key. A few moments later, after hanging up the garment bags and placing the suitcases on the baggage stand in the bedroom, the bellhop turned on his heel and exited the room.

"Why did you let him think we were married?" Lorelai asked, looking around the room.

"Does it really matter if they think we're married or not?" He challenged.

Lorelai just shrugged, "The honeymoon suite does give that impression, I suppose. I haven't stayed in a place this nice since I was a kid. Emily and Richard always insisted on staying in the swanky hotel suites."

Luke just smiled as she went on another one of her little tangents, having learned long ago that it was pointless to stop her. "So I take it that you like it?"

"I love it, if for no other reason than I can kick you out of the bedroom tomorrow while I get ready so I can do a big reveal to you." Lorelai smiled coyly, "Otherwise I would have had to kick you out of the entire room and made you wait in the lobby for me to get ready and we both know how crabby you get if you have to wait without entertainment. At least there's a television in here to keep you occupied. All I ask is that you don't watch any adult films… at least not without me."

"Lorelai!" Luke scolded, blushing at the thought of watching _that_ kind of a movie with her.

"What?" She asked with feigned innocence. "They're prime mocking material, between the terrible music and ridiculous plotlines, there is so much to make fun of."

"So you are only interested in mocking?" He asked, "No other reason?"

This time it was Lorelai's turn to blush, "Well… I…" She stuttered before Luke took pity and kissed her to shut her up.

"Did I ever tell you that you're adorable when you're flustered?" He teased.

"No, but it's nice to know." She smiled back, relaxing into his arms, "I should try to get flustered more often if a kiss is going to be my reward."

"Well, we are alone, Rory is with the Kims…" Luke started, pulling her closer, "I could find more creative ways to shut you up." He added, smirking as he lowered his lips again to hers in an ever deepening kiss.

"I like this idea of yours, Mr. Danes." Lorelai smiled up at him, "So worth the dirty looks and not-so-veiled looks of disapproval of Mrs. Kim."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. While Lorelai hadn't explicitly said that they were going to be sharing a bed on the trip, she didn't exactly deny it either when they had dropped off Rory earlier that day. The self-righteous Korean woman however was not an idiot, and there was no lying to her. The best anyone could ever do was avoid discussing with her whatever it was she was trying to judge you on. The small woman struck the fear of God, quite literally, into the hearts of all the residents of the Hollow.

"I'm getting hungry, how about you?" Luke asked, releasing Lorelai from his grasp.

"I could eat," She admitted as he picked up the phone to dial room service. A few minutes later, he was hanging up the phone.

"It'll be at least an hour before they can bring the food, I guess half the regiment is staying here and all had the same idea we had." He shrugged.

Lorelai just shrugged and said that she was going to take advantage of the large tub in the bathroom while they waited. Instead of going straight into the bathroom, she decided to do a little strip tease for him, painting a broad, hungry grin on his face. With every step, an article of clothing was unfastened, removed, or dropped in her wake. He still was marveling at how she could get her bra off without removing the barely-buttoned blouse which seemed to be the only thing she had left on by the time she reached the door to the bathroom. Unfastening the last closure, she tossed the silken object towards him. "Coming?" She asked, a sultry note to her voice.

"Just about," he answered, quickly following her lead as he quickly divested himself of his travel clothes. Her requisite 'Dirty' to his response echoing against the tile of the room.

 **November 11, 1995  
Ritz-Carleton  
**

Lorelai awoke, curled up against Luke's side, as he traced lazy circles over her bare shoulder.

"Good morning," He smiled, kissing the top of her head, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, what sleep I did get. Someone couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves." She teased.

"I believe that was you," Luke laughed at her mock-indignant expression.

"Oh and you were completely innocent." She challenged as he just shrugged. "You know, Captain Danes." She emphasized his rank, "This is the first child free weekend we've had since we first met."

"You're just now realizing that?" Luke teased her.

"No, just making an observation." Lorelai smiled, "Although I must say that I enjoyed the perspective you revealed to me last night."

"You liked that huh?' He said, rolling over so that he hovered over her, balancing on his forearms as he traced soft kissed along her neck and collar bone.

"Definitely, no complaints." She sighed, locking her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, "I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

"As you wish." Luke smiled against her lips as he quoted one of her favorite movies.

A few hours later, they were showered and lounging on the sofa in the main sitting room. "Hey, Lorelai?" Luke asked, looking down to where she was, leaned against his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to discuss with you." He said seriously, causing her to sit up and stare at him, a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, or at least I hope you won't think that it is. There's just something that you need to know about me."

"If it's that you were awarded the bestest boyfriend award two years in a row, I already know." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"No that's not what I needed to talk to you about, but really two years in a row?" He smiled as she nodded before he turned to face her. "Okay, time to be serious now. What I'm about to tell you is for your ears only, we may tell Rory eventually, but we can cross that bridge when we get to it. Only four people in town know this, mainly because they are involved as well. I know most folks in town think I retired from the Marshals service to help my dad with the hardware store when his health started to decline, but the truth is that I'm actually undercover keeping an eye on Doose. My director really doesn't care what I do, so long as I keep Taylor from getting killed, I can do whatever the hell I want."

Lorelai just nodded, absorbing the information for a few minutes. "Who else knows?" She asked quietly.

"Kirk, he's the other agent assigned to Doose."

"Well that's a scary thought, Kirk with a gun."

"That's if he remembers to bring it with him." Luke scoffed, "Which he never does, you're safe."

"Okay, Kirk and you, who else?" She prompted.

"Doose knows, obviously; I was there the day they gave him his new name." Luke responded, "And Moira Dell, the Sherriff, just on the off chance we might need her."

"So Doose is in witness protection?" Lorelai asked. Luke just nodded in affirmation. "What did he do?"

"I can't give you too many details, let's just say he was involved with less than ethical business practices a few years back." Luke said, the tone of his voice making it clear that was all the information he was going to offer her.

"So how did you wind up doing witness protection?" Lorelai asked, wanting to know more.

"I was offered a position with the Secret Service, but I turned it down to do Witsec." He explained, "I didn't want to wind up having to be around someone I couldn't stand 24 hours a day."

"You do recognize the irony in that statement, right?" Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, but usually someone who does my job isn't put on exclusively one person, they have several people in their charge that they check in with from time to time. Doose is the exception to the rule. At least, aside from being a pain in my ass, he hasn't been too much trouble. I haven't had to save his ass yet, I don't think anyone from his past life knows or cares where he is. It's been nearly 10 years now, and the only time I've had to draw my gun was when the market was robbed a couple months ago." Luke shrugged, "I don't want you to worry; Stars Hollow is relatively safe, a little insane at times, but otherwise safe."

Lorelai, just sat back, absorbing everything that Luke had told her. After a while she just looked at him and smiled softly, "Thank you for telling me." She said, curling back into his arms to relax for a few more hours before getting ready for the ball.

 **November 11, 1995  
Ritz-Carleton  
1900 hours**

"Are you just about done in there?" Luke called through the closed bedroom doors of the suite they were sharing, nervously putting his hands in his pocket only to remove them again when they brushed against the small ring box in his front right pocket. He alternated the pocket thing and fidgeting with his cover. "We're going to be late. Marines tend to frown on tardiness, Lorelai."

"Oh keep your pants on." Lorelai called before adding, "At least until I get a dance out of you, then that's the last thing I want you to do."

"You are going to be the death of me," Luke growled deep in his throat trying to stem the desire he felt for the frustrating woman who took delight in torturing him.

"Is that why the French call it Le Petit Mort?" Lorelai asked from the other side of the door as she put on her earrings and gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Ready to be stunned?"

"Yep," Luke replied, "Stun me."

The moment the doors opened, revealing Lorelai in a form-fitting red gown with capped sleeves and a slit up the front of her right leg that was making his mouth water. "Wow," Was all he could come up with as a reaction.

Smiling Lorelai grabbed her small black purse and walked towards Luke who had placed his hat on his head and was holding the door for her. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from Luke's direction as she walked past. She knew what he was reacting to, at first she thought getting a backless dress was risky, especially since it already had a slit on the front. Judging by Luke's reaction, he was probably already thinking of how he would get her out of it, the very thought bringing a wicked smile to her lips. "You coming?" She teased with the same words she had used the previous night.

The only response she got was a low growl that sounded a little like "Dirty" before Luke shut and locked the door. Offering his arm to her as they made their way towards the floor that held the ballroom.

"You know I like how you look in this uniform." Lorelai sighed, running her hand up the arm of his dress blues and playing with the rank pin on his epaulet. "But I really love the way you look out of it."

"Lorelai." Luke breathed, half warning, half barely contained restraint, "Can you at least attempt to hold it together until after supper?"

"I make no promises." Lorelai smirked as they continued. As they got closer to the ballroom, Lorelai noticed that there was an absence of Marines and their dates. "Did we get the wrong weekend?"

"No," Luke replied simply, "We're early."

Lorelai looked at him and pouted at the fact that she had allowed herself to be tricked and rushed into getting ready an hour earlier than she needed to be. Luke just chuckled at her and told her that there was something he wanted her to see. Leading her past the grand doorways leading to ballroom, they ducked into room labeled Director's Room.

"Ooh, are we going to be in a movie?" She asked excitedly.

"No," Was all the answer she got until the door closed behind them.

Suddenly twinkle lights illuminated the space, a small wooden dance floor was set up in the middle of the room directly below a crystal chandelier. _Kiss by a Rose_ started piping in over the speakers as Luke offered one of his white gloved hands, taking it, Lorelai allowed herself to be pulled closer to his deep navy uniform coat as they swayed to the music. The song ended much as it did that first night, with Luke dipping her with a kiss. "Happy anniversary." Luke smiled as he righted her.

"Happy anniversary," Lorelai smiled back at him before taking another look around the room. In addition to the small dance floor the room held a table upon which sat an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. "You did all this for our anniversary?"

"Well, no, not exactly." Luke admitted. "Or at least not entirely. I had ulterior motives with the hope I could get you to agree to something."

"You already got me to sleep with you last night," Lorelai teased, "What more could a red blooded Marine officer want?"

"To be able to spend the rest of my life with you." He spoke, looking directly into her eyes. His cool blue orbs meeting the depths of hers as he held her close. "Lorelai, I have loved you from the first day I saw you. We hadn't met yet, I just remember looking up after filling an order at the hardware store and there you were pushing Rory in a stroller. You just about took my breath away. You got my father to fall in love with you and Rory as if you were his daughter and grandchild. He made me promise that I would take care of you after he went. Fulfilling that promise came so much easier than you would think because it was so easy to welcome you into my life. Sure we annoy the piss out of each other from time to time, but those times are all bearable when you give me that smile. Yep that one right there." He smiled kissing her lips. "Nothing would make me happier than to be a husband to you and a father to Rory and any little ones that may come our way."

"Are you a pod person?" She smiled, trying to make light of his words knowing that if she didn't, she would wind up ruining her make up, "Seriously, Babe, I don't think I've heard anything that long that wasn't a rant from you."

"Lorelai, please focus, I need to do this before I lose my nerve." Luke took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket and dropping to one knee. The action eliciting a small gasp from Lorelai that was promptly followed by a face splitting grin as he opened the small velvet box. "Lorelai I love you, I think I always have, I just didn't know it. Will you please let me be your husband and Rory's dad? Will you marry me?"

"Did you really need to ask?" She cocked her head to the side, "Yes, I will marry you."

Luke just smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. "Do you like it?" He asked as he stood, holding her hands in his.

"Like it? I love it!" Lorelai gushed, pulling him closer to press a soft kiss to his lips before turning her gaze back to her left hand. "It's perfect, it even fits! How did you know what size to get?"

"I had a little help." Luke shrugged, "Rory let me borrow your 'get lost' ring so I could get the size right. I didn't want you to have to get it resized. She also helped me pick it out, said that the stones on the side are the October birthstone and diamond is the birthstone for April so we are all represented in the ring. That's how I knew to get the pink stone for her locket, I got it at the same store after I dropped her back off with you the day you had to work for Michel."

"Wait," Lorelai looked at him, "Rory knew about this?"

"Yes, I had to make sure she was okay with it. When she found out I didn't have a ring yet, she insisted on helping." He chuckled, "So we kind of made a day of it, I asked her, and then we visited your folks to ask your father for permission. Before you say anything, I know you're your own woman and don't need your father's permission, but where I'm from that's just the way it's done."

"I'm not complaining." Lorelai smiled, stepping closer as she ran her hands up his uniform covered biceps, "I wouldn't have expected anything less, it's just so you. How'd they take it?"

"Your father was thrilled." Luke smiled but it quickly faded, "Your mother, less so."

Lorelai gave him a look as if to say, 'Did you really expect any different?' Before Luke continued on, "Anyway, after your mom threw her fit and stormed up, Rory and I set out to find your ring."

"Sounds like it was very eventful." She smiled, resting her head on his right shoulder, "I love that you thought to include Rory and my dad in this."

Luke just chuckled and pulled her closer as they swayed to the music, basking in their post-proposal glow. "Oh my God!" Lorelai's head snapped up, "Did Rory know you were planning this today?" Luke nodded, "I have to call her; she's probably going crazy waiting for me to call her."

"I doubt that she is, the only crazy one is you, crazy lady." He smiled down at her. "But if it will help you enjoy the rest of the night, we can go find a phone."

"What do you have planned for the rest of the night?" Lorelai asked.

Luke just shrugged and kissed her forehead, "I don't know, a little dinner, a little dancing, and then maybe heading up to the room to enjoy dessert. All. Night. Long."

"Why Captain Danes," Lorelai drawled, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" He whispered low in her ear, smiling as he felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Do you really need to ask?" Came the breathy reply before their lips met in an ever deepening kiss.

After a few moments, Luke took a deliberate step back, not trusting himself to not haul her back to the room, "Don't you have a call to make?"

"Yes, phone!" Lorelai enthused, turning on her heel and walking toward the door as Luke rushed to catch up.

When the door opened, the found themselves face-to-face with a sea of blue and red uniforms made up of a little less than half of Luke's old battalion; all looking at them eagerly. At Luke's barely perceptible nod, the noise level increased as the sea engulfed them in hugs, back-slaps, cheers, and congratulations. "You told them?" Lorelai asked over the din.

"No," Luke laughed as they freed themselves from the crowd, "I told my First Lieutenant, apparently Brian can't keep his mouth shut." The last part was spoken loudly so that the man in question would hear, to which he only responded with a smirk at the couple and casual shrug of his shoulders.

"So, Rory?" Lorelai asked, taking his hand.

"Rory." He agreed as they set off toward the lobby.

About a half hour and several delighted squeals exchanged between mother and daughter, Luke and Lorelai found their way back to the party. Lorelai had remarked at their good timing as Luke assisted her into her seat as dinner was just starting to be served. Diner was followed by speeches and cake. Eventually the DJ took over and the dancing had begun. It wasn't long before Lorelai found herself being swept across the floor by her boyfriend, or rather fiancé now.

"You happy?" Luke asked, pulling his fiancée closer to him as the music slowed.

"Very." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ready to head out?" He asked, spinning her out and back into his side.

Lorelai just shook her head, "One more song." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as his fingers traced lazy circles on her lower back, each arc moving further down than the last. "Oh screw it," Lorelai moaned, looking up at the wicked look Luke was giving her, "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Dirty," Luke growled, taking her hand and leading her back to the table to retrieve his cover.

"How was that dirty?" Lorelai challenged.

"I can be very creative with a popsicle given half a chance," he whispered low in her ear.

"Oh, it's official now, Captain Danes you _are_ trying to seduce me." She laughed sexily, "And I have to say it's working."

That was all it took to get them sprinting toward their room, stopping every so often as one pushed the other up against the wall unable to restrain themselves. They barely made it to the bed before falling in a tangle of clothing and limbs intent on enjoying their first night as an engaged couple.


	17. Good Morning, Good Morning to You!

**November 13, 1995  
Crap Shack  
**

Lorelai awoke with a groan at the knocking on her bedroom door. "Ugh, go away I refuse to admit it's morning." She complained softly into her pillow only to find it was chuckling… and smelt vaguely like her diner owner.

"I hate to break it to you, but it has been morning for a while now." Luke spoke softly, pulling her closer to his bare chest as his hand traced her upper arm lazily, "I know we got home late last night, but at some point we do have to get out of bed and go to work; it is Monday morning." He reminded her.

"Mean," Lorelai murmured, running her hand up and down his torso, enjoying the way his chest hair tickled her fingers. "Can't we just stay in bed a few more minutes?"

"No, it's already 7:30" Luke shook his head sadly.

The knocking came again, louder this time, "I'm coming in; you had better be clothed in there." Came the voice of her 11 year old daughter.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore." Luke kissed her head before pushing them both up into a sitting position on the bed. Lorelai protested loudly but eventually settled against his chest.

"Before we get married, remind me to have you install a lock on the bedroom door." Lorelai smiled at Luke, kissing him as the bedroom door opened, revealing Rory who had covered her eyes. "It's okay, Rory, you can look."

Slowly, one finger at a time, the girl removed her hand from blocking her vision. "Luke's naked." The girl said pointing to the bare-chested man sitting beside her mother, causing him to blush a little. "Why is Luke naked?"

"Luke is not naked," Lorelai sighed as she reached for the t-shirt Luke had discarded the previous night before joining her in bed. They had gotten in so late, she didn't want him driving home, even if it was only a mile or so to the diner. It hadn't taken much convincing to get him to stay either way. Handing him the shirt, she turned back to her daughter. "He still has his pajama pants on, they're just covered by the comforter." She explained, holding her arm out in a silent invitation for the girl to sit on her other side as Luke pulled on the shirt and got out of bed and grabbed his toiletry kit and a change of clothes on his way towards the bathroom.

The Gilmore girls sat quietly for a few moments, the only sound to be heard was the sound of the shower being turned on. "So how was your trip?" Rory asked, snuggling against her mother's side.

"It was good." Lorelai smiled down, kissing her daughter's brow before telling her in great detail about the weekend that she and Luke had in DC. Luke soon came out, dressed with his hair still damp and joined the conversation, interjecting here and there when he felt that Lorelai had forgotten something or had over embellished a part of the story as he packed. "I was hoping to get a picture of me sitting on Abe Lincoln's lap, but someone wouldn't help me climb up."

"Lorelai, if you had so much as touched the statue, you would have been arrested." Luke shook his head.

"And who knew the Washington Mall was just a strip of land? I was hoping to get some shopping in during our trip." Lorelai faux pouted.

"I knew that." Rory smiled at her mother before checking her watch. "Oops, gotta get to school. Lane's probably already waiting for me." Rory bounced up from the bed, "Bye Mom," she kissed her mother on the cheek and giving Luke a hug as if it was a normal part of her morning for him to be there to see her off for school. "Bye Luke."

"Bye Sweets." Lorelai smiled after her daughter.

"See ya, Kid." The diner owner patted her shoulder affectionately before the girl turn and flounced out of the room. Turning to look at his fiancée, he noticed she was smiling at him softly. "What?"

"I could get used to this." Lorelai's smile broadened, "You being here seems so normal. It all feels so right; waking up next to you, Rory saying good bye to both of us as she heads out to school. You getting ready for work as I try to get you to come back to bed."

"Oh no you don't." Luke's face took on a stern but friendly look, "You have to get ready for work too." He came around to her side of the bed and, throwing the blanket off of her, lifted her onto her feet. "Up you get."

"Fine, but could you at least help me get ready?" Lorelai smiled at him seductively, pressing her body up against his as she raised up on her toes until her lips were a fraction of an inch from his. "I always have such a hard time getting my back washed."

Luke could see all the way down her thin night gown, and growled deep in his throat as his lips went crashing against hers. He was tempted to take her up on her offer but knew that Caesar had opened for him and he needed to get to the diner before the breakfast rush started in earnest. "Dirty," He whispered against her lips, "I know what you're trying to do, but I have to get to work before Caesar burns down the kitchen."

"Fine," Lorelai sighed good naturedly, "I suppose I should get ready and get to work to keep Sookie from doing the same."

"I'll start the coffee before I go." Luke kissed her one last time before gently pushing her towards the bathroom door.

"If you're absolutely sure…" Lorelai smiled impishly, slowly raising the silk fabric over her head as she walked toward the door. She ducked behind it before tossing the thin material in Luke's direction, knowing that he could see all of her in the mirror through the cracked door. The throaty growl from the bedroom let her know her little strip tease had its intended result. "Oh before you go, kiss?" She requested as she stuck her head out of the door.

"Lorelai, I swear you are going to be the death of me." Luke husked, walking over hands in his pocket to prevent himself from reaching out as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "We have to behave now that we're back home."

"Oh, but behaving's no fun." She pouted.

"Go take your shower and get to work." Luke ordered gently, "I love you crazy lady"

"I love you too, Grumpykins." She smirked before closing the door and turning on the shower. Luke just shook his head and headed downstairs to start her coffee before taking his suitcase to the truck and heading back to the diner.

 **Independence Inn  
Kitchen 1000 hours**

It had been a busy morning at the Independence Inn and Lorelai hadn't had a cup of coffee since she had stopped at Luke's on her way to work that morning. Swinging into the kitchen of the Inn, she made a beeline for the coffee pots. "Stop!" Came the order from behind her. Lorelai froze, mug in her right hand, coffee pot in her left ready to pour. "Before your pour that, isn't there something you need to tell your best friend?"

Lorelai smiled at her best friend, "Can't I have the coffee first?"

"Fine, fine, go ahead," Sookie sighed dramatically waiting while Lorelai deliberately took her sweet time pouring and savoring the coffee before turning back to her friend.

"Maybe I have something to tell you, and just maybe it is about what happened this weekend while Luke and I were in Washington DC." Lorelai smiled coyly, "And maybe, just maybe I got some new jewelry."

"New jewelry?" Sookie asked confused. Lorelai just held up her left hand in answer, "He didn't!"

"He did!" Lorelai grinned in affirmation. Sookie immediately grabbed Lorelai in a tight hug as the pair squealed and jumped around in the kitchen. "I'm going to be Mrs. Lucas 'Grumpypants Diner Owner' Danes.'"

"Lemmie see, lemmie see, lemmie see!" Sookie insisted, releasing Lorelai from her embrace to take a closer look at the ring. "Ooh pretty, I love the pink stones. Are those just for pretty or was there a reason?"

"There was a reason," Lorelai nodded before explaining the fact that the three stones were in fact the birth stones of their as of now three-person family unit-to-be. Sookie smiled through tears. "Aw, Sookie, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's just so sweet." The cook responded wiping her eyes. "I hope I can find someone like Luke someday."

"I'm sure you will." Lorelai encouraged her friend, "I'm pretty sure Jackson has a thing for you."

"The produce guy?" She asked, "No… you think?"

"He always has this goofy grin on his face after the two of you argue." Lorelai nodded, "Babette says that Luke smiles at me like that after we've argued. I think he's in love with you and doesn't know it yet. You may have to make the first move."

"Maybe," Sookie pondered the information, "He is kind of cute in a dorky kind of way."

"Go for it, then we'll both have our dorks." Lorelai smiled.

"Dirty." Her friend teased.

Lorelai just laughed, "There was another reason I came in here. I was hoping you would do the food for the wedding."

"Really?" Sookie gushed, "I would love to. When is the date?"

"But only if it won't interfere with being my maid of honor." Lorelai finished, "We don't know yet, but I'm thinking early June. Rory will be out of school a couple weeks after and Luke and I can go on our honey moon after that."

"You want me to be your maid of honor?" Sookie asked, shocked, "What about Rory?"

"Junior bridesmaid." Lorelai explained. "Speaking of, I'd like to go this weekend to look at dresses."

"For you or for Rory and me?"

"All of us." Lorelai smiled, "Maybe we'll get lucky and one place will have everything we need."

"Lorelai!" Michel huffed at her as he swanned into the kitchen, "Are you going to sit here gabbing all afternoon or are you actually going to do some work instead of foisting it off on me?"

"Looks like I gotta get back to work before someone throws a fit and tells my mommy on me." Lorelai sighed exaggeratedly at her best friend before heading past the aggravated Frenchmen, "I'll see you later Sook!" She called over her shoulder to the cook who only nodded as she turned back to the pot she was quickly adding items to.

 **November 18 1995  
Hartford **

They had been at it all day, and had come up dry. Either a dress for Rory and Sookie had looked great on one and not the other or the dresses Lorelai tried on were just not right. They were about to give up hope when they passed one more bridal shop. "One more, I promise." Lorelai smiled at her friend and daughter who looked at her wearily, "Hey at least you don't have to do more than sit and give your opinions here. We'll find dresses for you eventually, even if I have to make them myself."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sookie nodded, "You're a wonderful seamstress, and you have seven months before the wedding."

"Getting a dress for me is probably not a good idea anyway." Rory interjected, "At least not right now. I've been growing quite a bit the last few years, I may not fit anything that we pick out today by the time the wedding comes around.

"You have a point," Lorelai agreed, opening the door to the bridal shop, "Do you have an objection to me finding a dress right now?"

Sookie just shrugged and shook her head. "You're done growing." Rory pointed out.

"Good, in we go." Lorelai smiled, leading them in and walking up to an associate, "Excuse me, I'm getting married, I was hoping I could try on some dresses."

The associate just nodded and waved indicating they should follow her. After indicating that the women should sit, the associate asked a few questions about Lorelai's vision for the wedding and her dream dress as well as color, cut, and style preferences. Once she was done, the woman stood up and started bustling around the boutique gathering dresses as she went. Returning with about eight or nine dresses, she hung them on a rack outside of the dressing room near where the group was sitting.

One by one, Lorelai tried on each dress with the assistance of the associate. Nearly an hour later, Lorelai stepped out of the dressing room glowing. A beaming smile plastered on her face. "I think this is it."

"I think so too," Sookie nodded.

"Get it." Rory agreed, "Luke is going to love it."

Nodding to the associate, she went back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes. After making arrangements for fittings and the final pick up, the group left and headed back to Stars Hollow for an early dinner.

When they arrived at Luke's Diner, they saw red head talking sternly with the diner owner. Both had grim looks on their faces as the redhead was gesturing emphatically between Luke and a young dark haired teen who was sitting in a nearby booth who was hiding behind a copy of _Old Man and the Sea_.

"Luke, what's going on?" Lorelai asked, approaching the counter, concern and curiosity playing on her face.

"Hey Lorelai," He responded nervously, "We have to talk."


	18. Luke as Atlas

**November 18 1995  
Luke's Diner**

Lorelai quietly followed Luke into the storage room; she didn't know why, but she had the feeling that something big was about to happen and she wasn't sure she was going to like it. "What the hell is going on, Luke?" She asked the moment the door clicked behind them. "Who is that you were just talking to and why the hell aren't you talking?!" She demanded.

Luke just looked at her, waiting. "Are you done?" He asked, eyebrows disappearing beneath his baseball cap. Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded in affirmation, "I think I'll start with who that woman is in the diner. Her name is Rachel Hadley, she is from New York."

"Okay…" Lorelai prompted, "What is she doing here?"

"She brought Jess," Luke spoke softly.

"Jess, who's Jess?" Lorelai started to get agitated again, "He's not…"

"NO!" Luke practically shouted, before repeating himself softly "God, no, he's Liz's kid."

"Liz? As in your sister Liz?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded sadly the impact on his live growing ever more apparent in the past hour since the social worker had shown up. "Liz got arrested yesterday; possession with intent to sell, criminal endangerment of a minor, and a whole slew of other charges. Miss Hadley is the social worker that has been assigned to Jess. Turns out Liz's refusal to shut up was the kid's saving grace, she told them to send him here."

"Wow," Lorelai murmured. "So Jess is going to be here for a while?"

"Looks that way." Luke sighed. "I haven't seen him since my father's funeral."

"We'll figure it out, Atlas," Lorelai tried to sooth him, placing her hand on his arm and looking up at him, a slight smirk on her face.

"Atlas?" He questioned not getting the reference he was sure she was trying to make.

"You look like you are trying to carry all the weight of all the cosmos on your shoulders." His fiancée explained. "You know you can share some of that burden, just shift over a bit and let me help. I may not be a goddess, but beneath all that flannel, you come pretty close to god-like. I think you even have better pack…"

"Lorelai!" He cut her off, blushing slightly. Regaining his composure, he took her hands in his, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"No, not exactly," Lorelai admitted softly, "But it is what it is, Liz messed up but she knows she can rely on you and trusts you with caring for her son for the time being. As a mother, that says a lot about the trust level, Babe."

"You think?"

"I know." Lorelai confirmed, "How old is he?"

"He just turned 15 two days ago." Luke sighed, "The day his mom was arrested. As if he didn't already have enough problems."

"Oh my God." Lorelai gasped softly, "Poor kid…"

Rory had watched as Lorelai and Luke had disappeared behind the curtain. She had a feeling that whatever they were discussing had to do with the quiet boy in the corner booth. "Hey," She greeted him.

"Hey." He responded, not looking up from his book.

"Hey." Rory suddenly felt shy around him.

"You said that already," He pointed out, his rich chocolate eyes barely flicking in her direction.

"Right," She laughed nervously, "I'm Rory."

"Jess." Was all the response she got from him.

"So, how are you liking the book?" She asked nodding to the book in his hand as she took a seat across from him in the booth. Jess just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, frustrating her. "Do you read much?"

"What is 'much?'" He challenged.

"I guess I never really thought about that," Rory mused, "I suppose what one person would see as much is just a normal amount to another person. I wonder if anyone ever thought to figure it out."

"The world may never know." Jess responded drolly.

"It's not exactly the great Tootsie Pop mystery, but it's worth thinking over." Rory joked. "Do you have a favorite author?"

"Hemmingway is pretty decent" Jess responded flatly, lifting his book for emphasis. "Don't you have something better to do than bug me?"

"I suppose I could do my homework," Rory shrugged before getting up and walking behind the counter.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked, suddenly missing her company.

"Why do you care? You should be enjoying your Hemmingway." Rory replied smartly, "Lord knows you're probably the only one who does. And if you must know, I'm looking for my science book, I think I left it here yesterday and Luke sometimes puts it back here for me." She only had to look a moment before finding it with a triumphant shout. "Success, and my notebook is with it!"

"Congratulations, I'll alert the media." Jess responded, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Rude." Rory chuckled, taking her seat across from him again.

"Do you have to do that here?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, but what do you care, aren't you supposed to be reading?" Rory challenged.

Jess couldn't help but grin behind his book at the girl; he'd never met anyone with this much spunk. He pretended to read as he watched her dive into her text book, he judged her to be a few years younger than himself, but probably smart enough to hold her own if placed into one of his 9th grade classes back in New York City. He didn't care for school too much, although many of his teachers had insisted he was smart, and not just a smart ass. Going to school was at least better than sticking around at home with Liz and her rotating door of druggies, low lifes, and generally abusive boyfriends.

To be honest, he'd been kind of relieved when the red headed social worker had picked him up. She at least gave him a few minutes to grab his things before dragging him to this God-forsaken town in the middle no Nowheresville, Connecticut to live with an uncle he hadn't seen since he was seven. He wanted to know what to expect and the girl seemed to know him pretty well. "How do you know Luke?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," Rory looked up at him, startled that he was trying to talk to her before his question finally registered in her head. "Oh, my mom and Luke are engaged. We've known him since I was about five years old. My father is pretty much non-existent but I really don't miss him much, Luke has always been like a dad to me." She shrugged. "I just wish he could adopt me once he and mom get married, but I doubt Christopher would let him."

"Who's that?"

"My father, Christopher Hayden."

 _Hayden?_ The name seemed familiar to Jess, he just couldn't figure out why. He shook the thought from his head. "Rory Hayden, it's got a nice ring to it." He commented.

Rory just laughed, it was a good laugh, not mocking or pretentious or meant to draw attention to its owner. Jess hadn't heard an honest laugh in a long time and smiled slightly at the girl. "No, my last name is Gilmore like my mom. Christopher couldn't be bothered to show up when I was born so Mom says that he lost all rights to me having his name."

"So tell me, Rory Gilmore," Jess closed his book and laid it down in front of himself. "What is there to do around here?"

"Nothing much, at least not tonight." Rory responded, looking past him at the clock to see it was already past nine at night. "The 24-hour Mart closed about 10 minutes ago. But we do have festivals nearly every month. Taylor drives us all crazy with the preparations and set up every time, sometimes we think he's making them up just to drive us insane."

"Hate to break it to you," Jess smirked, "But it's not a long drive when you actually live in the looney bin."

"Oh shut up and go back to reading about your stupid book." Rory huffed, turning back to her studies. The pair sat in silence, both stealing the occasional glance at one another.

Rory couldn't help thinking it would be nice to have a cousin. Since both her parents had been only children, she had none and she actually enjoyed bantering with the teenager in front of her. Jess, on the other hand, was fascinated by the cerulean eyes of the girl in front of him. She was too young for him but he could tell that she would grow even more attractive as she got closer to adult hood. Between those eyes and the shy smile she kept sending his way, it wasn't hard to believe that she would have guys fawning over her within a couple years.

Luke and Lorelai eventually returned from the storage room and spoke with the social worker who had been sitting at the counter sipping the cooling cup of coffee that had been set down in front of her when she first arrived. She was glad to find that the couple was nothing like the woman who had given birth to Jess. They seemed stable enough, which was always a positive in her book and the town was small and didn't seem like there was much trouble to be found there. She had little doubt that Jess would find something to do to stir things up, this wasn't her first time interacting with the boy, but he wasn't terribly unlikeable. Like many young people in his position, he built walls up around himself which in his case turned him into a prickly cactus of a young man.

Rachel was glad to see that he was willing to let down some of his guards with the girl who would become his cousin. _She might actually be good for him._ She thought to herself. _He needs a good friend, someone who isn't afraid to stand up to him._

"So, what now?" Luke asked, shaking the social worker from her thoughts. "Are there papers I have to sign or something?"

"There are a few forms, you will need to provide him with a bed, preferably his own room, and of course food and clothing."

Luke just gave her a look that clearly stated that she was stating the obvious with the last part of her statement. "Really? I thought I would let him beg on the street corner for food and sew his own clothing." He groused.

 _I guess the gruff demeanor is hereditary_. Rachel thought; normally a response like that would have been a red flag for her, but over the years she had become a pretty good judge of character. She knew the man standing before her was responding more to what he saw as an insult to his intelligence more than having to provide such things for the boy. She figured that he was probably the one who had been paying for clothes and food for the teen since the boy was a child. "You'd be surprised at how many people don't think about it."

The pained look on Luke's face confirmed her suspicions, he cared about his nephew. The man shook his head and looked directly into her eyes, "Trust me, he may have to go without his own room for a while, I live in a studio apartment upstairs right now, but he won't be lacking for anything else while he's here. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, Mr. Danes." Miss Hadley smiled as she reached into her brief case, "You will need to sign these forms stating that you are accepting guardianship of a minor. I will be stopping by from time to time to check in on you. Not that I think you need me to, but the state requires me to while he is in your care." Luke just nodded as he alternated skimming over the pages and signing his name to each. He soon finished and pushed the papers back towards the social worker.

"Is that it?" He asked, the woman just nodded.

"Do you want any coffee for the road?" Lorelai asked, the carafe already in her hand as she reached for the to-go cups. "Luke has the best coffee in all of New England and most of Europe."

"Most of Europe?" Luke challenged his fiancée.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but the Italians have you beat when it comes to expresso." She shrugged, "But you have it where it counts, Atlas."

Luke just ducked his head to hide his blush before looking over at her, "Who said you could be behind the counter, anyway? My insurance won't cover you if a sack of potatoes comes falling on your head."

"Plan on tossing any sack of potatoes Caesar?" Lorelai called over her shoulder to the chef whose only response was to laugh and shake his head. "And I doubt you have plans of tossing root vegetables at my head, that wouldn't be a very good first impression to leave your nephew with."

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"So, Rachel, coffee?" She asked turning back to the social worker.

"Yes please, and you're right, he does have the best coffee I've tasted." Rachel nodded accepting the white to-go cup that held the logo of the diner on the side. "Thank you. I'll be in touch, see you later, Jess." With that she slid the paperwork back in her bag and passed one last look at the small family before breezing out the door and to her car.

The group stayed silent for a few more moments before Luke spoke up, "So Jess, I hope you're okay sleeping on a cot at least until we can get you a real bed."

"Whatever," Jess shrugged.

"Come on, I'll show you where to put your things for now." Luke waved a hand indicating the teen should follow him before walking towards the curtain. Jess huffed and grabbed his duffel bag, following his uncle to the apartment that would be his home for the foreseeable future.

"So what do you think?" Lorelai asked, sliding into the seat that Jess had just left.

"I like him," Rory smiled, "I think we're going to be good friends. Besides, I've always wanted a cousin, I feel a bit like I just got a good two for one deal."

"Good," Lorelai nodded, "Let's go home and let the menfolk get to know each other."


	19. Crime and Prankishment

**April 1, 1996  
Luke and Jess' Apartment  
0300 hours**

 _Breathe, slowly, it's probably just Jess_ Luke thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around the grip of the gun in the drawer of his nightstand, sliding the clip in with a quiet _click_. The sound of the door opening and closing had woken him just moments before. As quietly as he could, he pulled out the pistol and closed the drawer before sliding out of his bed and walking softly around the partition between the kitchen and the sleeping area of the now two bedroom apartment. He saw a thin silhouette creeping from shadow to shadow as he slowly raised his gun, muscles taught. "Stop." He commanded, his voice low but still commanding. "Identify yourself."

"Is that a gun?" Came the response, the voice incredulous.

Luke huffed, lowering his weapon as he turned on the light. "What the hell are you doing out of bed this time of night?" He demanded.

"Holy crap!" Jess nearly shouted, a glimmer of fear registering on his face as he saw the barrel lower. "You have a gun?"

"A few," Luke grunted, turning back towards his night stand and made quick work of disarming his weapon and removing the bullet from the chamber as he spoke, "I could have killed you, I thought you were an intruder and you didn't answer my question. What are you doing out, or even up at this hour?"

The teen just shrugged dismissively as if to show he didn't care despite the fact his eyes never moved from the gun until it was safely back in its place. "Couldn't sleep, went for a walk. Does Lorelai know you have a gun?"

"Yes, she knows." Luke nodded remembering her reaction a year ago when he told her after he'd gotten shot, "She's not exactly comfortable with it, but so long as I keep them locked away, she's fine."

"Huh," Jess nodded before grabbing some his pajama pants off his small bed and disappearing into the bathroom only to emerge moments later ready for bed.

Luke growled a bit at the young man's feigned nonchalance as he turned off the lights and got back into bed to try to get a little more sleep before having to get up a couple hours later for the bread delivery. "I know you're used to having no one caring if you're coming or going, but no more walks in the middle of the night, at least not when I have a delivery the next morning. I don't want to have to shoot you."

"Got it, Uncle Luke." Came Jess' disembodied response from the direction of the pull-out couch he'd been sleeping on.

Luke wasn't completely convinced that Jess wouldn't do it again, but was too tired to argue the point at that moment. Huffing grumpily one last time, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

 **Luke's Diner  
0600**

With the exception of his unexpected wake-up that morning, the day seemed to be pretty much the same as any other day to Luke. He got up, got ready for work before exchanging the pistol for his service weapon, tucking the latter into the holster on his back and pulling his flannel on. He was soon heading down to prep the diner for the breakfast rush. As usual Gleason was waiting to be let in at exactly 6am, no one else would be coming in for at least an hour giving the men a time for a quick briefing before the start of the day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to either man until Luke noticed an unusual large crowd of people clustered near Doose's market, but unusual was the norm in the hollow so he just shrugged it off. At least until the phone rang.

"Luke's diner, what d'ya want?" He asked gruffly into the receiver.

"Danes," The voice alone caused Luke to snap to alert. It had been a while since he'd last heard from Director Greene, but the man's voice, as well as the man himself, commanded attention. "Is there something that you and Gleeson failed to report?"

"No, Sir," Luke responded, ducking into the kitchen and trying to rack his brain for any reason they would have needed to contact the director.

"Really, then do you want to explain to me why it was Doose, and not my senior field agent, who called me in a panic about a murder that had happened outside of his store?"

Luke didn't even respond, he simply hung up the phone, called to Caesar to keep an eye on the diner and headed out, pausing momentarily to indicate to Kirk that he should follow. The two men made their way up through the crowd, Luke's hand casually slipping to his back so that his fingers brushed the cool medal of his weapon as he approached a cordoned off area that completely blocked off the only entrance to the store. Taking a brief look around, he noticed there was no body, simply a chalk outline on the ground and police tape strung from the end of one of the currently empty produce stand out to a lamp post, then a parking meter, and tied off on the end of another produce stand.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, approaching the County Deputy who stood talking to a visibly shaken Taylor Doose.

"They found me," The man whispered.

"They?" The deputy asked looking confused between Doosey and Luke. "Who's 'They?'"

"You got me," Luke shrugged, not wanting to break his cover too soon, "So what happened"

"There was an alleged murder here." The young deputy responded, reading from the small notebook in his hand, "Mr. Doose said he arrived to find the area taped off and an outline of a dead body on the street. Funny thing is, there's no body and no one from the precinct knows anything about this; I don't even think this is our tape. We're waiting on the State Troopers to get back to us to see if they picked it up."

Before Luke could question the deputy further, he heard a woman's voice behind him. The blonde, dressed in a nice grey suit, badge attached to the belt on her hip, and designer pumps, made her way through the crowd to the collection of men before her. "There is no body, in fact, there is no case."

"Have you no heart?" Doose demanded, "A man died here."

"That still remains to be seen." The woman answered.

"But you can't be sure, right?" The deputy asked, only to immediately be quieted by the Sherriff's piercing blue-green eyes.

With her father's height and skills of quiet observation compounded with her mother's natural curiosity and commanding presence, Moira Dell had quickly risen through the ranks of small-town law enforcement and after being named interim Sherriff was one of the only people who knew everything about Taylor, Luke, and Kirk. She'd since been reelected each subsequent year. "Thank you deputy, I'll take it from here," She dismissed the younger man before turning toward the gathering crowd and dismissing them as well, having to send a specifically pointed look to her mother and 'Aunt' Patty before turning back to deal exclusively with Doosey and his security detail. "Now where were we?"

"Someone was murdered in front of my store." Taylor reminded her, visibly agitated that he'd had to repeat himself several times over.

"With no body, we can't be sure this isn't anything but an elaborate prank." She said evenly before turning to Luke, "You still live above the diner, right?"

Luke just nodded in answer.

"Do you remember anything suspicious happening last night, gunshots, sounds of struggle, boogie men lurking in the shadows?" The Sherriff persisted, a small smile quirked on her lips knowing full well that both the Marshal/Diner Owner and she knew without a doubt the ridiculousness of the situation.

Luke shook his head, "Nothing like that, I mean Jess came up at and odd…. Jess, of course" He said the last almost to himself, "Taylor, I can pretty much assure you that no one has found you here. However I think my nephew may know more than what he's letting on." With that he walked off to find Jess, leaving the other three to take down the tape and hose off the outline.

Returning to the diner, he found Rory confronting Jess about the crime scene. The kid denied it, but there was undeniable flicker of pride and mischief in his eye as Rory huffed and slammed out of the dinner with a cursory 'Hi Luke,' as she flew past. "Just went for a walk, huh?" he asked. Jess just shrugged and went back to wiping down tables.

A few hours later Taylor returned, "What are you going to do about it, Luke?"

"Do about what?" Luke asked, knowing full well what the irritating man was upset about.

"About the results of my investigation." Doose pressed, as if it was clear.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?!"

"That's what I said." Luke was starting to get angry, "It was a prank, Taylor, if something really had happened, if there had been a gun shot or a struggle, I would have been there. As it is, all that happened is that a couple kids got bored last night and decided you would make a great target. Go back to your store before I throw you out for being a pain in my…"

"Okay, okay," The older man backed up, "I'm leaving, but don't think you've heard the last of this."

"Oh, I bet I won't," Luke huffed at Taylor's retreating form before shooting a murderous look at his nephew.

"Oh come on, Uncle Luke," Jess rolled his eyes, not looking up from the table he was clearing. "You got to admit, it was pretty funny to see Taylor flip out like that. I didn't know I could still do that."

"It was funny, although there are some factors you don't know about with Taylor." Luke looked straight into the young man's eyes, "No more pranks involving dead bodies, real or imagined. I don't want to pull rank on you, but I will if I have to. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jess nodded meeting his Uncle's eyes before brushing his hair back with his fingers and returning to work.

"You know you're gonna have to cut off that mop when you go into boot, right?" Luke teased.

"Yeah, but I can't make myself part with it just yet." Jess shrugged.

In the months since Jess had arrived, the topic of the family's military history had come up a few times. Luke had always been very clear that military service was not a requirement of being in the family, but Jess had been intrigued. A few months later, Jess had suggested going to a military boarding school.

" _I know most people see it as a punishment, but I think it would be good for me." The teen insisted._

" _There's no denying that the structure would be good for you." Luke had conceded, "But are you sure this is really something you want to do? You know you don't have to. Just because you grandfather and I served, it doesn't mean you have to."_

" _I know, and I'm not saying that I will." Jess had pointed out, "I just think I need to do this for me. I know you're doing your best with me, but I don't want to be in your way."_

" _You're not in the way." Luke insisted, "Yeah it was a surprise when you showed up here, but looking back, I'm glad you came when you did. We were already renovating the house, adding a room for you is the least we could do."_

" _You really don't have to, use it for the baby you and Lorelai are bound to have one day." Jess shook his head at his uncle. "Besides you fit in this nuthouse of a town, I don't. I'd go crazy if I have to stay here through graduation. The only people who don't drive me crazy here are you, Lorelai, and Rory. You can't be my whole world, you know."_

 _Luke knew this was one battle he wasn't going to win. "Fine," he sighed, lifting his hat from his head and running his fingers through his hair before putting the cap back on, "Tell you what, you stick around here long enough to be in my wedding, you finish the school year in good standing – that means no more cutting class and actually turn in your homework for God's sake – and I will consider sending you to military school, okay?"_

" _Works for me," Jess said, picking up a rag from behind the counter and got to work wiping down tables. A few moments later he looked up at the older man, "By the way, thanks. I know taking me in wasn't easy and I know that Lorelai will probably give you hell for letting me go, but I appreciate the fact you're willing to think about it."_

Luke remembered the day like it was yesterday, rather than a month ago. He watched his nephew working in the diner like a natural. Sure the kid scared some of the customers, but those same ones were afraid of their own shadow. Half the town was against him because they hated change and remembered the hell that Liz had caused way back when. Jess wasn't a bad kid; sarcastic, a bit of a smart ass, and occasionally mischievous as his prank this morning had proved, but what teenaged boy wasn't? Luke just shrugged his shoulders and went back into the kitchen to make the order that Jess had just handed him. Somehow he knew that Jess was going to turn out okay, no matter what happened.


	20. Party Crasher

**May 31 1996  
Stars Hollow  
1000 hours**

Christopher had never seen anything like this town in all his 29 years. The quaint little township was done up in ribbons and streamers of navy blue and red. They tied in bows on every door of every home and shop in the town and twisted around the columns of the gazeebo at the town's center. The front of the gazeebo held a large red banner with "Congratulations Luke and Lorelai" emblazoned in gold letters and bookended with the Marine Corps emblem on either side. He stopped his bike and stared at the old structure and looked at the church that stood across the street hoping that he wasn't too late.

Emily had told him months ago that Lorelai was getting married, but he was on the other side of the country working and couldn't get away until just now. He was now kicking himself for not pressing the issue 12 years ago when the suggestion of marriage had first been suggested by their parents. He loved Lorelai, they had grown up together and had been best friends from grade school up until she got pregnant and ran away. Now he only saw her on rare occasions when he could free himself from work, he was always taken aback by how pretty she was. It was almost as if she became hotter every time he saw her.

Knowing he had to make a good impression, he stopped by the local grocery to pick up flowers; his rearing would not have allowed him to show up otherwise. He hoped it would still be open as it looked as if every street and store were abandoned, again his mind drifted to the small church on the other side of the square desperately hoping that he wasn't too late. Turning his bike around and parking in front of the small store front, he slid off the bike and took his time selecting an assortment of deep red roses from a stand beside the door before heading in to pay for them. _I wonder how this honor system thing works out for the owner._ He thought to himself, _I could have easily walked away with these and no one would have been the wiser._

The bells above the door rang out as he entered, it didn't look like anyone was there until a few moments later when a portly man with greying brown hair came hastening out of a back storage area. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He huffed as he slid behind the register, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to come in, I thought everyone was already over at the shower." The man apologized, not looking up from the register other than to take the bouquet out of Christopher's hands and ring them up.

The man's voice reminded him of someone from years ago, a voice he hadn't heard in nearly 10 years. It had grown deeper with age, as had the man before him, although the man hadn't had a beard back then. "Sean?" He asked, his voice showing his puzzlement.

The man froze only for a moment, but long enough for Christopher to notice. "I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for someone else." The older man spoke in a very controlled voice, "My name is Taylor Doose, I'm the proprietor of this market."

"Whatever you say, man." Christopher shrugged, taking the flowers from the man and handing him the $10 he owed for the purchase. "Have a good day, Taylor." He emphasized the man's name, and smiled impishly at the shiver than ran up the storekeeper's back. The day was starting to look better, he found the man that everyone had been looking for over the last 8 years. His boss was going to be thrilled. "Now to go get my girl." He smirked to himself, throwing his leg over the seat of his bike and heading toward Lorelai's house.

 **CrapShack  
1130 hours**

Sookie had taken over the kitchen area in preparation of the wedding shower. There were salads and cold dishes on nearly every conceivable surface except where the papers plates and silverware were standing. She had sent Jackson and Luke to the backyard with the excuse that they were supposed to start grilling the chicken, but in reality it was to get Luke out of the kitchen. He had been grousing about the 'crazy lady's crazy friend who had taken over his kitchen," even though it really wasn't his kitchen for another few days.

Lorelai was upstairs getting dressed and Rory was in the living room setting up the last of the decorations. A little later the men and women would go their separate ways for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. "Lukie and the love and Lorelai, Lukie and the love and the Lorelai," Sookie's constant humming and peppy song made Rory smile as she came back into the kitchen, grabbing a marshmallow off the top of some jello salad.

"Hands off the merchandise, Toots," Sookie waved her ever present spoon at the young girl.

"How did you?" Rory started.

"I am all knowing when it comes to my food." The chef teased, "Now go get dressed, the guests will be arriving any minute. I'm going to head up and get changed myself. No touching the food unless I say so."

"Alright, alright," Rory teased heading into her room.

Making one more pass over the food she had been preparing since the previous night, Sookie nodded her head and headed up to Lorelai's bedroom. "Knock, knock" She sang before opening the door, "How's everything going up here?"

"Great," Came Lorelai's disembodied voice from the en suite bathroom. A moment later her friend came sweeping out, hair falling in curls over her shoulder and a classic scoop necked dress with cap sleeves and loose knee length skirt. The dress had pale purple, blue, and pink flowers printed on the material. "What do you think?" She asked spinning for Sookie.

"I think that I am always amazed that your dressmaking skills out do those of Vera Wang." Sookie praised.

"Vera ain't got nothing on my, Doll." Lorelai laughed, checking her watch, "Oh, it's almost time, I'll head down in case someone gets here before you are changed."

"You're one of the guests of honor, I can't let you do that." Sookie protested.

Lorelai was already half out of the door when she heard a knock at the front door. "Too late now. It's probably just Richard and Emily, might as well get the complaining and veiled insults in sooner than later." With that she ran down the stairs and to the front door as soon as her pastel purple flats would allow her. "Alright Mom, let's get this over wi…" She cut off her sentence as she opened the door, coming face to face with a pair of green eyes she hadn't seen in years. "Chris?"

"Dad?" Rory's confused voice came from behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kid," He smiled at his daughter, "Thought I'd come by to see you and your mom."

Rory stood, arms crossed, her face showed her disbelief in what he was saying. "Really, you just happened to come by the day of Mom's wedding shower?"

"Coincidence." He shrugged before turning to Lorelai and holding out the roses. "These are for you."

"Great," Lorelai smiled weakly, accepting the flowers and putting them on the small entry way table, "What are you really doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He suggested, giving her an innocent look.

"No," Lorelai said firmly. "Porch." She pushed him out of the door frame and onto the covered porch where a couple white wicker chairs sat. "Sit." She commanded. "Now tell me what you're really doing here."

Christopher sat in one of the chairs as Lorelai leaned up against the railing pinning him with an annoyed stare. "Like I said, I just wanted to see my girls."

"Bull!" Lorelai spat out.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said 'Bull' you are full of crap, Christopher." Lorelai shook her head in disdain, "Try again. Why didn't you call?"

"You wouldn't have let me come if I had." He explained.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have." Lorelai was practically shouting, "It's been three years. THREE YEARS! Since Rory last saw you, you've never come to Stars Hollow before, why start now?"

"I wanted to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He spoke softly before looking directly into her eyes. "Don't marry him."

"How did you even know I was getting married in the first place?" Lorelai demanded.

"There's a huge sign on the gazeebo saying as much." Christopher pointed out.

"But you knew before you got here, right?" Lorelai prompted, "This wasn't a spur of the moment, 'I'm in the area" kind of a thing, you knew before you came didn't you?"

"Well yeah," He shrugged, "Emily..."

"Of course Emily called you, why wouldn't she call you?" Lorelai ranted, "You are going to go back to your parents' house, your house, whatever rock you crawled out from under and you are going to stay away for at least the next four days. You can come back on Wednesday if you are so damn insistent on seeing the daughter who you couldn't seem to make time for these past three years. Did I mention you haven't seen her since she was eight? She loves you and she misses you, I don't know why, but she does, and if you are willing to put in the effort, I am not going to keep her from you. So if you are willing to make an effort to see her, great! If not, fine, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you stop my marriage to a man who not only loves me with all his heart, but loves my – yes, Chris, _my_ – daughter as if she were his own and who loves both of us and has loved us for the past 6 years through all our ups and downs and silliness."

"What the hell is going on here?" Luke's voice boomed from the door way where he stood, Rory was just a few steps behind him. She had followed him back after getting him when she heard her mother start yelling. Luke had crossed his arms over his broad chest and narrowed his eyes, shooting his most menacing look at Christopher. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Luke," Lorelai spoke as calmly as she could, reigning in her emotions and showing a nonchalance that Emily Gilmore would be proud of. "This is Christopher Hayden, Rory's father."

Luke snorted derisively at the mention of the deadbeat before him being any kind of father to his little girl. "Luke," He said extending his hand out of habit rather than any sort of politeness. "So, Christopher, I'm only going to ask one more time before I throw you and you're pretty little vintage Indian Chief off the property. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter." Chris responded evenly, his temper slowly rising. He knew that he couldn't overcome the man by sheer strength, and was concerned that if he mentioned coming for Lorelai, he would have an eye or two that matched the paint on his motorcycle.

"Rory, do you want to see your _father_ today?" Luke called over his shoulder at the girl who still stood in the doorframe.

"No, I'm busy today." Rory shook her head, "He can come back after the wedding."

"You heard her," Luke turned his icy blue gaze back on Christopher, "You can see her Tuesday, she'll be with her grandparents for a few weeks while Lorelai and I are on our honeymoon. Now that your visit has been postponed, get off my porch."

"Your porch?" Christopher challenged. "I thought this was Lorelai's house."

"It is, at least until Monday," Luke tried to keep his temper in check, "But I've repaired every inch of this house from the roof to the foundation, same goes for _my_ girls. Where were you when Rory had the chicken pox or Lorelai had the flu? Where were you when Rory had a fever so high she had to be taken to the emergency room? Who held her when she asked for her Daddy?"

Christopher paled at Luke's last sentence, Luke knew it was a low blow, but the man was irritating him just by his mere presence. "You are not, nor have you ever been worth of that title." Luke spoke low, "If I had my way, I would have been her Daddy from the start. As it is I have no choice in the matter, you are her father and as such you have every right to see her. All I ask is you don't break her heart; you've done enough of that over the past 11 years. Now get on your precious Indian and go back to wherever it is you came from."

Christopher didn't know what else to say, he knew he had lost this battle, but he wasn't done fighting for his girls. He didn't care what the scruffy man said, they were his girls and would always be his girls. Quietly he stood and giving one last tender look to Lorelai and Rory and one pointed look to Luke as if to mentally transmit that this wasn't over, he climbed on his bike and rode off. The only sound in the silence was the hum of his engine.

"Who the hell was that?" Jess asked, walking up the driveway towards the small family, "He had a pretty sweet bike."

"My dad," Rory said turning and heading back inside. The look on Luke's face as he pulled Lorelai to his side made it clear that the man on the motorcycle might be trouble.

The sound of crunching gravel got their attention as the black BMW that belonged to Lorelai's father pulled into the drive way. The older man got out and quickly came around to open the door for his wife. "Was that Christopher I just saw leaving?" Emily asked, attempting to sound as if she had nothing to do with his arrival. Lorelai huffed before going into the house, slamming the door behind her. The Danes and Mariano men turned to give pointed stares at the older woman before following Lorelai inside. "What?" Emily asked her husband who also looked disappointed in her and shook his head sadly.


	21. Phone Calls and Late Night Plans

**May 31, 1996  
1400 hours**

The party had been in full swing for a couple hours, Emily and Richard had left early on after one too many snide remarks from Emily had prompted Richard to apologize and remove her from the casual get together. The women, and Michel, were in the living room as Lorelai opened presents. The men had excused themselves to the back porch for beers. Most of Luke's buddies from the Naval Academy and his battalion had started to arrive the day before and had been staying at the Independence Inn so they wouldn't miss the bachelor party. Jess had joined them but was only drinking root beer, Luke's watchful eye and the eyes of the rest of the men around him preventing him from being able to snag a beer from the cooler.

They could hear the phone ringing inside the house, Luke was about to get up when it stopped abruptly. He didn't know who would be calling now, most of the town was either inside or sitting with him, and he doubted Lorelai's mother would have the nerve to call so soon after the way she had been removed from the party by her own husband. A moment later the back door opened.

"Luke?" Rory's small voice came from behind him, "Sorry to interrupt, but Taylor is on the phone looking for you. He said it was important." She held the cordless against her shoulder, the handset nearly dwarfing her slim figure.

"Thanks, Kiddo." He smiled softly at the girl, but she could see the concern in his eyes. She had picked up early on that there was something more to Luke's and Taylor's bickering relationship than what met the eye, but she hadn't quite put her finger on it yet. "I'll just be a minute," He excused himself from his friends and took the cordless phone from the girl and walked toward the street so as to not be disturbed. "What do you need, Taylor."

"They found me." The man's voice came over softly.

"Taylor, we've been through this," Luke sighed, rubbing his head where a dull ache was staring to form. "There is no way they can find you here. No one who wasn't raised here, or isn't named Lorelai Gilmore actually wants to come through this one horse town."

"I don't know how, but they found me." Doose repeated, "Or rather he found me."

"Fine, I'll play along, who found you, Taylor?"

"A kid who used to work with me back when I was you know who, he came into the store and he recognized me. I don't know how he found me or if he just happened upon it by accident. He looked surprised to see me."

"A name, Taylor." Luke was losing his patience.

"Chris," Doose responded, "His name is Chris Hayden."

"Rory's dad?" Luke asked.

"What about Rory's dad?" Jess asked, walking up behind him, "Was that the jack wad who went screaming by on his bike as I was coming up?"

"Taylor, I'm going to have to call you back." Luke said before hanging up. "What are you doing out here?"

"You were taking so long, your guys started to miss you Uncle Lukie." Jess responded sarcastically, "Seriously though, Sookie said that she needed you to come in side and cut the first slice with Lorelai or some nonsense like that."

"I'll be in in a minute." Luke answered. Jess didn't move. "What?"

"Why were you arguing with Taylor about Rory's dad?" Jess asked.

"None of your damn business." He answered gruffly.

"Forget I asked," Jess held up his hands in surrender before turning back toward the house.

 **June 1, 1996  
Hayden Residence  
1800 hours**

Chris was pacing around his father's office; he had debated calling his superiors for the past 24 hours to let them know about McFadden's hide out but was still unsure if he should. He was struggling to reconcile his allegiance to the McElroys and the impact saying something would have on his relationship with Lorelai and Rory. He had spoken with some towns' people earlier in the day who all confirmed that the man they knew as Taylor Doose was not well liked. He doubted anyone would miss him, aside from his handlers, whoever they might be. After all this time, he may not even be under constant protection any more. For all Chris knew, Sean could just have to check in once a month with whoever was assigned to him.

After staring at the phone for about an hour he made up his mind. "I'd like to speak with Mr. McElroy." He told the receptionist who answered, "Tell him I found Sean."

A few moments later he was connected through to the leader of the organization. They spoke at length about how it was that Chris came across this information as well as when and where to strike. Chris was insistent that it be done during Lorelai and Luke's wedding that way he knew that his girls were safe and there would be no one on the streets. He doubted that Sean had even been invited to the nuptials. Chris hoped that the strike would be timed just right to not only have Lorelai and Rory safe but also interrupt the wedding before anything was official.

As soon as the arrangements were set, he hung up the phone and exited his father's office. His parents were luckily out of the country. He hoped that this life he'd been living for the better part of the last 10 years wouldn't come back to them. They had been so disappointed when he dropped out of Princeton to follow what he'd called a new business venture. His parents had stopped worrying when they found out that whatever he was doing paid him well, which satisfied their curiosity.

He was soon settling in the bed of the guest room he now stayed in when visiting his childhood home. He wasn't a religious man, nor did he pray very often, but this night he made an exception and prayed to whatever higher power was out there that his girls would be safe. He repeated this prayer the following night, hoping against hope that no harm would come to Lorelai and Rory and that by the time it was all over, it wouldn't be too late to win Lorelai back.

 **June 3, 1996  
Town Square  
0200 hours**

Jess couldn't sleep, something had been weighing on his mind the last few nights since Rory's father had made his presence known only to be followed hours later by a panicked call from Taylor to Luke. Taylor had been jumpy and on edge ever since then, even more so than usual. Jess was not stupid, he knew that his uncle worked in some capacity with the government, but had put the pieces together a few days ago that his uncle must work for whoever does witness protection, and that Taylor must be who he was protecting. It was the only reason for everything, the guns, the fact his uncle was nearly always armed, the secretive meetings between Luke and Taylor. It didn't take him long to figure out that the weird guy known as Kirk must also be in on it somehow.

He was convinced that Rory's dad was the Chris Hayden that was connected with the McElroys, he just didn't know how to broach the subject with his uncle although he knew he should. He took a seat on the gazeebo steps with a sigh and looked out at all the tables and chairs that had been put out around the square. The wedding was to take place in the church just across the street, but the reception was going to be held in the square, a large wooden dance floor had been laid out in front of the stairs and a table had been set up inside the gazeebo awaiting the DJ to set up the following morning.

It all looked so peaceful, he just hoped that everything went well for Luke and Lorelai. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked it here. Luke and Lorelai and Rory were his family. They had welcomed him in, no questions asked, given him a home, and a connection to his family he never had before. It was because of their influence he was pushing for Luke to let him go to Texas next year for school. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of his uncle and grandfather. He wanted to prove that he was worth their trust and devotion. He just hoped that nothing bad happened tomorrow no matter how much his gut was screaming at him that there was something just not right.

He knew that no matter how much he hoped and prayed it wouldn't be so, that something was going to happen tomorrow that was going to send their world crashing to the ground. He just hoped it could wait until after the ceremony was over. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly made his way back to the apartment over the diner where they would be sleeping for the last time. He looked up towards the sky, catching the glimpse of a shooting star. "I know you're up there somewhere," he whispered, "Please watch over them, they deserve this after all they've been through to get here." With that he let himself in the back door of the diner and quietly made his way upstairs and into his bed for a fitful sleep.


	22. Wedding Day

**June 3, 1996  
Hayden Residence  
0900 hours**

Christopher jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the front door. He had been on edge since the day he had called McElroy about finding Sean McFadden, or Taylor Doose as he seemed to be called now. Chris had been involved in operations like this before, on occasion former allies and associates had to be taken care of. This should have been one of those times, but it was hitting a little too close to home, or rather a little too close in proximity to his daughter and her mother. He just hoped that he could find some way to protect them.

He quickly made his way from his father's office to the front door to let the visitors in. "Gentlemen," He nodded at them, turning to indicate that they follow him into the parlor. "I'm sure that McElroy or one of his deputies have informed you of what is to occur today, but just so we are clear on everything I want to go over it again."

The two men before him while physically his superiors nodded their consent for him to continue. They knew that the man before them was powerful in more ways than one, he was from a wealthy and powerful family, that, in and of itself demanded their respect. What made them hold him in even higher esteem was the speed at which he had risen through the ranks of the organization. He had started out working under the man who they were about to take out but after McFadden's disappearance, he had quickly ascended through the ranks to head the financial end of operations. Chris soon had taken an interest in other aspects of the organization and his attention to detail and focus made him one of the best hitmen in the country.

Unbeknownst to most citizens, the years of mob warfare were long past. Sure there were scuffles here and there over territory, but it was rare for full-blown wars between the factions. They left such childish interactions to the street gangs. Nowadays, there was a lot of inter-organizational cooperation, and Chris was one of the most well utilized agents working primarily for McElroy but often going out on loan to some faction or another who didn't want anything to tie back to whomever ordered the hit in the first place.

"I am not going to be involved in this other than to set the stage for you two. There is a lot at stake here so don't fuck it up." Chris said sternly, crossing his arms in front of him. "There is going to be a wedding that most of the town will be preoccupied with at one o'clock, it is my understanding that McFadden has not been invited to the festivities. We are to strike at a quarter past, just after the wedding starts, the last thing we need is civilians getting in the way. I will be at the church to prevent anyone from exiting."

The men looked at each other a silent conversation passing between them. They knew that Hayden was a careful man, but the attention to detail he was giving them was a bit much even for him. They knew there had to be a reason for his extreme caution, especially since he had pointed out that no civilians were to be hurt in the carrying out of their assignment. Chris had never really cared about collateral damage before, they wondered what had changed but were too concerned with keeping their own lives that they wisely chose to not push him for more details than he was already willingly giving.

 **CrapShack  
1000 hours  
**

"Rory, have you seen my veil?" Lorelai called to her daughter nervously. She was wearing jeans and her favorite plaid shirt she'd stolen from Luke when they'd first started seeing each other. Sookie had just arrived and they were about to leave to Stars Hollow Beauty Salon to get their hair and makeup done for the day, that is if Lorelai could find her damn veil.

"Mom," Rory huffed, sweeping into the room looking very similar to her mother with her hair pulled up in a loose pony tail, "I've told you, several times in fact, your veil is in the bag with your dress at the church."

"Hey attitude, Missy." Lorelai playfully scolded her daughter, "I'm the mom here, remember?" Rory just rolled her eyes. "Good, then let's go, I want to stop at the church and grab my veil on our way."

"Okay," Rory agreed, she was half way out the door when she turned back towards Lorelai, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Sweets?" Her mother responded as they made their way down the stairs of the crap shack for the last time as a family of two.

"I'm really glad you and Luke are getting married." Rory smiled softly.

"Me too," Lorelai beamed as she locked the door behind her before joining Sookie in the limo.

 **Luke's Apartment  
1200 hours**

Luke was just fastening the belt around his uniform when he heard his nephew let out a disgruntled sigh. "I don't know why I have to wear this monkey suit." The teen complained pulling on the navy suit jacket. "And how the hell am I supposed to know how to tie this?" He continued waving the red tie in his hand.

"It's not a monkey suit," Luke chuckled, "And you have to wear it because you are in the wedding. You really have to get used to wearing what you're told, no matter how uncomfortable if you are going to be going out to Texas next year."

Luke smiled as he saw the words register on his nephew's face. "No kidding? You're really going to let me go?" Jess responded, not trying to mask his delight.

Luke simply nodded, "Yep, I spoke with your mother and your social worker. They both think that if you want to go, you should." Grabbing his newly shined dress shoes he slipped them on as the teen stared openly at him.

"At least fatigues are comfortable." Jess shrugged.

"If you think they're going to let you wear fatigues to class, you have another think coming." Luke chuckled, walking to his nephew to help him with the tie. Lifting the teen's collar and threading the fabric around the boy's neck, his deft hands made quick work of the tie as he spoke. "At least the uniforms are just the service uniform, you won't wear anything like this get up." He indicated the uniform he was wearing, "Unless you're going to a formal or graduation."

"I won't have to wear a tie will I?" Jess grimaced.

"No, I don't think so." Luke chuckled, "But you'll find out when you get there in August. Ready to go?"

"Let's go get you hitched." Jess joked, as they headed out the door and across the square towards the church where people were starting to arrive.

Luke smiled at the mingling of Navy and Red uniforms with civilian clothes, a lot of his guys from the Academy and his battalion had stuck around after the bachelor party for the wedding. Most of them had already stored their sabers in the cry room at the back of the sanctuary, Bill Marx had volunteered to be the master of arms during the ceremony since he figured he'd be in there any way due to his new baby. "Hey Captain," the man smiled warmly at him.

"Bill, thanks for doing this." Luke smiled at his friend, shaking his hand.

"No big, you would do it for any of your men if they asked." Bill shrugged, "So, you parking your sword here or did you just stop by to jaw at me?"

"I'm keeping hold of this one, it was my grandfather's." Luke informed the man, "Every Danes man for the past 3 generations have worn this at our weddings. Got it polished special just for today."

"Tradition, I get it." Bill nodded and checked his watch, "I'd better stop keeping you, it's nearly 1300; you should probably get out of here before you catch sight of your bride."

"Uncle Luke," Jess walked up behind him, "We'd better get a move on, Rory said that Lorelai is anxious to come out now."

"Okay, I get it," Luke huffed good naturedly before shaking Bill's hand, "Excuse me, Lieutenant, I gotta go get hitched."

"Good luck," Bill called after him as Luke and Jess set out to grab Jackson who was serving as best man.

It didn't take long to find Jackson and Reverend Skinner who were already waiting for them at the side of the sanctuary. "You ready, Luke?" The man of God asked, Luke simply nodded as they took their places; the good reverend on the uppermost step of the altar, Luke on the next wide step down followed by Jackson and Jess each on their own riser. As soon as they were in place, everyone found their seats and the string quartet Emily had insisted they get started playing Cannon in D.

Luke couldn't help but smile as the double doors in the back opened, revealing the girl who would soon be his daughter. She wore a sleeveless, knee length, navy blue dress with a crimson sash. The top had a modest V-neck to it that revealed the silver locket that she had received for her birthday, the dress fit her slender frame to her waist where the loose skirt flowed as she walked. She carried a small bouquet of red and dark blue carnations and smiled excitedly up at her soon-to-be step-father.

Sookie was next, her dress was similar in style to Rory's only it was crimson with a navy blue sash. Luke saw his best friend since high school gaping at the chef he'd been dating for the past year after Lorelai had set them up on a blind date. "Pick your jaw up off the floor." Luke whispered to Jackson who immediately complied as he nervously straightened his navy blue suit with an attempt of reestablishing his decorum. Luke was pretty sure that the man was nervous for a whole slew of reasons, the least of which was he knew that Jackson was intending to pop the question to Sookie at the reception.

As soon as Sookie was half way down the aisle, the large doors at the sanctuary's entrance closed so that Lorelai and Richard could get into position. As Sookie too her place across from Jackson, Emily stood to indicate the impending entrance of the bride. Luke chuckled to himself at the resulting wave as people followed the woman's lead.

Luke didn't register the crescendo of the quartet, as the doors to the sanctuary swung open revealing his bride. Everything to him went absolutely still and silent, he saw nothing but the woman who was slowly making her way down the aisle towards him. She wore a sleeveless V-neck gown that skimmed over her curves before falling into a loose floor length skirt with flowed around her legs and behind her as she made her way toward him. Her hair was piled up in curls on top of her head with loose pieces falling, framing her face which was covered by a thin, gauzy veil which did nothing to hide her radiant smile. She wore a long strand of pearls, the end of which was nestled between the swell of her breasts, around her waist was a navy blue sash that was tied at the back, the ends flowing along with the short train of the dress.

The very sight of her took his breath away, literally; he must have been turning blue because just before Lorelai hit the half way mark, Jackson leaned in and reminded him to breathe. Taking a deep breath, he returned his focus to the woman before him, the love between them apparent in both their eyes. It seemed like forever, and like no time at all had passed until the minister was asking who was presenting the bride. Richard's strong voice confirming, "Her mother, daughter, and I do," brought Luke back to reality enough to take Lorelai's hand and lead her up the steps to stand in front of Reverend Skinner.

"Dearly beloved," The reverend started, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. If anyone has just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The whole wedding party looked over at Emily, expectant looks on their faces, the whole of the church erupted in laughter. "You're not funny. Oh, just get on with it." Emily groused as the party returned their focus to the minister.

"Luke and Lorelai have chosen to share their own vows." Reverend Skinner informed the guests, "Luke?"

Luke looked at the minister before turning to his bride and taking a deep breath. "Lorelai, as you know, I'm not a man of many words. Which is a good thing I suppose because between you and Rory I can never get a word in edgewise." The congregation chuckled, "I have loved you since the first day I met you when you came blowing into my diner like a whirling dervish demanding coffee. I had seen you around town before and had heard stories from my father. He loved you by the way, I bet he's looking down from heaven right now with my mom muttering 'It's about damn time.' I have a pretty good feeling that if he hadn't passed, he would have made sure we met somehow. Mom would have loved you too, you are just like her, only she could cook." He teased. "A few months later I met Rory for the first time and you and I became friends. I've grown more in love with both of you every day since then. I promise I will love you and protect you, even at the price of my own life. I will keep you stocked in coffee, care for you when you're sick, and stand by you in good times and bad. I will love you until my dying breath and then some."

Reverend Skinner smiled at Luke before turning to Jackson for the rings, and handed the smaller band to Luke. "Repeat after me. With this ring as a symbol of my undying love and devotion; I thee wed."

Luke smiled at Lorelai as he slid the cool band onto her finger as he repeated the words to her. His voice thick and so low that only those nearby could hear.

"Lorelai, it's your turn now." The reverend prompted.

"Luke, you stole my heart six years ago sitting on the front stoop of the diner with Rory. I don't know if you saw me, but I watched the tender care you showed to my little fairy princess that day. You showed me that not all men leave when it gets hard." She gave him a watery smile as Luke handed her a handkerchief from his pocket, "Even when we were just friends you treated Rory as if she were your own child. A couple years later, when she got the chicken pox and I couldn't get away from work, you took it upon yourself to pick her up from school and care for her. You even slept on that uncomfortable couch we had back then just so you would be nearby if she needed anything. When her fever got so bad she had to go to the hospital, you immediately sprang into action to make sure we got there safe all the while whispering assurances into her ear. You even went as far as to hold her when she didn't want to lay on the hospital bed alone and we all know how you feel about hospitals. You didn't balk when in her delirium she called you 'Daddy' you actually smiled at her, told her you loved her and that she would always be your fairy princess.

"You have been the man I've dreamed about since I was a little girl. The man who would love me and our children with no restraint, and make me feel as safe as I did when I was a little girl enveloped in my father's arms. You loved my daughter from day one and treated her as if she were your own, if for no other reason than this I give you my devotion. I promise to love you, through good times and bad, sound and silence, until the day I take my dying breath and even that wouldn't be long enough."

There wasn't a dry eye in the church once she was done and the reverend handed her the ring and repeated words that Luke had spoken as she slid the ring onto his finger. "Normally that would be the end of it, I would announce the couple and we'd be dining on Sookie's fine cooking and cake, but there is still one more thing yet to do." The reverend announced, "Rory, will you please step forward?"

Rory, not sure what was going on, handed her flowers to Sookie and walked towards her mother, Luke, and the minister. Once she reached her mother's side, Luke knelt down on one knee before her and took her hands, looking her in the eye. "Rory, I know this isn't usual, but I have something to say to you as well. You know I love your mother and you very much, and have for many years. I find it an honor that you welcomed me into her life as well as hers, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I couldn't live without either of you. I know that I may not have had a part in making you, but I'm glad to have had a part in forming you into the woman you are to become and couldn't be prouder of what you have accomplished so far in your life. I promise to love you, protect you even so far as laying down my life for yours, until the day I die and then some." He promised, wiping the tears that had sprung to the young girl's face. He then turned towards Jackson who held a small velvet box in his hand. "This bracelet belonged to my mother, she gave it to me just before she passed away to give to my future daughter. It is now and will always be the symbol of my love for you much as the rings your mother and I exchanged are symbols of our love for each other." He opened the box to reveal a delicate silver chain that sparkled in the light of the stained glass windows. Taking it from the box, he fastened it around her wrist, "With this, I take you into my heart as my daughter to love as long as I have breath in my body."

Rory looked up at Luke and smiled before speaking in a strong but gentle voice, "I have nothing to give you but my love; I take you into my heart as my Daddy to love as long as I have breath in my body." She repeated his words back to him, causing a tear to form in the corner of his eye. He hugged her and stood as she returned to her spot next to Sookie.

*BANG BANG BANG-BANG-BANG*


	23. Reprobates and a Reception

**June 3, 1996  
Stars Hollow Church  
1330 hours**

*BANG BANG* The unmistakable retort of gunfire rang out over the reverend's attempts at announcing the newlywed couple. Another three shots rang out followed by a scream.

"What the…" Luke murmured before scanning the crowd, giving pointed looks to the men he has served with in his battalion as well as in the Marshal's Service. He turned back to his bride, "You stay here. Everyone stay put!"

Lorelai just nodded, and the whole of the church looked scared as Luke ran up the aisle towards the back of the church.

"Captain?" He heard Bill speak from the door of the cry room. "There is a window here where you can see the action."

Luke nodded and followed the man to the mentioned portal and looked through, scanning the square. He saw two men in suits and Marshal Gleason blocking the door to Doose's market in a vain attempt to prevent them getting to Taylor.

"I knew he was wrapped up in this," Luke heard his nephew say from behind him.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Him, Chris Hayden." Jess pointed as he man in question came running towards the church. "I thought his name was familiar to me, he's a hit man for the Irish Mob. He's with the McElroys specifically, but they loan him out to other syndicates from time to time."

"Do I want to know how you know this?" Luke questioned his nephew.

"Let's just say that my mommy dearest was mixed up with one of those losers and wouldn't shut up about his good buddy Chris." Luke could hear Jess' derisive snort as they watched man ripping his expensive grey suit as he drew closer to the church.

Luke turned to Jess and spoke as calmly as he could, "Jess, I need you to go to the apartment, you know the code for the safe. Get my gun and my badge, take the back way and stay low. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir." Jess nodded, slipping out the side door just as the front doors of the church swung open with a crash, revealing an artificially roughed up Christopher.

"Lorelai! Rory!" The man cried out, "Thank God you're safe! Please tell me I'm not too late."

"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai demanded, "Don't you have anything better to do than cause trouble on my wedding day?"

"Like execute a hit on the local grocer?" Added Bill who had quickly ushered his wife and child into the sanctuary to keep them safe from stray bullets that might pierce windows.

Christopher sent a panicked look towards Lorelai, "I don't know what he's talking about, Lore." He insisted stepping closer to her. "Please tell me I'm not too late."

"Too late for what exactly?" Director Green stood up and stepped between the man and the bride. "Don't I know you?"

Christopher shook his head, "I don't believe we've ever met before." Mustering up all his high breeding, he stuck out his hand formally, "Christopher Francis Hayden, and you are?"

"Hayden, huh?" Greene looked at him from head to toe, "You know I've heard of a Chris Hayden who has been causing more than a little trouble all over this great nation of ours."

"Must be another Christopher Hayden," The man tried to laugh awkwardly, retracting his hand. "It's a pretty popular name."

"Irish isn't it?" Greene prompted.

"Yes…"

"Elias, what's going on?" Lorelai asked, pulling her daughter closer to herself.

At that moment, Jess came back through the side door of the sanctuary, handing the requested items to Luke before walking up the aisle towards the disheveled man. Luke gave a silent nod to the Marshals in the church who silently followed him out the door as weapons were produced from under suit jackets, spares were handed to the marshals who had worn their dress blues to the ceremony as they quickly made their way out the large oak doors.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Jess' voice echoed across the sanctuary. "This man is Christopher Hayden, he's a hit man for the Irish Mob. He came here to orchestrate a hit on someone under the protection of Witness Protection."

"And what do you know of it, young man?" Director Greene demanded.

"I didn't grow up here, Sir." The young man responded looking between the Marshal and Rory's father daring the latter man to refute him. "Let's just say I didn't grow up in the best neighborhood that New York City had to offer. I've had more than my share of run ins with various crime organizations either trying to recruit me or get with my mother. I've heard about this man many times over, enough to recognize the name, although I must admit this is my first time seeing him up close."

"Chris, is this true?" Lorelai asked, her voice giving away her fear of the answer.

"No, I have no idea what this kid is talking about." Christopher insisted. "He's obviously crazy, as is that fiancé of yours. He's not who he says he is Lorelai."

Lorelai had heard enough, she knew when Chris was lying to her, he might have been able to fool anyone and everyone else around him, but he could never lie to her without her knowing. "Neither are you." She spoke simply before slapping him across his face. "How dare you come here today, danger hanging on your coattails to the town your daughter lives. I will never forgive you." She spoke low, "I never want to see you ever again, you are not to come anywhere near Rory, ever."

Outside there were less words as Luke gave the signals for the men to fan out around the square so they would have the hitmen in their sights. "Freeze where you are," His voice boomed as he raised his weapon. "If you know what's good for you, you'll drop your weapons and hit the ground."

"Oh yeah?" One of the men who Luke was calling Tweedle Dumb in his mind challenged, "What if we don't wanna."

"I can make you put them down." Luke spoke evenly.

"You and what army?" Tweedle Dumber spoke now. "I just see you, and the scarecrow here." The other man spoke indicating Kirk who was now visibly shaking as he held his gun up alternating aiming it at one perp and then then other back and forth ever few seconds like a jerky pendulum.

"Oh trust me, it's not the army you should be worried about her." Luke scoffed as his team drew closer in on the men. "What is your business here?"

"It's none of your business, Jarhead." Tweedle Dumb threw out, raising his weapon towards Luke as Tweedle Dumber aimed at Kirk.

*BANG BANG-BANG BANG* Rang out in the street again, leaving the Tweedle twins groaning in the street as sirens could be heard screaming in the distance.

A moment later, Moira came walking down the steps of the church, pushing and handcuffed Christopher before her. A squad car pulled up in front of the large white building and an officer hopped out and opened the back door for her to push Hayden in not caring if he hit his head on the frame or not.

"Ouch!" The arrested man cried out as skull hit metal, "Do you really need to push?"

"You know I have little patience for little shits like you." Moira spoke, her voice carrying a dangerous note, "I got out of the big city and moved here so I didn't have to deal with scum like you, but oh no, you had to come dragging it here with you. So consider yourself lucky that the only thanks you are getting is a slap from your ex-girlfriend and a knot on your head from one of my patrol cars. You deserve much worse than that."

Chris looked at her murderously as she shut the caged door and turned to Luke. "Well at least Lorelai chose better this time around." She smirked at her old friend. "Let's get this mess taken care of, I believe you still have a wedding to finish."

 **1600 hours**

It had taken a few hours for statements to be taken, injuries and weapons cataloged, and arrests made. Taylor had been checked for injuries, which he had sustained none since he'd wisely crawled to his storage room and locked the door behind him when the first shots had rang out. Oddly enough for the usually nervous man, Marshal Gleason was standing rather proud of himself, despite being hit a few times in the fire fight, was proudly giving his statement from his gurney as the medics prepared him for transport.

Director Greene had congratulated Luke on his marriage before collecting Taylor into his bullet-proof SUV and driving the frustrating man to a safe house until after the trial of the men involved in the attempted hit was over. Luke sighed, relieved that he didn't have to worry about Taylor while he was on his honeymoon.

Once the square was put to rights, emergency vehicles had driven away and all was quiet again, all of Stars Hollow was instructed to gather in the square for the reception. The wedding party and their guard, who had retrieved their sabers in the interim, returned to the church. Standing on the steps, the wedding party faced Reverend Skinner who smiled warmly at Luke and Lorelai before raising his voice to be heard.

"Let's try this again," the holy man joked, "We were so close earlier. In the speaking of your vows and the exchange of rings, and a very lovely bracelet, you have consented to this union before God and man.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut and the people of this fine town, I pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. You may now, finally, kiss your bride."

Luke didn't have to be told twice as he took firm hold of his wife and pressed a soft but ever deepening kiss to his wife's lips. Time did its strange trick where the moment their lips met felt like eternity and no time at all had passed. The preacher smiled softly at them before indicating that they should turn towards the people gathered in the square. "I present to you Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!" A great cheer went up as Bill took his post at the head of the guard.

"Company! Center face!" The Lieutenant commanded as the guard turned sharply towards the walkway that lead from the church to the Town Center. "Present arms!" The guard as one pulled out their sabers and gave a solute before resting the blades against their shoulders. "Bridge swords!" Once again the sword carriers moved of one accord to form an arch way of silver blades.

With a nod from Bill to proceed, Rory and Jess walked towards each other, meeting in the middle. Rory hugged her mother and step father before standing aside so that Jess could shake Luke's hand and accept a bone crushing hug from Lorelai. Jess shook his head playfully at Lorelai's affection before turning to his new cousin and offering the crook of his arm as he led her through the arched sabers with Jackson and Sookie following close behind.

Luke offered his arm to his bride who smiled up at him and lead her through the arch way. As they passed each arch, the swords lowered behind them, but before they could reach the end, the last two guards lowered their swords blocking them in. Smiling, he turned his wife to face him as he once again placed a tender kiss on her upturned lips as Bill practically crowed "I present to you Captain Lucas Danes and his lovely bride Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!" The last set of guardsmen lifted their swards and let them pass.

Just as they had cleared the last arch the youngest guardsmen, the son of one of the other guardsmen and ROTC officer from Luke's Alma Matter; a boy no more than a few years older than Jess, tapped Lorelai's butt with the broad side of his sword. "Welcome to the United States Marine Corps, Ma'am" He smiled cheekily at her. Lorelai just stuck her tongue out at the boy and looked up adoringly at her husband who was chuckling at her antics.

The rest of the night was spent at the long delayed reception. Luke and Lorelai immediately took their places for the first dance, making Sookie and Rory glad that they had thought to bustle Lorelai's train while the town was resetting for the event of the season. Once again _Kiss from a Rose_ played as the couple waltzed smoothly across the dance floor.

As the night pressed on and the twinkle lights cast a warm glow across the town square, dinner was served, and cake was cut. Soon it was time for the bouquet toss, Lorelai, took off her almost too-high wedding shoes so as to be better balanced on the second step where she balanced as the single women crowded around the dance floor. Sookie blushed after the flowers landed squarely in her hands.

Lorelai then sat on the steps of the gazeebo as Luke derived entirely too much pleasure teasing her with hot kisses up the inside of her leg as he retrieved the garter as the single men started to assemble on the hardwood dance floor. "You are so dirty," Lorelai whispered to him as he came up for air, the garter clenched in his teeth. With a mischievous grin, he took the garter from his mouth and aimed it like a boy shooting a rubber band across the classroom in junior high. Nary a man on the floor moved except Jackson, the rest under covertly strict orders to let the farmer get the prize.

The DJ announced that the winners of the toss would now dance, and then chuckled when he realized it was best man and maid of honor and instead of playing the song that had originally been selected, he chose the song specifically requested by the bride and groom to play during the dance designated for the maid of honor and best man. Sookie threw back her head and laughed as _Faithfully_ flowed out of the speakers "Lorelai, I'm going to get you for this!" She half laughed at her best friend.

What Sookie wasn't expecting was for Jackson to be handed the microphone, "Hey everyone, it's time for the toasts!" He then looked at his girlfriend and smiled warmly at her, "Sorry, Hun, but these are the toasts that everyone was really waiting for tonight, not that your food wasn't absolutely delicious. I have known Luke since we were in the third grade. I was kind of nerdy, I guess I still kind of am, and he often took the role as my protector despite being just as much of a Trekkie as I am. I guess your secret is out, huh Luke? Anyway, what you may or may not know about the groom is that under all that gruffness, he's got a good heart and it's only gotten bigger since the Lovely Lorelai and her beautiful daughter Rory came into his life. Luke, I know you always wanted the whole package. I remember him talking about what he wanted when he grew up. You know what he told me? A beautiful wife who would love you despite your shortcomings – of which there are many, by the way – an equally beautiful daughter, and a son. Man, you really hit three for three there, didn't you? Lorelai is beautiful inside and out, Rory already has you wrapped around her little finger, and Jess, well I think you're good for each other. To Luke and Lorelai, may you live and love one another forever more."

"To Luke and Lorelai!" The guest cheered.

"I do have one thing more to say," Jackson said once the cheering had subsided, "And don't worry, I got permission. Sookie, would you come here for a minute?" Sookie walked closer to him, a confused look on her face, "If anyone here is as lovely inside and out as Lorelai, it's this woman here." He took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly at her as the guests wolf whistled and howled, "True she may get a little crazy at times, but God help me, I love her." Still holding on to Sookie's hand Jackson got down on both knees, "I have loved you since the day you threw my bushel of over ripe blueberries at me 5 years ago and called me out on the subpar produce. You keep me on my toes, and silly as it is, I admit bringing the wrong thing from time to time looking forward to the chance to argue with you just so I can hear your voice. Susannah Nichole St. James will you marry me?"

"He's not kidding about the blueberries," Sookie turned to the crowd and laughed, "I swear it wasn't a euphemism, I'll leave those up to Luke and Lorelai."

"Sookie." Jackson squeezed her hand to draw her attention back to the reason for them standing there.

"Oh, right," She blushed, "Yes Jackson, I'll marry you."

"Really?" Jackson hopped up as she nodded. Within moments he had pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. As everyone cheered and clapped he kissed the back of her hand and then her cheek before handing the microphone to his new fiancée.

"Well that was not how I'd expected my toast to start, but I can't complain." Sookie giggled, "I've known Lorelai for 11 years since she and that little cutie of a daughter of hers showed up on Mia's doorstep. I was just a waitress for special events and she was the new maid. We hit it off right away. I've always wanted a sister, being from a family where I only had brothers, and Lorelai became like a sister to me and by extension Rory became my niece. Watching Luke and Lorelai grow closer as their little family formed made me dream of the future where I would be able to find the happiness that they had found." She smiled at where Luke and Lorelai were sitting. "Well, I guess I'm one step closer to that now, thanks to Jackson" She laughed. "Luke, love Lorelai, Rory, and whatever little ones who may come along the way with all your heart, mind, and strength. Lorelai, love Luke with everything you have and don't be afraid to let him take control. I know it's scary especially since you have been on your own for so long, but let him take care of you, it's how he shows he cares. He got it from his father who got it from his father before him. It's a Danes family tradition, one that I'm happy to see Luke starting to pass on to Jess. What some of you may not know is that I also grew up with Luke, his sister Liz and I were good friends in elementary school so I got to know his family pretty well growing up. I know you only knew William for a short time, and I'm sorry for that. Rest assured that Luke is very much his father's son. He will love you and fight for you until his dying breath, and then some." The guests chuckled at Sookie quoting Luke's vows. "Where was I? Oh yes. Love each other with all you have, and for God sakes make some babies because I can't imagine a world where two people such as you two don't produce equally gorgeous off spring. To Luke and Lorelai, may love in abundance be ever yours."

The party raged on from there, with more dancing, including a special dance to _Butterfly Kisses_ for Luke and Rory. As the night drew on, Rory's energy slowly began to fade. Richard insisted that they be on their way so the girl made a quick pass around the party saying good night to friends and family alike before hugging and kissing her mom and step dad. "I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy. It's okay that I call you that, right?"

"More than okay, Princess." Luke smiled warmly down at her before lifting her up and placing her tired body in the strong arms of her grandfather. "Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night Daddy." With that Richard and Emily left with a sleepy Rory.

Since Jess had agreed to work in the Diner for the summer, and Caesar was going to be there early anyway, Luke had agreed to let Jess stay in the diner's apartment until he and Lorelai got back from their honeymoon. "I'm gonna head up to the diner." Jess said with a shrug. Lorelai hugged him, something he was trying to become more comfortable with for his uncle's sake, and Luke shook his hand before pulling him in for a manly, back-slapping embrace. "Congrats." He smiled and made his way across the square to the apartment.

Sookie and Jackson were still dancing, reveling in their newly engaged status. "You know, half our wedding party is gone now." Lorelai spoke softly, cozying up to her husband, "And it's getting late."

"Yes it is," Luke commented softly, kissing the top of her head.

"And I can't help thinking about when you did the garter toss." She purred, "Feeling your lips slowly tracing up my…"

"Dirty," Luke husked, low in her ear, "Let's get out of her so I can show you more of what my lips can do."

"Now who's dirty?" Lorelai laughed.

The pair made their way around the party before running towards the CrapShack to start their new life together.


	24. Epilogue

**August 23 1996  
Connecticut District Court House, New Haven  
1100 hours **

"All rise for the honorable Judge Peter Dorsey," The bailiff announced as all those in the court room stood while the older man with kind grandfatherly eyes and a black robe climbed the stairs to take his seat. "The people of Connecticut verses Christopher Hayden, Daniel Shea, and Vernon O'Toole."

"You may sit." The kindly looking judge nodded as everyone took their seats. "He took a quick look over the files on his desk as he waited. "Misters Hayden, Shea, and O'Toole, looks like it has come to the end of the road for all of you. Looks like you are all repeat offenders which means you're going to be staring at bars and barbed wire for a very long time, gentlemen. I'm especially surprised to see you in my courtroom Christopher, I worked with your father Straub for a time, he's a good man; pity you didn't follow in his footsteps."

"Is it bad that I'm kind of glad he didn't?" Lorelai whispered to her husband. She had told him long ago of Straub's 'solution' to Rory was to abort her when he first heard of the pregnancy.

"No," Luke whispered back softly, dropping his left arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer as he dropped his right arm over his step daughter who was leaning against his other side while his nephew sat on the girl's other side.

They had been traveling to this court house every day for the past several weeks during the trial and it was finally the day for sentencing. Due to the testimony of Luke as well as Jess, the three men before them were not the only ones going down for the attempted murder of a protected witness, the leadership of the McElroy's operations were going down with them. Once the heads of the organization had been arrested, the operation quickly crumbled. Once all the trials were over, Taylor would be given the option of being allowed to return to Stars Hollow or be placed elsewhere.

After the Judge had finished addressing the men awaiting sentencing, he turned to the jury and read off the charges; the men were all found guilty on all charges. "Well, gentlemen, this is your unlucky day. Due to the fact you are all repeat offenders, and two of you violated your parole, not to mention were going after a federally protected person, you are going away for a long time. Mr. Shea, you are hereby sentenced to 25 years in the federal penitentiary, with no option of parole due to your multiple violations. Mr. O'Toole, you will be going with him. Lastly Mr. Hayden." The judge pegged him with a stern look, "You have a great deal of charges pending against you in many states. You are sentenced to 15 years in the federal penitentiary in Connecticut. Once you have served your time, you will be remanded to the custody of the state of New York for trial and sentencing for the crimes you committed in that state. Once you have served you time there, you will be sent to the next state which has a warrant for your arrest, this will continue until you have paid your debt to society.

"I hear there is a special request of a personal nature attached to the docket concerning Mr. Hayden, is that correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor," the District Attorney, a woman in a form fitting suit who looked to be about a decade older than Luke and Lorelai, responded

"Bailiff, please remove misters O'Toole and Shea," Came the judge's request, "Thank you."

As soon as the men had been removed, the judge turned to the DA. "Now it is my understanding that we are only doing this today so as to speed up the process."

"That is correct, your honor." The DA nodded, "Normally we would go through family court for this, but seeing as one of the members of the family concerned will be leaving for military service soon we wish to expedite the proceedings."

"Who exactly is leaving?" Judge Dorsey asked.

"I am, Sir," Jess, who had recently cut his hair in the high and tight style of most Marines.

"Aren't you a little young to be joining up, young man?"

"Yes sir," Jess nodded, "I'll be 16 in a few months however, I am leaving for Texas tomorrow to finish my high school education. I know that I'm only her cousin by marriage, but our family wanted to see this matter handled for the sake of unity before I was to depart for what maybe several years if I'm eventual accepted to the Naval Academy like my uncle was."

"I can respect that," The judge smiled softly at the family who were seated in the first row behind the DA. "I am a Navy man myself. Now what exactly are we looking to accomplish here?"

"Seeing as Mr. Hayden has warrants out for his arrest in 20 states, it is our belief that he will not be able to meet his obligations as a parent for the remainder of the childhood of his daughter, one Lorelai 'Rory' Leah Gilmore." The DA spoke quickly, "It is the request of the family present that his parental rights be terminated."

"Granted, anything else?" The old judge asked over Christopher's mumbled protests.

"Just one more thing, your Honor." The DA nodded, handing a file to the bailiff to hand to the judge, "It has been requested by the family that Rory's step-father be allowed to adopt her."

"You have go to be kidding me!" Chris shouted.

"Mr. Hayden, you have no say in the matter," The judge snapped, his eyes growing cold as he looked down from the bench. "You have two choices here, we can either send you on your way to the penitentiary or you may stay until we are finished. Either way you will remain quiet or be held in contempt of court, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor," Christopher mumbled, slouching in his chair defeated.

"Now then, are the child and step-father present?" The judge turned back to the DA.

"Yes you honor," The woman turned waving Rory and Luke to stand beside her.

Rory's hand slipped into Luke's as she focused on the judge, refusing to look at the man who had fathered her. She knew that this was for her own good, but it still hurt her heart to see her father defeated like this.

"May I present Lucas Danes and Miss Lorelai Leah Gilmore" The DA spoke gesturing to the pair.

"Miss Gilmore, do you understand what is happening today?" The judge spoke gently to her.

"Yes sir," Rory nodded, "My father is going to be in prison, potentially for the remainder of his life. Since he no longer has the ability, and up until recently has shown little to no interest in being my father, he has lost all rights to the position. I however am very lucky because my mother married a man a couple months ago who has always been willing to step up and be my Daddy." She looked up lovingly at the man beside her.

"Well I'd say she has a firm grasp on these proceedings." The Judge chuckled amazed.

"She's a very intelligent young woman, your honor." Luke spoke, words brimming with pride.

"I can see how much you love her," The judge nodded his approval. "Now according to the records you were involved in the events preceding Mr. Hayden's arrest, is that so?"

"Yes, you honor." Luke nodded, "I am a Federal Marshal assigned to the Witness Protection Program. I was placed in Stars Hollow to protect an individual who had had previously been involved with the men Mr. Hayden work for. Had it not been for my placement, I never would have met Rory or her mother and never would have been able to be close enough to take my nephew into my home."

"I see you have a steady home and inherited your father's hardware store only to turn it into a diner." The judge questioned him, "Looks like you have created a stable environment for young Rory, but what will happen if you are asked to go elsewhere?"

"One of two things, your honor." Luke responded, "Either I will retire and focus all my energy on my family and my diner, or we will go wherever my work takes us. No matter what is decided will be decided as a family."

"Very well, I will grant your petition for adoption." The Judge smiled, banging his gavel on the bench. "What is the name the girl will be going by?"

Rory just looked up at her Daddy and smiled before turning to the judge, "Lorelai Leah Amelia Evelyn Gilmore-Danes." The girl said proudly.

"That's an awful big name for such a little girl." The judge chuckled, writing the name on the forms and signing them.

"I'll grow into them." Rory smiled.

"I can see how she wheedled her way into your heart, Mr. Danes." The judge handed the folder back to the bailiff to be handed to the DA before stepping down from the bench and walking over to the man who still held the little girl's hand "It is now official; Miss Gilmore-Danes is now under your charge Mr. Danes. Love her as best you can."

"I already do." Luke smiled and shook the judge's hand.

"Uncle Luke?" Jess interjected, "I hate to break up this little love fest you got going here, but one of us has a plane to catch. If you've taught me one thing, it's to never leave a Marine waiting."

With one last round of handshakes and congratulations the Danes/Mariano family exited the courthouse and set off for the airport to see Jess off.

 **Hartford International Airport  
1700 hours  
**

The family had gathered at the departure gate for Jess' flight to Dallas Fort Worth where he would connect on to McAllen, the closest field to his new school. Lorelai and he had grown closer over the course of the last couple months and he now considered her to be more of a mother to him than an aunt. He hugged her quickly before handing her a linen handkerchief, a habit he'd picked up from his uncle. "Don't cry, I'll be back before you know it. Thanksgiving is only just a few months away, I'll be back then."

"I know, I know," Lorelai nodded, pulling her nephew in for a hug before passing him onto his cousin.

"Alright, Kid, be good for your mom and dad." Jess hugged the pre-teen to his side, "Study hard, and bug the crap out of them for me."

"Will do, Jess." She smiled up at him.

"I guess it's my turn now." Luke grumbled as Jess turned his sights on the normally scruffy diner owner. "Listen to your drill sergeants, always remember to say 'Yes, Sir' when addressing someone above your rank, study hard, and for God sakes write and call your aunt as often as you can, or else she's going to drive me crazy."

"Are you sure you're not the one wanting calls and letters while I'm gone?" Jess teased, letting himself be pulled into another back-slapping hug.

"Don't be a smart ass," Luke responded, "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at Thanksgiving." Jess lifted his duffel onto his shoulder and walked over to the ticket agent. Mere moments later he had disappeared down the jet bridge. His family watched as the gate pulled away and the plane was pushed back.

"It's almost like saying goodbye to your own son, isn't it?" Lorelai asked, walking arm-in-arm with her husband, "I mean I know he was only around for a little less than a year, but I know he meant a lot to you."

"He does," Luke agreed, "I am going to miss him, but now I think I understand how my dad felt the day he stuck me on the bus to the Naval Academy. Proud, and scared, and nervous, and just damn proud that he's doing something good with his life."

"Do you think you would feel any different if he were your son?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I don't." Luke shook his head. "I'm as proud of him as I would be if he were my son. My father would have been just as proud and would have stood firm as he watched the plane take off, but once we got back to town he would have locked himself in his office and cried like a baby."

"Sounds like someone I know," Lorelai smiled, "We may have to test that theory one day sooner than later.."

Luke stopped in his tracks as his daughter and wife kept walking. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Lorelai just turned and smiled before walking back to him. "I'm ready to try if you are."

Luke couldn't hold back the tears that sprang to his eyes as he pulled his wife closer to him. Rory soon joined the embrace, beaming at the thought of being a big sister. He couldn't believe after all this time, he finally got the family he dreamed of. The wife, the house, working on the 2.5 kids, _all we need now is the picket fence and the dog._ He thought to himself as he released his girls from his arms. "Ready to go home?"

"More than ready." Lorelai grinned, sliding her right arm around his waist.

Rory slipped her hand into his right before looking up at him, "Let's go home, Daddy."


	25. Sequel Posted!

If you enjoyed Hollow Undercover, please check out the sequel, An Officer and a Journalist by following the link below:

s/12146208/1/An-Officer-and-a-Journalist


End file.
